<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benefits of Trust by sheankelor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924414">Benefits of Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor'>sheankelor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trusting Dumbledore, trusting Dudley, trusting Snape - if Harry does so, can it influence the path of the war? Can it change his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/gifts">Lizzy0305</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Lizzy0305. She drew the cover for 'Hearthwizard'  - my original work now for sale on Amazon - and this is all she asked for. Sorry that I am so late in getting this to you!</p><p>Also, many, many thanks to YenGirl who is kindly cleaning this up for me and making it much more readable. Thanks for betaing this, Ladio!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harry pressed his forehead against the windowpane. Sitting in his room, staring out the window was far better than facing his relatives who were grossly unhappy with his early appearance. The summer wasn’t all that interesting, especially after how the school year ended. It was part of that ending – in particular, Snape’s part of it – that had him puzzled, and Harry had nothing better to think about for the past couple of weeks.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Pressed close against the windowpane, he stared at the garden with unseeing eyes. <em>‘His expression when he killed Dumbledore, he didn’t want to. The others couldn’t see the look in his eyes, but I was in just the right place. I know that look – the look he gets when he is forced into doing something against his will.’</em> His lips twitched slightly, almost curling into a grin. He should know that look, he’d seen it every time the Headmaster forced Harry onto Snape. Occlumency lessons and refereeing Quidditch games came to mind first, but he had a feeling there had been many, many more that he didn’t know about.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The same look coupled with despair and pain had been in Snape’s dark eyes while they reflected the green flash of the Killing curse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Then, while I was chasing him through the castle, the tightness around his eyes – most everyone else would discounted it as he was rushing, trying to get away, but I know what it really was. At least, now I do. He was practically yelling at me for not understanding; for failing at whatever lesson I was supposed to be learning. He was calling me a dunderhead with his eyes while making scathing comments.’ </em>It was all there for anyone who’d taken the time to learn to read Snape. Harry had spent the last six years perfecting that skill. Admittedly, he had only gotten this good since he opened his eyes and started thinking this past year. It had taken Sirius dying because he couldn’t read the Potions Master’s intent from his face to convince him to do so.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Closing his eyes, he shuddered and pushed thoughts of Sirius away. Right now he had to focus on what Snape wanted him to learn, to understand, during their final confrontation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It took three more days to admit he just didn’t have enough information. Gathering essentials from his trunk, he packed an old school bag that Dudley had tossed into the room at one point. Wand, clothes, Wizarding money, compass, and a map were all tucked inside. Shuffling things about, he succeeded in cramming in all food from the stash he’d made at the end of the school year. He grabbed a jacket, wishing he had some Muggle money, and opened Hedwig’s cage. The snowy owl gave a quiet hoot and hopped onto his outstretched arm.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I need to find Severus Snape, girl, and you can lead me to him. Or at least where he receives his post during the summer. Just go slow for me.” He opened the window and let her free into the predawn light, “I’ll be out in a moment.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Stepping out of his room, he noticed Dudley’s room light was still on. <em>‘I can’t leave without at least attempting to warn him. It’s not Dudley’s fault his parents are gits and raised him the way he is. And, to be honest, he’s been better this summer.’</em> He slipped noiselessly across the hall and silently opened the door. He shut it just a silently behind him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley was stretched out across his bed, a letter clutched to his chest, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey, Duds,” Harry said softly, hoping not to startle him too much.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Blue eyes shifted from the ceiling to Harry, taking in the bag and jacket. “Where you running to, Harry?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That was one of the strange things from this summer – Dudley didn’t use any of the demeaning nicknames for him. He typically just used Harry’s first name. His inflexions as he spoke were less demeaning as well. Making up his mind, Harry held onto the bag’s strap, “I’m just leaving. There’s a group of bad people out after me and I don’t want to get you involved.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley sat up, tucking his letter under his pillow, “So, like a mafia or something like that?” He looked Harry over from head to toe, “You can’t go like that – they have to know what you look like. Also, according to Ms Withers, the way your dressed no one is gonna wanna help you. You gotta look more presentable.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was off the bed and crossing the room quickly, “I have those clothes Mum got me when she expected me to thin out a bunch.” He yanked open his wardrobe and pushed most of his clothes aside to get to a collection of hangers in the back. “They’re just some black trousers and white shirts, but they’re better than what you’re wearing. Smaller in size too, so they might fit you better. Try’em on.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stared at the clothes shoved into his arms.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I’m going to see if there are any decent shoes that have a chance to fit your feet,” Dudley started digging under his bed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry set the clothes and the bag down. A moment later he was changed and studying how his newest Dudley’s cast-offs fit. Sure, they were still large, but nothing like the others. These were still basically new – he couldn’t remember a time the other boy had ever worn them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That looks better – now someone might lend you a hand. Try those shoes on.” Dudley started folding up the clothes and added seven pairs of socks, one for each pair of trousers with two extra. He chucked a pair of socks at Harry instead of putting them in the folded pile. “Change those socks, these are thicker, so there won’t be as much space inside the shoe.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry did so, trying not to feel shocked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What does this mafia look like?” Dudley pulled a baseball cap off the top shelf of his wardrobe, “Take this and keep it pulled low. If you can go without your glasses, it’ll help hide you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Accepting the cap, Harry decided he needed to tell Dudley as much truth as he could. “It’s not a mafia – it’s more like a terrorist organization. They call themselves Death Eaters, and they want me dead because I defeated their leader.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“But he survived and now is out for your blood,” Dudley sighed even as his eyes strayed out the window, looking around the garden.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, “Yeah, and he might go after you too, and Aunt and Uncle as well.” Blue eyes snapped back to him. “So, pay attention. If the person dresses strangely, if you spot a skull wrapped with a snake tattoo on their left arm, do your absolute best not to let them get you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His cousin’s eyes narrowed as he nodded his head. “I can’t do anything against magic, Harry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Get their wand away from them, punch them if you get caught, but it’s best not to.” Harry paused before taking a chance, “If you get caught and you can’t get free, do your best to get to one with greasy black hair, sallow skin, and a hooked nose. He has really dark eyes, tall and thin. He … he won’t be able to get you free, but if it’s in his power, he’ll be as merciful as possible and kill you quickly.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley blanched. “Okay. You have some money?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “Only Wizarding, not Muggle.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley rolled his eyes and retrieved a tin. “Here,” he pulled out a wad of notes, “It’s what I have. Mum and Dad will give me more if I need it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Wondering if he was dreaming, Harry took the notes and set them on the folded clothes. Reaching in his bag, he pulled out his money pouch. He held it out to Dudley, “Here, it’s Wizarding money – the gold is galleons, silver are sickles, and the copper is knuts. You can guess which ones are the higher denomination based on the metal. If you get caught and can escape, they’ll help you get a disguise and food.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley emptied the pouch into his tin, threw a few galleons, sickles, and knuts back in and then stuffed the notes into it. “Dad is getting a promotion – he talked about it during dinner tonight while you were upstairs. We’re moving, are you sure you want to run?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A touch of relief coursed through Harry. If the Dursleys moved there would be less chance of Voldemort finding them. “Yeah, Duds, he’ll keep hunting me down.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Then let’s get you packed up right and get you out of here. Your trunk, you taking it? Or do you want me to watch over it? Any room left in that bag or do you need another one?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Will Aunt Petunia let you keep my trunk? No, there is no room in the bag.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley found a hiking bag someone had given him years ago. “Yeah, I can convince her. Bring it over here and I’ll put some of my things into it – she won’t deny me. I’ll rearrange your packs.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">By the time he was back, his old clothes were tossed into a rubbish pile and all but the food items were in the hiking pack. “Is there room for maybe a few books?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We can make some,” Dudley pushed things about, making room. “I put some protein and ration bars that Mum got me a while back in the school bag. I hid them, but they’re still good.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He zipped the bag up and handed Harry a water bottle. “It goes with the bike I got during Mum’s health craze. It wasn’t even my birthday or Christmas. You take it. It’s got the reflectors and front light so you can drive at night too. I know you used to ride my old one – this one works the same, just nicer.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They tiptoed down to the shed where Dudley helped him to strap the hiking pack onto the top and down tubes with the shoulder straps around the head tube, both being careful that the brake cables were not hampered, Harry asked the question that had been burning in his brain since the beginning of summer, “What happened, Dudley? Why are you different this summer? Why are you helping me now?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The not-so-pudgy teen used some bungee cords to create a cage between the tubes to prevent it from flopping around and double-checked that the bottle cage was still usable while he answered, “Ms Withers was my Psych professor.” Blue eyes darted to Harry before returning to the cords. “That was an eye-opening class. I read my book, I watched the videos – listening to people talk about their lives and realizing I knew what our first unit was about. I flew through the assignments, well most of them, because … well … because I knew most of the material from personal experience. See, our first unit was on abuse and the psychology of it. How it affects the abused, the abuser, and the others in the household. I could see it in myself, I could see it in you, I could see it in Mum and Dad.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He sat back and looked up at Harry, “I couldn’t report Mum and Dad. I remembered someone saying you had to be here to remain safe. I didn’t think a spoken apology would be worth anything – I am really sorry about how I treated you, you didn’t deserve it ever – but … I could try to change my actions. I could try and break the cycle, try and not be like them. Now, we’re leaving here, you’re leaving here, so here won’t be safe anymore. But I … I ...” he trailed off.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry felt something shatter. The apology, the reason for Dudley’s actions, soothed part of a large permanent ball of the anger inside him. Pretending to check the cords, he said, “Don’t report them. I don’t want you to.” <em>‘I don’t want you to lose them. They love you and …’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley swallowed hard as if he understood all that Harry didn’t say. “Call me when you get somewhere safe if you can. You should go before the sun crests.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry wheeled the bike out of the shed. “I’ll call if it’s safe to do so or send an owl. You take care of yourself, and if I don’t see you …” He paused, trying not to think of what could happen, “Then be safe and strong. You can break the cycle. And … and thanks for the apology – it helps.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley gave a short nod and then gestured towards the road. “Head on, the sun’s not waiting for anyone.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry cycled away from Privet Drive following Hedwig. It wasn’t easy keeping up with her, especially as he had to follow the roads. She took to flying short distances ahead of him and then came back to ride on the stem near the handlebars where a basket would normally latch on for other bikes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Grateful for Quidditch practice and running to classes, Harry pedalled until breakfast time. He stopped in a park to munch on one of the protein bars and gulp some water. After a bit of a rest, he mounted back up.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Let’s go, Hedwig.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">By tea time, he was too tired and sore to continue. He found an out of the way park, ate a bit of his food, and then rested. A nearby water fountain refilled his bottle and he spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find a place to kip for the night. He finally found an out of the way bench hidden by overgrown bushes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The next morning, he examined the old map he’d kept from being binned years ago. “Okay, Hedwig, maybe if I knew better where we were going, it’d be easier. So, come look at this map.” He aligned it with the directions they were travelling. “We’re here.” He pointed to Banbury, “at least, we’re around here – to the south of it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He glanced at Hedwig as she tipped her head sideways while studying the paper. He rested his fingers on a city. “This is Scarborough.” She blinked and clicked her beak. “This one is York.” Another blink and click. “This is Leeds, this is Manchester, and this is Liverpool.” She gave a small hoot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry pointed to a bench in the direction of Scarborough, “That bench represents Scarborough, that swing-set is York, the bush,” he moved slightly west, “is Leeds, that tree is Manchester, and that pole is Liverpool. Which one am I heading more for?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He waited, hoping she could do this. Hedwig studied the map, the sky, and then flew to the tree. Harry wheeled the bike to it. “Okay, where you are is central Manchester. That branch there is north Manchester, this one is south, that one is east, and the other side is west.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hedwig flew to a branch that was situated between the north and west branches.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay, I’m going to try to get a ride on the Knight Bus. I don’t know if they’ll let me with the bike, but I think it’ll be faster than me trying to bike all the way there. If I get on the bus, you fly to Manchester and then find me.” Harry stroked his fingers through her feathers, “Okay, girl?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She hooted and nipped at his fingers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He spent an hour hunting for a public loo and eating his breakfast. Then, after making sure he was in an out of way spot, he held his wand hand out and prayed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Three minutes later, the purple bus stopped in front of him, its doors opening. Harry pulled his hat low over his head. He’d already taken his glasses off and pulled out some Wizarding money. Stepping next to the door, he stopped Stan Shunpike’s greeting, “Can I bring my bike on?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Ernie,” Stan turned to the driver, “can he?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Go ahead,” Ernie said after a moment of contemplation and looking into the back of the bus.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks,” Harry hefted it up the steps with him, “I need to go to the Northwest section of Manchester.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Eleven sickles, thirteen gets you a cup of hot chocolate,” Stan accepted the eleven coins from Harry, “You sure you don’t want the hot chocolate?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah,” Harry moved to one of the loose chairs near the side of the bus and barely had a chance to trap the bike between it and the wall before the bus was back off again. Falling roughly into the chair, he wondered if this would be better or worse than riding the bike all the way there.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was almost tea time before he arrived. The bus kept making other stops and jumping across the country to pick up a few more stranded wizards. As everyone came on and off the bus, Harry kept his head low and a hand on the bike.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Manchester – the Cracked Cask,” Stan called out.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Not sure if this was truly his stop or not, Harry decided he was getting off. It was at least Manchester. The bike took a moment to get off and before he could thank Stan who’d helped in the end, the bus was gone. Wheeling the bike to the side of the pavement, he pulled back out his map hoping to look like he knew what he was doing while he waited on Hedwig.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ten minutes later the snowy owl was resting on the top tube of the bike, her claws catching the bungee cords. Folding the map, he looked her in the eyes, “Okay, girl, now let’s find Severus Snape.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She flew up to his shoulder as he pulled the bike off the pavement and into the road, mounting it as he did. She launched herself off and they started the tortuously slow trip once again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry lost track of both the time and exactly where he’d been by time Hedwig landed on the baluster of a stair leading to the door of the end terraced house. “This is it, girl?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hedwig flitted her wings and settled on the baluster even better.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry moved the bike through the small front garden to prop it against the side of the house near the stairwell. After taking a deep breath, he walked slowly to the door and knocked.<em> ‘Dumbledore trusted him, kept telling me to trust him. Snape was trying to tell me something while we ran through Hogwarts. I know it.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The thoughts kept roiling about in his mind. He was positive that Snape could hear them wherever he was. Harry pulled the ball cap down over his forehead and knocked again, doing his best to not sound impatient.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The door snapped open and Snape loomed on the other side of the portal. Harry could see the snarled words become trapped behind the man’s teeth and the flitting look of surprise crossed the pale face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Get in here,” Snape growled as he moved out of the way. He glared at Hedwig as Harry scooted past him, “You too, you’re too recognisable.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The owl flew in. Snape shut the door behind her, “Perch on the back of a chair.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She settled on one near a large fireplace leaving Harry standing awkwardly in the entry hall. Snape moved to stand between him and the door into the front parlour, blocking his view of Hedwig.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Why are you here, Potter?” He asked while folding his arms across his chest. Harry was positive one hand was resting on the man’s wand. He wouldn’t blame the Professor considering their last meeting.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry held his hands loosely by his sides as he answered, “You were trying to tell me something, sir. Back as we were rushing our way out of Hogwarts.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“When you were attacking me with both spells and words?” snapped Snape.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodding vigorously and started rambling, “Yeah, we both know I am too hot-headed and I didn’t analyse what was happening while it was happening. But … Dumbledore he didn’t try and defend against you, he didn’t do anything but ask you ‘please.’ And well, the whole time I was chasing you, you could have easily killed me like you did Dumbledore, but instead, you taunted me, cast simple things at me, and gave me the same look you always do when I am missing something very important. So...” He shrugged slightly, at a loss on what else to say.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Black eyes narrowed as Snape spoke softly, “All that should matter is that I killed Dumbledore.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re right – and to most people, that <em>is</em> all that is going to matter. But, your look said I was making a mistake. A bad one that could lead to horrendous conclusions. So, I thought about it since the beginning of the summer, and well …” he paused for a second to take a closer look at Snape, trying to judge his mood. Not being able to tell a thing, Harry continued, “Well … I was wondering if Dumbledore ordered you to do it. I mean, we’d just got back from a hunt to collect something from a cave and he told me to force-feed him this potion. He didn’t give me a chance to figure out what the potion did, he ordered me to keep giving it to him no matter what until I could get the thing. It could have killed him...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry paused as the memories of that cave briefly overwhelmed him. He honestly didn’t care if Snape saw them or not – it might convince the man he was telling the truth. He looked directly into the closed-off black eyes, “Maybe he was hoping it would – kill him that is, so you wouldn’t have to.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tension had leaked from the man’s frame though his expression didn’t change. “I am a Death Eater, Potter. I should be calling the Dark Lord here right now to take you away.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact, “I know, but I don’t think you’re his man. I think you’re still part of the Order and this was the only way for something to be done. What? I don’t know. Why? I can’t hazard a guess. But I just know it. I’m done doubting you, sir.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Even as those words left his lips, Harry wished they were true. It’d make this much easier. Instead, he was standing here waiting for the axe to fall.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">An eyebrow rose casting doubt on what he’d just said, but all Snape asked was, “How did you get here ?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Dudley, my cousin, lent me his bike. Hedwig showed me the way. I did take the Knight Bus for part of the trip.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Black eyes narrowed at the mention of the bus, but all he asked was, “Where’s the bike?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Propped near the steps,” Harry glanced towards the wall it should be resting against.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“There’s a loo at the top of these stairs. Don’t go poking your nose into the other rooms. Be back down here and sitting in the chair where your owl is before I return with the tea.” Snape flicked his fingers towards the narrow stairs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Needing no second prompting and grateful for the chance, Harry dashed up them. The loo’s door was slightly ajar while the other rooms were soundly shut. After he used the facilities and washed up a bit, he smashed his curiosity. He was barely sitting in the chair before Snape walked in with a small tea tray filled not only with a pot, sugar, milk, and cups but also with sandwiches and crisps. The man set the tray on the coffee table and poured out. Harry refused to think of him as playing mother, there was nothing mothering about how Snape poured. Instead, he far more resembled his Potions Master title.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How many lumps, Potter, and do you take milk?” Snape held the sugar tongs, his eyes watching him, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“One and a dash, please.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One lump of sugar was added with as much precision as an ingredient into a cauldron and the milk was drizzled over the surface as if Snape was measuring out each drop precisely. Harry wanted to mention that Aunt Petunia always added the milk to the cup before the tea, but the professional air about Snape made him refrain.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With two neat turns of the spoon, Snape handed him his prepared cup resting on its saucer. Snape’s own cup and saucer still sat on the tray with steam trailing up from it. Sitting on the sofa nearest the tray, Snape watched him, waiting.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>It’s a test. Do I really trust him? I do – at least I feel like I should. Not just because Dumbledore said to, but because there is just something about the situation. Because there’s always been something about the situations. They always seem to show him in a bad light, but every time – EVERY time – it turns out he is protecting me, Dumbledore, the Order, or somehow or other the entire school.’</em> Leaning over the cup, he let the steam waft into his face and breathed deep. The tea held no floral notes, no minty ones, not even the citrus ones found in Earl Grey that Aunt Petunia favoured.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Glancing up, he looked at Snape through the steam. The Potions Master was patiently waiting. Watching him as if he was a specimen that needed to be understood. <em>‘I trust him.’</em> Sipping the tea, Harry felt his eyes widen as the deep, rich flavour flowed over his tongue. This was better than any tea he’d had before. Waiting a moment, savouring the flavour, he took another sip.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape picked up his own cup and drank. “Don’t forget to eat. Dinner won’t be until later.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry set his cup down and picked up a triangular cut ham sandwich. “I’m allowed to stay until dinner?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Relaxing back into the sofa, Snape sighed, “Yes, as you’ve fled the relative safety of your home. We won’t need to make plans to get you out of there on your birthday, but you need to be somewhere safe. Now, who knows where you are?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry looked back at the half-empty teacup and the last bite of sandwich. Trust. “No one, sir. Dudley knows I am gone. He gave me the hat, clothes, bike, bag, and some food, but I didn’t tell him where I was going.” He paused a moment before rushing on, “I did warn Dudley about the Death Eaters. About how they can’t really dress like Muggles, about the Dark Mark. I told him to try not to get caught, but if he does ...” He clasped his empty hand tight, “If he does, that if he can get to you, you’d kill him as quickly and mercifully as possible. I didn’t mention your name, just your description.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape stared at him. Harry was fairly sure he shocked him but nothing showed in his face. Finally, the man nodded, “I’ll do my best for him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He just received a quick nod as acknowledgement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You have a bike,” Snape said, leaning forward to move the tea tray to a side of the coffee table. “We need to plot out a route to get you to the Burrow.” Black eyes snapped to his face, “And you cannot chance the Knight Bus or any Wizarding place from here on out. You were very fortunate earlier. The Dark Lord wasn’t expecting you to be travelling, but many people are on the lookout for you on the off chance.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape spread a map onto the table. “We are here,” he pointed to the north side of Manchester, “and the Burrow is here,” his finger slid down the coastline into Devon. “There are several places you can camp or get a room along the route, and all offer something in the way of a hot meal.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry picked up another ham sandwich triangle and leant in to see the map, listening closely. This was going to truly make dinner late.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was after Severus sent Potter upstairs to the guest bedroom that he finally let the afternoon and evening sink in.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Potter had tracked him down. Had used a bike – a rather nice racing one from what he could tell when he moved it to the back shed while the boy had been upstairs the first time – and his ingenuity to get from Surrey to Manchester. <em>‘And we can get him from here to the Burrow. I don’t have to worry about Mundungus getting the plan wrong, of things in that plan going horribly wrong.’</em> Sighing in relief, he rolled his shoulders. Yes, he had been annoyed by someone knocking at his door when he was heading to his lab, but it turned out to be a good thing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>I need to make him a potions kit. Double-check his packs for food and a medical kit. I also need to make sure the bike is in proper working condition. I doubt either of them checked it the morning he left.’</em> Putting the last of the dishes away from that night’s dinner of stew and bread, he headed out to run a maintenance check the bike.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was while he was airing up the tires, that he thought of the mirrors. He had made them back during the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, but they were never used because he and Lily had grown apart. They were two nondescript compact mirrors that he’d spelt for communication. Maybe he should offer one to Potter. The boy had proved himself today. He’d used his brain to both question things and to find a way to get to him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>If he has more questions, it would be easier for both of us. But, can I trust him not to get me killed?’</em> Severus pondered that while he adjusted the brakes after checking the pads. Sitting back on his heels, he stowed his bike tools back into their pouch on his touring bike. <em>‘I think I can. And if I can’t, well I am already in danger. I’ve given him room, board, and a way to get to his next spot safely. I might as well make it easy to tell him information to keep him safe.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That decided, he went to find a small tarpaulin to cover the ingenious way the boys had come up with to hang the hiking pack off the bike. <em>‘Potter might need a lightweight macintosh, too.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He made a mental note to find one while he hunted down the mirrors and before he went to his lab.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry snuggled deeper into the covers. The bed he was in was just the right amount of soft, the pillow had just the right amount of fluff, the covers weren’t too cold nor too hot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Breathing in deeply, he let his mind drift, all the stress since the end of the school year was gone. Memories of the last couple of days finally resurrected themselves and Harry remembered where he was. He sat up quickly as his gaze darted to the window taking in the predawn light. He wanted to go back to sleep. To cuddle under the covers and let the world go away. Snape might even let him, especially if the world would go away for the man too.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Both of them, living in their own little world with no Dark Lord, no Order, no battles, no sneaking. Just comfy beds, good food, and conversation. <em>‘And potions for Snape. I think I would like my broom too.’</em> Sitting there, with the covers pulled up to his shoulders, he indulged in the dream for a while longer. Then, he let them drop and the cold reality intruded with the chilly air. Both he and Snape had things to do and he shouldn’t delay any longer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He made it to the dining room before he smelled breakfast. Blinking, he tried to register the eggs, bacon, and toast waiting on him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Settle down and dig in, you need to be on the road shortly.” Snape set a cup of juice next to a teacup. “I’ve taken the liberty of putting you together a Muggle first aid kit as well a Wizarding one. There’s a macintosh with your bike, it’s prone to raining this close to the coast. I’ve also put a small tarp over your bag on the bike.” He sat down at the table and poured his own cup of tea. “After breakfast, we’ll go over the route once more and talk about communication. Eat up.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry took a vacant chair and dug in. Breakfast was as good as the stew last night. It didn’t take him long to finish.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape placed a metal disc on the table between them. “It’s a compact mirror. There are spells on it to make it practically indestructible. I have its partner. You will be able to talk to me through it. The steel ring in the copper will darken when there is a message waiting for you. Touch the ring and then open the case, and the message will play. Only you will be able to see and hear it. When you need to send a message, touch the ring until it brightens, open the case, and speak your message then close the lid. Only you and I are keyed into the mirrors.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry reached for it, his fingertips ghosting close to the ring of steel. “What if Ron or Hermione need to speak to you or hear a message? If … if something happens to me and they have to carry on?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape leant back, his eyes darkening as he thought. “I can set it up so that you can key the other two in.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry passed it back to him. Turning it over, Snape drew two symbols on the back with his wand. “One symbol for each of them. They must touch only one.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, sir.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape nodded and stood from the table. “Your bike is in the back shed. Do you have the map?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry pulled it out of the school bag. “Here it is.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Review the route while I get the first aid kits.” Snape strode off leaving Harry alone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It wasn’t too much longer before Harry was pedalling off.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Yen for helping me get this out this weekend. If it wasn't for her, it would've been at least the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The roads were long and the ride was tiring. Harry knew he was going to have problems walking once he stopped for the night, his legs were already sore. Snape had impressed on him to take it easy while riding – to go at his own pace – but Harry could also see the worry in the man's dark eyes. So, he’d pushed himself. He’d stopped for lunch at the town where Hedwig waited for him. It was some of the protein bars from Dudley and made sure to refill the water bottle before he started once again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">When he was finally on one of the designated bikeways, Harry tried to comprehend the last twenty-four hours. Snape was being nice. Or rather, nicer than Harry’d ever seen him. Not smiling happy-go-lucky, but competent, making sure Harry was taken care of. Snape made sure he had a light blanket, a ground tarp, a mackintosh, and a hundred quid. <em>‘I don’t know which surprised me the most, but the hundred quid was a shock when he just dropped it on the table next to the first aid kits.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Letting the bike coast down the hill he’d just cycled up, Harry decided that a hot bath was going to be necessary tonight. Maybe he could just take one and then camp at the hostel that Snape marked out as his evening stop.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">During a stop to fill his water bottle again, he checked the compact mirror on a whim. The steel ring was darkened. <em>'What could Snape have to tell me already?'</em> Looking around, he opened it carefully. The mirror showed his face briefly before showing him Snape's. It looked like the Potions Master was in his kitchen.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Potter, push through to the overnight stop we planned. I will meet you there.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirror showed him his face again. <em>'Why is Snape meeting me? Did I leave something at his place?'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tucking the compact deep into his trouser pocket, Harry pulled the map out once again to make sure he was on the correct route. <em>'I should make it there by a late dinner time.'</em> Stretching lightly, he packed the map away and stowed the water bottle. He had to get back on the road.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If he hadn’t seen Snape’s message, Harry would have stopped earlier even though Snape had warned him about camping on private lands. The last mile was hard to push through, even with Hedwig offering supporting hoots and flybys. It took a bit of searching, but he found the small hostel. With the brim of his hat pulled low, he got off his bike and bit back a groan at how sore he was. He pushed his bike into a corner and walked in, looking for Snape or someone in charge.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was said in the same tones as Snape always said Potter. Harry jerked his head about and spotted the man sitting at a table in the small dining area adjacent to the entryway. “Sir?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I’ve booked you a room for the night and dinner,” Snape stood up and crossed to the door. “I’ll show you where to put your bike.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry followed him back out and retrieved the bike. Snape gestured him towards the bike racks at the side of the building.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You put it in the right place for arriving. When you have a room, some places will assign you a spot for your bike to be stored. Make sure you lock it up,” he said.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stooped over to thread the chain and padlock. Glancing back over his shoulders, he knew he had to ask because next time Snape wouldn’t be there. “How do I get a room or a meal?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The question came out softer than he expected and Harry waited to be mocked. Instead, Snape considered him silently until he straightened, Dudley’s bike secured.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You would lock your bike up as you did earlier, then, when you enter the hostel, you will stop at the front counter. Tell the person who attends to you what you need – room, meal, bath, bike storage – and check the price to make sure you can afford it. Pay for your requests, and follow their directions,” Snape answered quietly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The longer he stood the stiffer Harry’s muscles felt. Limping to the main door, he waited for Snape to scoff. It never came. When he walked in the door this time, a man was waiting behind a small desk near the door. Harry glanced between Snape and the man wondering what to do.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“This is the teen I was waiting for,” Snape informed the other man who smiled at the news.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Welcome, sir,” the clerk gestured towards the dining area, “I’ll bring your key to you with your dinner.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a sigh of relief, Harry settled into the seat across from the one that Snape had originally been in. “Room? I thought I’d be bunking it with others.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape made sure the other diners weren’t close enough to see and twitched his wand. Harry felt the tingle of magic. <em>‘I wonder if it was the muffling spell?’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“A private room and a hot bath tonight. After this, the choice is yours how you sleep but you should make sure that you have a hot meal every evening.” Snape set a jar of white crystals and a bottle of Absorbine, Jr in front of him, “The Epsom salts are for the bathwater. After you’ve dried from your bath, apply the liniment to your legs and bottom. It’ll help with the soreness.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry moved them out of the way as the food was set on the table along with a key. <em>‘They’re not potions ... I can’t believe Snape is offering me a Muggle liniment.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thank you,” Harry tried to push as much of his sincerity into his voice. He wondered how much of this was because the trust he showed in Snape, and how much it was because Snape didn’t want one more thing to worry about.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dinner was simple – a shepherd's pie with a salad – but the pie was piping hot and filling. Before he could leave the table, Snape pulled out a cheque book and handed it to him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They are traveller's cheques. You need to sign the top of each one.” Snape paused, “Do you know how to use a traveller's cheque?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry flipped the book open and stared at the cheques inside. They had a line at the top and bottom for his signature and a defined amount printed on them. “No, I don’t.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“When you need to pay a bill, present the cheque to them and sign it on the bottom line in front of the clerk. They will accept it and give you change – if there is any due – in the region’s currency. So, you will receive pounds and shillings back. If they are lost, you need to alert me at once and I will inform the bank who will reissue new ones and place a hold on the ones missing.” Snape tapped the table next to the book, “Between these and the hundred I gave you this morning, you should be able to finish this journey without taking any careless risks. Return anything that’s left when you next see me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry tried to keep the shock off his face but knew he failed when Snape glared and passed him a pen.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sign them, Potter.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Taking the pen, Harry scribbled his name on the first one. “I’ll pay you back, sir, as soon as I can.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Just end this – that’ll be payment enough.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later that evening, while soaking in the hot Epsom salt water, Harry hoped he would succeed in doing what Snape wanted him to do.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The route Snape had mapped out for him was mostly on Cycle Routes. They were scary enough with the other cyclists weaving around him, but when he had to travel the roadways, it was far worse. The cars flew past no matter how fast he tried to go – the shoulders were always too narrow, the cars too close. When he could look around instead of where he was going, he enjoyed watching the open fields give way to wooded patches, which in turn gave way to villages and towns. The latter typically included a brush of fear for towns and villages meant cars.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">On the third night, he figured out what the straps he’d found tucked in his pack were for. A number of cyclists had either tight-fitting trousers or had their trouser legs cinched in. The little straps helped to hold his close, keeping them out of the chain’s path. He knew Snape had to add them – he hadn’t seen them until the first night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The first time he spotted a sign for the River Severn in Worcester, he read it as Severus. Since then, he’d thought of Snape every time he crossed over or by the river. He knew he needed to push on, try harder, hide better, not give up. <em>‘Except Snape said to be careful – don’t push too hard, eat a hot meal. He marked ideal stop points, but he highlighted plenty of others along the way. I’m glad he did because I wouldn’t have found them otherwise.’ </em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry gave up pushing through the day in Gloucester. It was only early afternoon, but he just couldn’t any more. The entire stretch down the A417 that ran along the Severn he felt like Snape was glaring at him. It took a moment, but he found a bunkhouse nearby and made his way there.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Maybe I should do a bit</em><em> of sightseeing? </em><em>I shouldn’t just sit down as I want too, that’ll make the stiffness worse.’</em> Still thinking about it, he parked his bike and went to find the person in charge.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later that evening, he relaxed in his bunk after a hot soak with the Epsom salts that kept refilling in his jar, grateful for the afternoon respite. <em>‘I have to push forward tomorrow.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A hot breakfast wasn’t necessary, but Harry felt better for it. The eggs, bacon, and toast should give him the energy to make it to through today. A quick study of his map and a glance at the River Severn, he mounted his bike. Sitting gingerly on the saddle, he winced. <em>‘A cushioning charm would be great. I have to keep going. No stopping, but once I’m there, I so am going to see if Mrs Weasley can help.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He made it almost to Bristol that day. Sitting at a table, his legs and back sore and his rear even more so, Harry studied the map. It should take him two more days to make it to the Burrow. Shifting, he winced. <em>‘Maybe three.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Rain came the next day just as he stopped. He hadn’t gotten as far as he wanted, but it was something. Crawling into the bed that night, he wished Snape had Apparated him or given him a portkey. Running a hand over his tired eyes, he slumped deeper into the flimsy pillow. <em>‘I wonder why he didn’t?’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His tired brain showed him a myriad of images of things that could have gone wrong. Harry discounted them all, deciding that it was because he had a bicycle already.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The next morning, when Harry checked the compact as was now his habit, he noticed the ring had changed colour once again. Flipping it open, he watched as the glass shifted, showing him the inside of Snape’s kitchen.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Potter, be careful as you get closer to the Burrow. The Dark Lord has learnt of your disappearance and has Death Eaters looking for you. Bellatrix thinks you might be heading for the Weasleys. Keep your head down and your wand close.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The image faded.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Great, just what I need. Bellatrix.’ </em> Sighing, Harry pulled himself up to push through the last leg of this journey.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After a good breakfast, he hung the school bag over his shoulders before pulling on the mackintosh. The hostel owner stopped him at the door.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“The storms, they’re going to be bad today.” She gestured toward the weather report, “I’d recommend you staying another day.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was tempting. Harry stared out into the pouring rain, dreading the ride. Shaking his head, he looked at her. “I can’t. My guardian, he’s expecting me and will worry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She crossed the room to the reception desk, and picked up the phone receiver, “Call him and let him know. I’m positive he’d rather you wait out the weather.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry considered it, but he didn’t know Snape’s Muggle number. <em>‘Does he even have one?’</em> Closing the mackintosh tighter around him, he stepped towards the door. “I have to be there tomorrow – I can’t be late. The people I’m meeting might leave without me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He wasn’t sure if the Weasleys were going to change locations, but if Bellatrix was hunting the area, it was possible. He didn’t want to arrive after they left.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Then wear biker shorts. They’ll shed the rain better.” She pointed to the little shop in what looked to be what was once a parlour. “I’ll discount them for you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Which was how he ended up riding out with a new outfit. Not only a pair of shorts but a t-shirt. She’d also filled his water bottle with tea. All of which made the ride that much more bearable. The shorts didn’t cling wetly to his legs, the t-shirt was easier to move in, and the tea was warm for a short while at least.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The pouring rain made the roads slick and it was hard to peer through. <em>‘I wish I could charm my glasses...’</em> The third time he was completely blinded, he pulled off to the side and took them off. Slipping them into the school bag, he peered out into the rain. Everything was fuzzy, but he could at least see. <em>‘I won’t know if someone is a Death Eater, though.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Worry eating at him, Harry rode cautiously into the Blackdown Hills Area of Natural Beauty. Hedwig was a white speck in the gloom, flying ahead of him to show him where to go. He knew the Death Eaters might recognise her, but he needed her to show him where the Burrow was.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The further he went into the Blackdown Hills, the fewer pockets of civilization there were. The rain picked up, which was both a blessing and a curse. <em>‘If I </em><em>can’t see them, then they can’t see me. On the other hand, I can barely see Hedwig anymore.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He’d lost the road a while back, Hedwig wasn’t following it. Instead, she seemed to be taking them the quickest route to the Weasleys. Dismounting, Harry was forced to walk his bike down slippery hills, through ditches of water, and once he was pretty sure he even forded a river – or at least a tributary. Under the cover of the trees, where the rain was lighter, he pulled out his map and his glasses. Studying the map intently, he realised that it was a river he’d forded – the River Otter. Hedwig waited patiently for him on a nearby branch. She almost seemed to be peering over his shoulders and determining the best way to lead him. He touched the map where Snape had marked the Burrow for him, noticing it was closer to the River Otter than Ottery St Catchpole.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Looking at the distance from where he thought he was to there, he sighed. It was less than his finger’s width, but looking out through the fields and trees, it felt like forever.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry kept to the dense woods that edged the River Otter as he worked his way to where he thought the Burrow would be. Not long after his stop, he spotted people in suspicious robe-like clothes. They might have been long raincoats but something deep in his gut had him thinking otherwise. He kept the hat pulled low, took off his glasses, and prayed to Merlin that he’d make it without drawing too much attention. He’d sent Hedwig to find shelter and wait for him to call for her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The ground was blurry, causing him to walk slowly, feeling the ground more than seeing it. Slipping and sliding, barely keeping the bike from falling, he was ready to call Snape and tell him to just forget it! There was no way he could make it, not in this mess, and that he was going to find a dryish spot and try again tomorrow.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Just as he reached for the compact, he spotted the Burrow in the distance. There was an orchard behind it, but enclosures were all that was between him and the house. Turning his head slowly, he looked for the watchers. <em>‘I won’t be able to see them anyway. The weather is protecting them as much as me. Can I get closer? Where is there more cover?’</em> He searched the area, looking for multiple paths to the house. The shortest distance would be to leave the woods here and go straight there. But if he were to follow the River Otter a bit longer, he could meet up with a hedgerow that grew between the enclosures, and then follow it until he was just an enclosure away from the house instead of three. <em>‘Cover over speed – even in this rain.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tightening his grips on the handlebars, Harry pushed on through the trees while keeping an eye out for the watchers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Halfway to the hedgerow, Harry spotted a Death Eater skulking just ahead of him. Luckily, they were looking out of the woods and towards the enclosures. Harry carefully went behind him, keeping a far enough distance in hopes not to be heard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The back wheel slipped on a rocky patch and he scrambled to catch the bike before sinking down behind the undershrub as much as possible while watching the robes to see if they’d turn his way. Minutes passed and nothing happened.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Drawing a steadying breath, he moved on, eventually getting around the Death Eater. Minutes later, he was in an old hedgerow. It was easier to move through which both gladdened and worried him. Moving as quickly as he dared, even in some spots riding his bike along muddy footpaths, he snaked his way around the enclosures. He peered out from the treeline and noticed he’d passed the point he’d planned to cut into the open, but he could tell that the current hedgerow he was in connected to the orchard behind the Burrow. <em>‘It’s helping keep the rain off me and it’s cover.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After staring longingly at the front gate of the Burrow, Harry continued on.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The driving rain lightened as he entered the Burrow’s orchard – which he now wondered if it was just part of the hedgerow planted with fruit trees – and after putting on his glasses, Harry went even faster, pushing his screaming muscles now that the end was in sight.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Someone moved into his path. Harry jumped back, letting go of the bike to draw his wand.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry?! Harry, it’s me, Ron!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry blinked and stared as his heart returned to normal. “Ron? What are you doing out in this rain?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron chuckled and reached for the bike handle. Curiosity coloured his face and his tone as he said, “I could ask you the same, Harry. I’m out here because Mum wanted some berries for dessert tonight and the rain just let up a little.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry spotted the bag that had some leaves sticking out of it. “Can I help?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He regretted the words the moment he said them. All he wanted was a bath, some food, and sleep – not necessarily in that order either.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron took the bike from him, and snorted in disbelief, “Did you ride this all the way here?” He studied Harry closer and shook his head, “I remember how long it took to get to your place when we flew the car there. You’re barely standing, mate. Let’s get you inside, dry and warmed up, and then we’ll let Mum know you’re here.” He pushed the bike towards Mr Weasley’s shed. “Come on. Is there anything you need from this?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Belatedly realizing he still had his wand in his hand, Harry tucked it away and followed Ron. “Yeah, there’s a bag under the tarp. It’s got my clothes and such.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron leant the bike up against the outside of the shed and between the two of them, they got the backpack off.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay, I’ll give Mum the berries and you sneak up to my room. We need to get you cleaned up before Mum sees you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Where is everyone else?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Dad’s at work and Ginny was over at Luna’s last I heard.” Ron handed Harry the backpack. “Let’s go through the front door.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was amazed the plan worked, but somehow he ended up in Ron’s room trying not to drip on everything. Ron was there a few minutes after Harry.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I drew a hot bath for you,” he nodded towards the bathroom, “do you have a clean change of clothes?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “No, it’s been a long ride.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe and drawers. “These will do until yours get cleaned. Come on.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He tugged on Harry to get him moving.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shed his mackintosh, grateful he still had his school bag over his shoulder as it contained the Epsom salts and liniment. Dumping the jar of salts into the water, he remembered he had to call Snape. <em>‘And fill Ron in on everything.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He found the compact, told Ron to stay, and climbed into the tub on shaky legs, sinking into the water with a moan of relief.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron leant against a wall and shook his head. “So, why were you coming all the way here? On a bike no less?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Smiling as the heat penetrated his cold limbs, Harry knew he should start from the beginning. “I had time to think when I got to my relatives. I knew something felt off during my fight with Snape at Hogwarts after Dumbledore… well, you know. Snape could’ve killed me easily, but he didn’t. He just deflected everything I threw at him and attacked with words. It wasn’t until I had time that I realized it was intentional and he was just trying to get away.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Mate – Snape is the bad guy,” Ron cut in, his words a snarl.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “Snape sent me here – gave me money to get here and a map and the salts for the water and warned me about the watchers around the Burrow.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron’s eyes narrowed as he held up a hand, “Wait – watchers around the house? Here?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry sat up quickly and winced as he pulled sore muscles. “Yeah – Bellatrix and some other Death Eaters. Snape said they found out that I’d left my Aunt’s and were hunting for me. Bellatrix thought I might come here, so is watching the place. I saw some in the woods near the river. They’re not doing anything but watching. I’ll warn your mum when we head downstairs.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron’s voice quavered with shock as he asked, “Snape warned you? Did he give you the bike?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He chuckled at Ron’s dumbfounded stare, “Dudley lent me his bike so I could escape the house. Yes, you heard right, my cousin Dudley. He’s alright now. I didn’t want to bring trouble there when I turned seventeen so I asked Hedwig to lead me to Snape. She did and he didn’t kill me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay …” Ron sank to the floor, his eyes wide, “You found him, didn’t give him any warning, and he just accepted you with open arms and gave you a map and stuff?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry laughed, “Not quite with open arms but he did feed me and let me spend the night.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Close enough,” Ron chuckled weakly, “close enough.” He closed his eyes and pulled himself together, “So, what’s next on your summer adventure?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You haven’t heard all of this one yet,” Harry scoffed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Well, spill it,” Ron waved a hand at the bath, “but we need to hurry or Mum will begin to wonder.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Making good use of the lavender-scented soap, Harry told Ron about the adventures of the bike ride and about the mirror.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hold on, Snape is waiting on you to let him know you’re safe?” Ron asked, his eyes widening.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, picking up the compact mirror. “Yeah. I touch here,” he rested a wet finger on the stainless steel ring, “and when it brightens, I open it, wait just a moment until it is no longer showing my reflection, and then speak my message.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The ring had the faintest of glows when he was done. Opening it, he leant back against the tub and grinned into the mirror that showed him nothing. “Hey, Professor Snape, I made it safely to the Burrow. I will key Ron into the mirror soon and have him leave you a message. Can you have more than one message waiting and if so, how can you access them? Oh, and thanks for the help!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed the compact. “Let’s wait until late this evening for him to get my message just in case it only holds one.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Then get out of the tub and let’s get some food in you.” Ron held up a faded Chudley Cannons towel.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Your Mum, she's going to be okay with this? I mean – Snape wouldn't have told her to expect me, and I didn't,” Harry wrapped the towel around himself.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron laughed, “Mate, it'll be the same as when we brought you home the first time. She wasn't expecting you then either – and this time, we won't get in trouble for borrowing Dad's car.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Smiling in relief, Harry got dressed in the borrowed clothes, rolling up trouser legs and wiggling his toes in the warm, dry socks. He pushed up the sleeves until his hands showed. “What's for dinner?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Pasta with sauce – I think it's a bolognese sauce – and salad. Berries with cream for pudding.” Ron headed down the stairs. “Hurry up, before Ginny gets back.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Flying down the stairs, both teens rushed into the kitchen only to find Molly Weasley frowning at the stairs, hands-on hip.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How many times have I told you not to run in the house ...” She stopped when she saw Harry. Looking between the two, she glanced out the back window. “Harry, my dear, how'd you get here?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry pushed a hand through his still-damp hair. “I rode a bike, Mrs Weasley. I've been here long enough to get cleaned up and changed. Is it okay?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He worried about where'd he go next, but would leave if Mrs Weasley told him to.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Brown eyes snapped back to him, a frown creasing Mrs Weasley's brow. “Of course, it's okay.” She came forward and wrapped him in a hug. “I'd preferred knowing when you arrived, but at least you’re here safe.” She let him go and nudged him towards the stairs. “Get your dirty things down to the laundry. Dinner will be shortly.” After a quick spell to dry his hair, she turned to Ron, “Go set the table.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry bolted back upstairs to collect his wash.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dinner was the best meal Harry had had since Snape’s. He managed three helpings of pasta and two helpings of berries and cream while nodding at Mr Weasley explaining why what he did was foolhardy and noting Ron's expression telling him that this was a normal event.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I need to warn everyone that there are Death Eaters watching the house,” Harry said when he could get a word in edgewise, “I sneaked past them as I worked my way through the woods around the river.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Mrs Weasley blanched as she glanced at Ginny.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I’ll floo to Luna’s next time, Mum,” Ginny reassured her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They may be watching there as well, so keep an eye out,” Mr Weasley said.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ginny nodded quickly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later up in Ron’s room, Harry pulled back out the compact. The ring was darker. Flipping it open, he waited. Snape appeared with a forest in the background.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Potter, thank you for checking in. Stay put, do not wander about. The Dark Lord is still looking for you as watchers stationed at your relatives' place have reported that you still haven't been seen there.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirrors will remember every message you haven't seen, but once they've been viewed they will disappear. I will be waiting for Mr Weasley's message.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The image was gone, showing Harry his face in the glass with Ron's peering over his shoulder.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I didn't see a thing, Harry. Just you staring intently at your own self.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded while closing the compact and turning it over. “That's what Snape said would happen. Now, you need to touch this symbol – only one of them, the other is for Hermione.” His fingertip rest just above the two marks.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron pressed one with his index finger and waited. “What now?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shrugged, “Try to see if it will respond to you and leave a message for Snape?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron studied Harry closely, searching his face and eyes intently. “You honestly trust Snape? That he’s helping us, that he’s still on our side?” He frowned and leant closer as he asked tersely, “Why, Harry? He killed Dumbledore, he’s been a right git for years, why trust him now?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry bit his bottom lip and studied the night sky outside of the window before turning back to Ron, “Because Dumbledore said to trust him. The Headmaster didn’t look nervous, scared, or even upset when Snape aimed his wand at him on the tower. He just said ‘Please, Severus’ and that was it. The person who looked upset, put upon, like he really didn’t want to be there was Snape. I mean, you had to know his expressions, had to be studying him for a while to notice, but I decided to learn all his facial quirks after not knowing got Sirius killed.” Harry turned back to Ron, “So I spent last summer trying to remember every expression and what was happening then. I spent last school year watching him intently.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron chuckled, “I noticed, but I thought it was the normal paranoia of the Defence Professor blended with the fact it was Snape.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shrugged slightly, “A bit of that too. But as I thought about it, most of the time – when it counted – that we suspected Snape as the villain, we were wrong. That brought me up short earlier this summer and I started obsessively analysing that night: what he did, what Dumbledore did, how Snape acted towards me afterwards. That’s when I began questioning what truly happened. I mean – Dumbledore’s hand was already withered, and I couldn’t see his arm. Also, he had me force him to drink a potion – told me not to stop no matter what.” He fiddled with the compact, clicking it open and closed, “So, I began to wonder if his pleas to Snape was an order for him to do something already agreed on – like the potion. That made Snape’s face make sense – he didn’t want to but had to. Like me making Dumbledore drink the horrible potion.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry place the compact on the bed between them, “I didn’t trust him when I went to find him, but I wanted answers. He didn’t turn me over to Voldemort, he didn’t yell at me, he didn’t kick me off his doorstep. He took me in, feed me better than my relatives, gave me a bed for the night, made sure I had a plan, a way to communicate, and the funds to get here.” He sat back with an earnest expression on his face, “I didn’t trust him, but I do now. He’s known for hours now that I am here, and we haven’t been attacked.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron studied him carefully and then walked over to look out the window, his gaze searching the hedgerows and enclosures.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They’re watching the house?” he asked softly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded even though Ron couldn’t see him, “I saw at least two of them, and it was raining hard and gloomy. Who knows how many I couldn’t see.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron stared out into the darkness a moment longer before striding purposefully to the bed. He picked up the compact, turned it over and touched the ring, which brightened. Opening it, he stared into the glass and started speaking. “Sna – uh, Professor, I'm trying out this thing. If it works will you let us know? Oh, and thanks for taking care of Harry and sending him to us.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed it and handed the compact to Harry. “Now we wait.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stretched and winced as still sore muscles protest. “And sleep. He might not respond until the morning.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Laughing, Ron threw him a blanket and pillow to go on the cot that he’d used during his previous visit. “Good night, Harry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Catching both with ease, Harry replied, “Good night,” and settled down, the worry of the past few days melting away into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The following morning, they watched Snape's message together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“It worked, Mr Weasley. Do keep track of Mr Potter.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron laughed at Harry's scowl.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Over the next couple of weeks, Harry convinced Ron to look at their summer homework even though he knew he wasn't going back next school year.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Mate, if you're not going to be there …” Ron paused and looked at the door as Hermione’s voice floated up to them from the stairwell. “I didn't know she was getting here today.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shrugged, “Maybe they didn't tell us because they weren't sure.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Maybe,” Ron crossed the room only to stop at the door and look back at Harry, “If you're not at school, we need to be with you to help. If nothing else, so we can alert Snape if anything happens to you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sighing, Harry agreed. Hermione's voice reminded them to head downstairs. “I'm going to have to explain it all to her too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, mate,” Ron beamed, “and I am going to watch the whole thing.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Laughing, they ran downstairs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later that evening, they explained everything that had happened so far, and then keyed Hermione to the mirror. She sent her own message to Snape and received her own reply by the morning.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A week later, while the plans for Bill's and Fleur's wedding were taking over almost every conversation in the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, and Harry escaped to the orchard, hiding amongst the trees.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry scanned the area, looking for the watching Death Eaters until he remembered Snape's message yesterday. The Dark Lord was calling them back to prepare for something else. <em>'But I still have to be careful because they are still looking, just not as many of them.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry, you are planning on taking us with you when you head out?” Hermione asked quietly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re staying for the wedding?” Ron asked right behind her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry clutched the compact in his pocket. He knew he should leave these two behind but at the same time, even Snape had known he wouldn't. It was the only reason the man would have to key them into the compact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sure, it's the day after my birthday and Mrs Weasley wants us there. I don't know what to tell your parents about us leaving.” Harry pulled out the compact, rubbing the metal case between his fingers like a worry stone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Us?” Hermione beamed, “So, you are taking both of us with you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, “I don't think I could do this without you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry,” Ron's tone caused Harry to look at him, “the ring – it's darker.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All three of them looked at the compact. Turning so that they all could see the mirror, Harry opened the case.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape stared at them, a row of bookshelves behind him. “Potter, there is an attack planned on the Ministry on the first of August. Make sure Arthur stays away that day. Also, there is rumour of a wedding being planned – I would recommend it being moved to the thirty-first and then everyone get into hiding. I don't think the Ministry is the only place the Dark Lord plans to attack. So, do not let Arthur be at the Ministry and no one should be at the Burrow either.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirror went blank, leaving three stunned faces reflected in the glass.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I don't know if we can convince them to change the wedding date,” Ron murmured. “Not with all the planning that's been done. And that would keep Dad home that day, too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry slowly closed the case, “What about Percy?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron's face tightened. “He wouldn't believe us about the attack, but we could try to guilt-trip him into attending the wedding.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“But what if they attack here too like Snape suspects?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We know this area better, we could escape easier. Especially if we get them thinking of what might happen,” Ron stood up and offered a hand to Hermione as Harry bounded to his feet. “Harry, you might have the best luck with convincing Percy that there are only minor hard feelings, so you write him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What date should I say?” Harry asked as he slid the compact into his pocket. “Snape was pretty clear about us not being here on the First.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron stared the direction of the Burrow, “We’re not going to get the date changed. There is no way this close. So, everyone needs to be ready to run as soon as an attack happens.” He looked back at them, his face reflecting the worry Harry knew was on his. “I'll talk to Dad – warn him that something might happen and we need to be ready to flee. Hermione, see if you can sow the seeds into Mum's mind or at least Fleur's about a possible attack.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We need to make sure our bags are packed and ready, complete with food supplies and money,” Harry added as they headed towards the house. “I just hope we can get them before we need to flee.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione held up her small bag, “I'll charm this so that we can put everything in it and carry it with me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Can you make us each one?” Ron asked, “That way if we get separated, we at least have something.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione nodded, “Make it something small so that you can hide it on you and it'll be easy to carry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Will do,” both of them chorused back as they headed back to the house.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry watched as Hermione stopped in the kitchen to talk to Mrs Weasley and Ron went to find his Dad. Then he headed up to Ron's room to write Percy a letter. He would have to find some way to get it to the estranged Weasley, but he'd figure that out after writing it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Setting quill to parchment, he began, hoping he could come up with the right words. <em>'Maybe Ron should add a bit to it. He was the last one Percy contacted.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The first of August arrived. The past week and a half had been a flurry of never-ending discussions and Mrs Weasley getting more and more harried by the day, cooking what seemed like six meals a day.Even Fleur went around with a preoccupied frown on her face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry, Ron, and Hermione did their best to stay out of everyone’s way. They were on pins and needles waiting for something terrible to happen. Each of them had their own bags packed and hidden under their dress robes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron succeeded in convincing Mr Weasley that something might happen and that they'd have to run for it. Mr Weasley had given Ron the tent they'd used during the World Cup and his cherished collection of Muggle currency. All of which was stashed into his bag. Harry had insisted they pack food – he knew just how hungry travelling could make you – and water. He made sure he had his entire gear stowed in his bag, all except Dudley's bike. Mr Weasley, with a bright gleam in his eyes, promised to look after the bike for him, and it was currently hidden in his shed. Hermione had sown her seeds well and Mrs Weasley prepared for the worst. Hermione's bag had food, clothes, and a potions kit worth its weight in salt. Every wedding guest was to have an emergency portkey or know how to Apparate just in case.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry wasn't sure if he was successful in getting Percy there, but the happy cries of surprise from the garden made him hopeful. A glance out the back window showed him Percy looking trapped in his Mother's arms and his Dad's hand on his shoulder. Harry hoped they would listen to Ron's warning on how to handle the prodigal son, especially the Twins.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Opening the compact, he made sure Snape could see the Weasleys in the background. “I couldn't get the date changed, but they are all here. Ron, Hermione, and I got all of them to prepare for the worst. We are ready to run if needed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed it and put it deep into his trouser pocket with his emergency bag on top of it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The attack came during the wedding reception. The three turned their wands drawn to help defend the Burrow.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Go, now!” Mr Weasley barked at them before addressing everyone else, “Leave! Before they get closer.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry watched as guests started popping away. Casting one more look at the Burrow, hoping it wasn’t to be his last, he grabbed Ron and Hermione’s arms. He spotted the worry and grief competing on Ron's face as the portkey activated.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once they appeared in some unknown field, they let the stick fall from their grasp. Hermione looked around as Harry squeezed Ron’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Where should we go now?” Hermione asked, “Maybe over there. We could camp in the woods.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “We can’t camp on private land. We should go to Grimmauld Place. It should be safe. I doubt Snape told them how to get in.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay, mate,” Ron murmured, worry still etched on his face. Hermione just nodded.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later that evening, while Ron and Hermione were keeping Kreacher distracted, Harry sent another message, letting Snape know that they were safe.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run or Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harry peered out onto the streets filled with people who couldn’t even see the window he was looking out. Grimmauld Place was both a blessing and a curse. It was shelter, Kreacher made sure they had food, kept the place clean, and was helping to find the locket. But they were also unable to walk out the doors. Outside periodically lurked Death Eaters. ‘<em>Bellatrix or Mrs Malfoy probably told them the general location of the house and they are looking for it.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Twitching the curtain closed, Harry walked away deeper into the house. Over the last several weeks they had explored rooms that had been off-limits while the Order lived there. Harry had gone through Sirius’ room, sorting the things left behind. Ron and Hermione had insisted on helping and together they not only cleaned up what Kreacher wouldn’t touch but also sorted their leftover grief. Harry had also found a priceless picture – at least to him – of his Mum, Dad, and him all together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry,” Hermione held that day’s Prophet out to him, “look.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Taking it, Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly. Snape had to be cringing at the full front-page coverage. <em>‘Or he could be enjoying it as it can be used as a distraction to other events.’</em> He paused, his eyes darting over to Ron and Hermione before looking back at Snape’s scowling image. “Can we use this as a distraction? As a way to retrieve the locket?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How do we destroy it once we have it?” Ron paced between a chair and the sofa. “I mean – you said the diary was one and we saw what it did to Ginny. I don’t think we should be exposed to one of those things for long, especially in a place with this much affinity to the Dark Arts.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Fiendfyre curse, but I wouldn’t dare use it.” Hermione shuddered slightly, “It’s practically impossible to control.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron turned to Harry, “You stabbed the diary with a basilisk's fang. Do you think the corpse is still in the Chamber?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded even as he pulled out the compact. “So, shall we congratulate Professor Snape and ask how to get a fang?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“In the morning, mate, when you normally message him,” Ron nodded towards the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready and we don’t want to worry him unnecessarily.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next morning, Harry propped up against his pillows and watched the compact’s mirror fade away. “Good morning, Professor. Ron, Hermione, and I wish to congratulate you on your promotion and hope you can do some good with it.” He paused a moment not sure if Snape knew about the Horcruxes, but decided to continue. “To complete part of the mission assigned us, we need a basilisk's fang that we think can still be obtained in the Chamber of Secrets. Do you think there is a way for us to get one? Thanks, sir.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He clicked the lid closed and knew it was now time to wait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape returned his message by lunchtime. All three of them crowded around the compact and watched as Snape came into view once again with a forest behind him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Midnight, Potter. Give me warning and I will make sure the halls are cleared. Have a way in and out of the Chamber. Let me know when you have succeeded.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape’s gaze shifted from looking in the centre to just over Harry’s right shoulder. “Mr Weasley, please explain to Mr Potter and Miss Granger what a Taboo is. The Dark Lord has instigated one on his chosen name.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With that, they saw their faces looking back at them. Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron, waiting.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron sat back, his eyes wide. “That’s why they’re out there. The Death Eaters – they can find us because we keep saying his name.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione raised an eyebrow causing Ron to rush to continue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The name, it’s jinxed – that’s what it means. Taboo jinxes a word and then the casters can track where it’s being said. So, if we use Vo... that name, then they’ll be able to find us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione frowned slightly, “I refuse to call him You-Know-Who.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Death Eaters’ Boss?” Harry offered, “Or maybe Riddle? Tommy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron chuckled, “Or we can call him like Snape does – the Dark Lord – and that’ll confuse them into wondering who we really were if they captured us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As much as I like the idea of Boss Tommy,” Harry grinned, “I think Ron’s idea has merit and Snape will know who we are talking about.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other two agreed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Okay,” Harry pulled his knees up to him and studied the other two. “So, we go after the locket tomorrow, get to a Floo, Floo into Hogshead, get to the Chamber, get a fang, destroy the thing, leave, Floo back to London, and get some sleep. I’ll let Snape know tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Getting the locket didn’t go as smoothly as they’d hoped, and Yaxley caught Hermione during her Apparition away. Luckily, her goal was the Leaky Cauldron so they didn’t give their home away. A quick repelling charm from Hermione had Yaxley letting her go, and Harry was positive that Tom did something as they Flooed away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Aberforth might have seen them leave his Floo, but they didn’t see the man as they slipped out his front door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry, Ron, and Hermione darted back and forth through the lanes, making their way to the Shrieking Shack.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sinking on the floor near the opening to the tunnel, Harry sighed. “We made it this far.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Now we just need to get into the school and up to the second-floor bathroom,” Hermione eyed the tunnel entrance with trepidation.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But first we need to stop by the pitch’s broom closet and borrow two or three,” Ron added even as Hermione made a mew of distaste. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let’s go,” Harry started into the tunnel, “Snape said by midnight and I don’t want to be late.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other two followed behind him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Getting across the grounds, through the front door, and to the second-floor girl's bathroom was surprisingly easy. Crowding around the sink, Harry concentrated on an image of a snake and started to speak. Ron nudged him, stopping him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can I try, mate?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry grinned and slid over just a little, “Go for it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Narrowing his eyes, Ron hissed the word he’d been practising for over a month. “Open.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry shook his head. The first sound was off.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron tried three more times, each time causing Hermione to get more and more anxious, but the fourth time worked and the sink moved.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You want to slide down or fly down?” Harry peered into the gaping darkness.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Slide,” Hermione said as she pushed herself off the edge and into the long pipe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron and Harry’s eyes met. Ron shrugged and followed Hermione. Harry followed him. Ron caught him and kept him from falling over the bones littering the ground. All three lit their wands, and Harry took point, Ron and Hermione following.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron and Harry both stopped where the rockslide was supposed to be.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Where?” Ron shot Harry a puzzled look.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry could only shake his head and worry that the basilisk wasn’t there any more either. Hurrying, he continued on to the Chamber’s door. He was going to let Ron open it too, but he was so concerned, he did.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stopped just inside the door, his eyes searching the oppressive darkness. “There were torches but I don’t know how to light them.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione frowned slightly and then cast a Fire-making Spell at one of the discernible pillars nearest the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Flames leapt from its top to both its neighbours, lighting them up and then continuing to the next until all were aflame, lighting up the entire space.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blinking, adjusting to the light, they saw the skeleton of the basilisk still stretched out on the floor. Harry fought against the fear that rose up in him and walked resolutely to it. A hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him around and into a tight embrace.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mate, thank you,” Ron squeezed him even harder. “Thank Merlin you lived.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reaching around, he patted Ron’s back. “You’re welcome.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was all he could say. He patted the back one more time. “Come on, Ron, let’s get those fangs.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron let him go and they both moved next to Hermione to study the skeleton.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Be careful – those fangs are sharp and deadly poisonous,” Harry said while absent-mindedly rubbing his arm.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other two nodded, and the three went to work pulling the fangs out of the snake’s mouth and storing them in a bag that Hermione had brought for it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron dumped the locket on the floor and knelt next to it with a fang in his hand. As if sensing the danger, the locket popped open. Smoke billowed up and showed his fears, ones half-formed, to everyone. Hermione walking away. Harry dead. Hermione dead. His family dead. Harry and Hermione together, him left behind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ignoring them, knowing it had to be the piece of metal, Ron jammed the fang through the smoke, into the bottom of the locket where it was coming from and dragged it across the locket, leaving a trail of melting metal in its wake.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A horrific scream filled the chamber reminding Harry eerily of the diary.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When it ended, Ron looked between Harry and Hermione, his expression a bit guilty. “I … I don’t think anything is going on between you two, but sometimes...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry rested a hand on his shoulder and then helped Ron to his feet. “I get it mate, I do. Now, go talk to Hermione, she seems shocked.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron handed him the fang and crossed over to where Hermione was still staring up into the area where his fears had projected.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry watched him start a conversation that should have happened during their Fourth Year. Affording them as much privacy as possible, he picked up the locket, grateful that it just felt like cold metal now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A moment later a hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks, mate,” Ron murmured, a smile curling his lips.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Welcome,” Harry turned towards the entrance, glancing at Hermione who beamed at him, “now, let’s get out of here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In deference to Hermione, they walked the path back to the pipe, then they flew back up to the bathroom. Hermione was Ron’s passenger while Harry went in front, using his wand to light the way. Getting out of the school was as uneventful as going in. So, Harry was shocked to see Snape waiting for them in the Shrieking Shack.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger,” he pointed to three transfigured chairs around a table and a pot of hot soup and three empty bowls waiting on them. “I trust your task was successful?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry started in on the creamy chicken and vegetable soup, “Yes, sir. Do you know anything about it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape tipped his head, “To hunt down Horcruxes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah,” Harry watched as Ron and Hermione slowly joined him, but neither had touched the soup. He dished them each a bowl. “Do you know where we should look next?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As he spoke, Harry reached into the bag and pulled out two fangs, offering them to Snape, “Just in case you need them.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape blinked but accepted them just as carefully as Harry offered them. “Thank you, Potter.” They went into a dark bag that Snape had pulled out of his robe. “All I know is that the Dark Lord entrusted an artefact to Bellatrix Lestrange. It’s the only one I haven’t been able to discount as an ordinary thing he wished to be stored.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded, “I know there should be something that was important to Ravenclaw, but after that, I’m not sure.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How many are left?” Snape asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Three,” came softly from Ron as he started eating the soup.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape nodded, “I will attempt to learn what I can.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank you, sir,” Hermione murmured finally trying the soup.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Finish quickly,” Snape gestured to the soup, “You need to get back and so do I.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The three ate quicker.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was Hermione who suggested that Kreacher could access the Lestrange Vault. It came after he’d refused to accept the locket back, preferring to keep the RAB locket.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry grinned, <em>‘Ron suggested giving Snape Slytherin’s Locket remains as the man was the Head of Slytherin.’</em> Kreacher caught his wandering attention.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kreacher can get into the Vault, but he has to tell Miss Bella where Harry Potter is,” the elf looked at him for his permission.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry looked at the others. At Ron and Hermione’s nods, he looked back at the old elf. “Go ahead – tell her we’re here. We’ll leave. You get into the Vault and use one of the fangs to destroy the cup. It should have the same feel about it as the locket had.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kreacher studied the three before accepting the fang Ron held out to him. “Kreacher will. Then Kreacher will go to Hogwarts so Miss Bella can’t ask me again.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good plan,” Harry said, “just make sure to stop by and let us know that the cup is destroyed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Kreacher will. Now, Kreacher will help Master Harry pack.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Leaving Grimmauld Place was sad, but they all agreed it was necessary</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry leant back against a tree, his eyes searching the empty branches, wondering what was going to happen next. They’d been camping for the last week – Hermione’s wards were holding up well – and in that time, they had become bored.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kreacher stopped by last night and let them know he’d succeeded in destroying the cup in the Lestrange vault. He also told them that the Death Eaters couldn’t find the house, but were hovering around it. He was willing to stay there if they wished to return.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione urged him to go to Hogwarts. He only complied after looking at Harry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Digging into his pocket, Harry pulled out the compact as he was in the habit of using it like a worry stone. His fingers slid around the edges of the smooth metal just outside of the ring, his gaze on the leaves on the ground, trying to figure out the next step. <em>'We just don't know how to figure out the next Horcrux. There has to be more, I can't see Boss Tommy not making several backups and Slughorn's memory points to six of them. That's why Ron told Snape there were three left.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Glancing at the compact, he noticed the ring was darkened. He jumped to his feet and rushed into the tent, totally forgetting that this was Hermione and Ron's private time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry!” Hermione jumped away from Ron, her skin slightly flushed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron had his wand in his hand as he searched beyond the tent flap.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry stopped, “Sorry guys, I forgot …”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron relaxed and shook his head, “What happened, mate?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He held out the compact, “We have a message from Snape.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The three crowded around the mirror as Harry opened it up. Snape came into view, the Forbidden Forest in the background.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Potter, the things you are looking for – could Ravenclaw's diadem be one? Miss Lovegood was talking about possibly seeing it in the place where you met with the DA.” An eyebrow raised before Snape's black wand flicked, creating a smoky illusion of a crown-like thing. “If you recognize this, and can tell me where it is located, I'll see if I can destroy it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The diadem floated there for a few moments, rotating around before the mirror reappeared.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry looked at both Hermione and Ron. “Do either of you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Both were frowning hard in thought. Sitting on a bunk, Harry joined them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Luna said it was in the Room of Requirements?” Hermione mused, “I think there was a crown or tiara like thing on one of the shelves in there when we first met. The day we were deciding what to call ourselves and signing the paper. It was near a bust.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry and Ron frowned harder. Ron shook his head, “I don't remember it, but if you and Luna do<b>…</b>”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded as he pressed his finger onto the metal ring waiting for it to brighten. Flipping the compact open, all three of them peered into the mirror.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione described what she remembered and then Harry spoke up, “You've got to go to the seventh floor and pace the area near Barnabus the Barmy's tapestry. Think of the room for the Defence Club, or just the diadem. It might show up.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If you stab it or scratch it with a basilisk fang, that should do it. Just beware – it can attack you. The locket showed me my worst fears as if they were the truth.” Ron studied the glass before adding, “Please, look after my sister the best you can. Bye.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione and Harry added their goodbyes and Harry closed the compact. “I hope he finds it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other two nodded in agreement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a month later that Snape let them know the Horcrux was destroyed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry stared out into the forest through the tent flap. It was snowing. Luckily, the tent was helping to keep it warm inside and there was a source of water nearby. <em>'We still need food though.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sighing deeply, he turned away from the outside world and surveyed the one inside the tent. He was alone at the moment – Ron and Hermione were out looking for anything that might be edible – and he spotted the laundry pile. <em>'No way we can afford a laundrette even if we decided to go into town. I don't know if Boss Tommy's people are casing out Muggle towns. I might as well make it look neat.'</em> He knew it was a habit left over from the Dursleys, but he couldn't leave the mess any longer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once everything was folded and neatly put into piles, he decided to organize his bag. It was then he found the travellers' cheques. Flipping open the book, he paged through them, determining how much money he had left. <em>'I might have some coins at the bottom of my bag too.'</em> Setting the book aside, he dug to the bottom of his bag, finding loose change and a small folded up stack of notes. <em>'We've been needlessly starving... I should have remembered that I had some left. But, can we go into a Muggle town? It might not be that safe, but we need to eat and it would be nice to have clean clothes. Maybe one of the hostels? Is there one close enough nearby? Some of them had a place to wash your clothes and there were small grocers that packed easy to carry food near them.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reaching for the map, Harry's gaze was immediately drawn to the river Severn. <em>'He's still taking care of me. I need to remember to pay him back after all this.'</em> Snape's payment request drifted through his mind. <em>'Something more than just ending this war, too.' </em>He spread the map over the table, hunting for their current location. It took a moment to find the small section of the Forest they were hiding in, and then he began looking for a hostel in a small but large enough village nearby.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione suggested they transfigure three bikes before they walked into the small village. Harry considered riding his but didn't want to leave Ron or Hermione behind. He wasn't sure if Ron could ride a bike, and was wary of asking Hermione if she could.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry showed them where to park their bikes and then entered the hostel, heading towards the reception area. In a trice, he had them a warm dinner and baths for later, a camping spot even though the owner preferred them to have bunks, and found out where the nearest laundrette was. That it was right next door to a grocer was even better.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He asked for his change from the travellers' cheque in small notes and coins. The owner had smiled knowingly and did so without question.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Just in case, we should get the food first, then the laundrette, then come eat, bath, and then set up the tent,” Hermione said as they moved their transfigured bikes to their designated campsite.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron nodded and Harry frowned, “We can start the clothes and then while their washing or drying, we can shop, then come back for the clothes. It will cut back on the time we're visible.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The other two grinned. Harry showed Ron how to work the coin washing machine and he noticed Hermione was paying close attention and was following his directions as she filled one.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once all their dirty clothes were in the wash – Ron had insisted on them transfiguring something to wear so everything could be cleaned – they headed to the grocer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Simple things,” Hermione said as she pushed the trolley towards the produce. “Potatoes, rice, beans, onions, dried vegetables if we can find them if not then canned ones.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We need a can opener too,” Harry added, “Unless there is one in the kitchen supplies.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione and Ron both shrugged, so Harry kept an eye out for one.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron added a few tins of meat to the trolley to everyone's approval.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Two hours later, they returned to the hostel with clean clothes and groceries.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The owner directed them to a corner table of one of the long tables and brought them meat pie and salad. A hot pot of tea was already sitting near them with three cups.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Enjoy, the baths will be open until nine.” He waved as he headed back to the front.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron took a small first bite and closed his eyes, “This is good, mate.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry tried a bite and smiled, “It sure is.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Taking their word for it, Hermione tried hers and smiled. All three dug in and finished the meal in record time. That night, they had some of the best sleep of their lives, feeling clean and full.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next morning, as they were finishing breakfast, three wizards rushed through the front door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry glanced around. <em>'The room is empty except us – the owner is in the back and everyone else is already gone.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The trio jumped up and darted towards the nearest door. Harry and Hermione cast shielding spells, blocking the cutting and stunning spells coming their way as Ron flung the door open. They darted through and Harry slammed the door shut behind them, praying that the nice owner wouldn't come out until the wizards were gone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The door was flung open again as they Apparated back to the forest.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry was glad he had already paid for the meal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We can't stay here,” Ron said as he scuffed out the signs of their firepit. “We have to go someplace else.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione paced as she banished the rocks they'd used to hold their makeshift spit, “Where?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let's go towards Hogwarts – they might not expect that,” Harry said while scouring the area, looking for any signs that they were followed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The Shrieking Shack has a roof, and people already expect sounds from it,” Hermione said, “But we'll need to go in stages and let Snape know.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They agreed and left their comfortable campsite.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Potter, don't come any closer to Hogwarts,” Snape said, “The Dark Lord is coming for a visit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the mirror's now empty glass.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We can't get too much closer,” Harry set the now closed compact on the scarred table. “So, I guess we should let him know we're already here?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We've only one Horcrux left and then we can face him,” Hermione frowned. “I just wish we knew what it was.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry pressed the ring and then opened the case, “We're in the Shack already, sir. Do you have any idea what his last Horcrux is? We are out of ideas. We'll leave when we know, and we'll keep low while he's around.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He closed the lid.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron hopped up and headed for the dilapidated kitchen. “We need to spell the chill box and cook up some meals now. That way we only have to warm them later.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione and Harry followed him and together they whiled away a few hours going through their store of canned food.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape’s return message was brief with a dank stone wall behind him. “Keep in hiding – don’t come out of the building. The Dark Lord is coming tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The next morning they received another message from Snape.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I believe it is the snake. All evidence points to it.” Snape's background was the frozen Black Lake. “I will try to remove it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry sent a message back immediately, “I'll see if I can draw him out of the castle and we'll confront him outside of Hogsmeade. Maybe he'll leave the snake behind.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He didn't expect to get a reply back within a minute of shutting the case.</p><p class="western"><br/>“Potter,” Black eyes stared into his, seemingly searching his face. Harry knew the man couldn't see him but it felt like he could. His heart started to beat faster. Whatever Snape was going to say couldn’t be good. “Albus told me to relay this message to you. If you do not wish to do as he says, then flee the country with hints that you've gone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He paused and Harry felt a heavy dread settling in his stomach, his heart beating even faster, “According to Albus you need to let the Dark Lord kill you without you fighting back. A sacrificial lamb,” the last words were spat out. “Albus believes that you are also a container for a Horcrux.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry dropped the now blank mirror onto the table, his eyes searching out Ron's and Hermione's. They both looked equally stunned.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mate...” Ron clasped Harry's shoulder and dragged him close. “Run. We'll let Snape know the choice we made and then I'll go with you. Just let me tell my family. We can get lost in Romania, Germany, or Hungary.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione joined them, making it a three-way hug, “I'm going too. You know my parents don’t remember me now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For a long, long moment, Harry let himself dream of the choice Ron and Hermione chose for him. For all three of them. Settling down together, learning a new language, trying out new foods, while attempting to access their money and possibly getting the Weasleys to move there with them. Then he let them go.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If I do that, then Voldemort will win. He can't die with me alive. Then everyone's death will be for nought. Everyone's sacrifice will be for nothing. I … I can't accept that.” Harry pulled back just enough to see Ron's face. “Can you see if I can be buried with your family? I … I know them better than mine and ...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron searched his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He scrunched his face up to prevent them from falling. “I'll make sure of it, mate, if I can. You're not going out there alone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We'll both be with you,” Hermione's voice cracked around unshed tears.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry picked back up the mirror, his hand shaking a bit. “I'll let Snape know.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coming to Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to YenGirl for helping with this tale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harry walked through the centre of Hogsmeade, fear and resignation warring inside of him. He had to get Voldemort's attention, and he also had to get him to come to him. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation on the school grounds.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He reached into his pocket, his fingers quested for the compact but didn't find it. <em>'I don't have it. I gave it to Ron so he could let Snape know what happened.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He waved to Rosmerta and then to Aberforth, both he caught looking out the doors of their respective pubs. A few more minutes had him outside of Hogsmeade. He glanced to the right at a hedgerow and saw Ron and Hermione wave at him before hiding again. Harry began pacing back and forth, hoping something would happen soon before he lost his courage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>'He has to leave the snake. Maybe Snape is convincing him to and that is what is taking so long. And he has to get off the school grounds.'</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A crack sounded nearby followed by several more. Spinning about, Harry stared at not only Voldemort but numerous Death Eaters. His heart lurched in shock.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>'Ron, Hermione run away! Get help!'</em> He couldn't yell the words out loud – not a single sound could make it past his dry throat and mouth – but he hoped they would do it anyway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry Potter,” Voldemort purred as he glided forward, long fingers gesturing for his minions to stay. “You decided to stop running. You finally understand the uselessness of trying to escape your fate.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry tensed up, his fingers tightening around his wand, knowing he had to stand there. Had to let this happen. <em>'Maybe I can make this go quicker?'</em> He forced a smile onto his face and stepped towards Voldemort. “The prophecy said I had to be here, so I am. As you said, it's fate.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voldemort snarled, “The prophecy has already been fulfilled – you vanquished me when you were a baby. Now, it is my turn – and I choose for you to die.” The last few words came out almost a hiss.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry tipped his head to one side, wondering if what Voldemort said was true, but trusted Dumbledore and Snape enough to continue standing there. Having a Horcrux in his head would explain the connection between the two of them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You've been the cause of my horrible life since I was one – just end it,” he goaded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voldemort's wand stopped mid-swing, red-eyes narrowing with obvious questions running through them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Second thoughts?” Harry jibbed, “I never thought you had those.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry watched the green light speeding towards him and prayed that Snape succeeded and that Voldemort would meet his end today.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron couldn't watch. He stared at the compact, his finger close to the ring and listened. At the last second, when the Killing Curse was cast, he had to see Harry's last moment – he had to at least be there for his best mate – and he looked. Briefly, for ever so slight of a second, Harry's eyes met his and then the curse hit him, causing the vibrant green to turn dull.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The sound of Harry's body hitting the ground was muffled by multiple Apparitions happening. All around were members of the Order of the Phoenix popping up. Voldemort grabbed one of the Death Eager’s arms and even more Death Eaters arrived.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron was divided between leaping out to help and alerting Snape to what happened. Then he noticed that the ring was darker and flipped open the compact.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nagini is dead,” Snape said, the Headmaster's office behind him. “I have placed the school under lockdown. No one can come in or out without my express permission.” He paused for a moment, and his eyes tightened slightly before he continued. “Do not let Potter’s body stay in the battlefield. Weasley, the Dark Lord is, in essence, a flesh golem or a Horcrux container; therefore, isn’t truly considered alive. He needs to be dealt with, but plain physical attacks won't do much. Don't cast an Unforgivable. Use a cutting curse or something similar – the magic in them will allow them to do damage.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione's fingers curled around the compact, closing it in his hand, as she turned to the battlefield. “We have to remove his head, that should guarantee it’s gone.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron rested a hand on her shoulder as she started forward. “You summon Harry's body and guard him. I'll get the Dark Lord.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She whipped around and glared at him, “Why?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because your summoning spells and shields are better than mine,” Ron said steadily even as he decided on his route to get to Voldemort.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her lips compressed around the complaint he could see forming and she nodded her head. “You be very careful. Once you've done it, get out of there. We'll take Harry and run.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron pulled her close and kissed her. “If the worst happens, take Harry and run for the school. Call Snape and let him know you are coming.” His heart was pounding, but he ignored it, pressing the compact into her hand as he let her go. “Give me a minute to get close then get … get Harry.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She nodded and tucked the compact into her pocket.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron dodged through the battle, keeping as unnoticed as possible, doing his best to get close to Voldemort as the golem gleefully shot killing curses into the melee. Ron wasn't sure if he cared if he hit friend or foe. <em>'What to cast? Snape said a cutting curse. Hermione said to take his head off.' </em> He ducked between two duelling groups, keeping his head down and a shield spell on his lips. Making it through, he dropped into the tall grass, letting it mask his location while he studied the moving masses around him. <em>'What was that one that Harry mentioned almost killed Malfoy? Sectumsempra! I'll do it and the Severing Charm. If he's a Horcrux, a fang would be good to have ready too.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Getting to his feet, but doing his best to keep low, he rushed through an opening in the direction that Voldemort was in.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Greyback appeared before him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron dodged, hoping the werewolf didn’t notice him and end up going away from his goal. A glance back showed Greyback sniffing the air and then following behind him. Turning back around, Ron ran, hoping to getaway. He could hear Fenrir stalking him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was touch and go as Ron rushed around duellers, Greyback getting closer and closer. <em>'I have to lose him. I have to </em>…' He ran straight at a pair of duellers, his dad and a masked Death Eater, and dove straight through their battle, barely missing the bone-crushing curse, hoping Dad moved fast enough to avoid it. A howl from behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder and see Greyback hitting the ground, his breath shuddering, his chest crushed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He watched as Dad took out the stunned Death Eater and then Greyback.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hoping Hermione hadn’t seen how reckless he was – she might kill him for it - Ron began making his way towards Voldemort again. He succeeded after three less dramatic dodges and he was once again crouched low in the grass trying to assess where he was and where he needed to go.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His jaw sagged in disbelief when he finally realised that he was directly behind Voldemort with only one Death Eater between them, battling someone - Remus he thought. While tugging one of the larger basilisk fangs out of his bag, the Death Eater between them miraculously moved, giving Ron a perfect shot. He took it</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Sectumsempra! Diffindo!”</em> he hissed, pouring as much intent as he could into the spell. With the fang gripped in his other fist, he leapt up and rushed towards him. The first spell carved into Voldemort's back, part of it hitting his neck. The Severing Charm's aim was true and it sliced Voldemort's head clean off. Making it to the falling body, Ron stabbed it with the fang and then leapt up again and took off through the churning mass of melee fights, no one noticing what he'd done.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As he hurtled across the battlefield towards where Hermione was hovering over Harry's body, her wand at the ready, he realised that Voldemort's wounds hadn't bled. <em>'Snape was right – he wasn't alive.'</em> A touch of euphoria filled his head – he hadn't killed someone, just destroyed something. He was jerked back into focus as Hermione's wand swished in his direction and he felt a spell fly past him and the sound of another spell smashing into a shield. He dove into a nearby spur of the hedgerow, fell into the stream and laid there momentarily stunned. <em>‘Stupid! I knew it wasn’t over. I should have been paying more attention. At least Hermione agreed to watch after me.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A sigh of relief escaped him. He was still alive, she was still alive. <em>‘Harry’s not.’</em> He cut off that train of thought. He couldn’t go there – not right now. Pulling himself out of the cold water, he worked his way to where he last saw Hermione. When he made it, she and Harry were gone. Praying she started towards Hogwarts with Harry, he headed that way.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He met up with her a few minutes later, the forest dampening the sounds of the battle they’d left behind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I called Snape and told him what happened. I hope we can get in.” Hermione passed the compact to him with shaking fingers. “You check while I float Harry.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her face was grim with tears silently coursing down her face. He looked down at the metal disc and was surprised to see two water droplets onto it. Raising a hand to his face, he found it was wet too. Whether it was water from the stream, tears, or both, he dashed them away and noticed Snape had responded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hagrid and I will meet you at the gate.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was short and to the point, but it made both of them feel better.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus tapped the gates with his wand when he spotted Weasley and Granger just on the other side of them. Opening one of them, he gestured for them to move quickly. His chest tightened when he saw Potter – no, Harry, <em>'I can call him that – he deserves to be separated from my hatred </em><em>of</em><em> James.' – </em>floating behind Granger.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Locking all emotion away, he directed them towards the carriage and turned to attend to the gate.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry!” Hagrid howled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Not now, Hagrid, we need to get them up to the school and to Poppy,” Severus snapped. Placing his wand against the gate, he focused on the wards, shutting the school down completely, unlike the earlier version. Nothing could enter or leave the school now, not until all four Heads of House and himself ended the lockdown, and they were also the only ones who could communicate with the outside world through one floo in a small nondescript, easily sealed off office on the ground floor of the castle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That done, he turned and joined them in the carriage. It was a sombre ride up to the castle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva met them at the door of the castle. It had taken him firing the Carrows, killing Nagini, confining students to the dorms, and partially locking the school down before she'd given him even the benefit of the doubt. She did summon the Order to check out the area around Hogsmeade once she found out why Voldemort left.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Her stony expression melted when she spotted Harry, sadness engulfing it briefly before she pulled her neutral mask back on.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hagrid nodded towards them, tears streaming down his face as he turned back to his hut, "I'll check on th’ Forest, Headmaster."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Be careful in there, and don't try to go far," Snape replied while he walked towards the stairs, Harry floating behind him. He directed Granger and Weasley to follow him, “The Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey needs to check you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They made a silent procession and Severus rested Harry's body on the bed he usually occupied. Poppy rushed out of her office when they entered and met them at the bedside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Granger brushed the hair out of Harry's face. She stopped and Severus knew that look – she was puzzled by something. He felt his heart speed up when she moved her hand in front of his nose and mouth. Her other one rested on his chest, just over Harry's heart. <em>'Surely, he didn't survive it twice.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But this was Harry who regularly did the impossible. Severus couldn't defeat the spark of hope in him. A spark that grew when Hermione swung to them, eyes wide.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He's breathing...!” Her eyes darted to Weasley and then to him, Minerva, and then Poppy. “I know he wasn't earlier. But ...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Weasley made a sound halfway between a gasp and a sob. Severus quickly pulled back his own robe sleeve and began uncovering his left forearm. Albus had said Harry had to die for the Dark Lord to.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Moving closer to Harry, Poppy flicked her wand in patterns Severus recognised even out of the corner of his eye. He finally got down to his unmarred skin just as she spoke.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He's breathing,” Poppy rested her fingertips on Harry's neck, her eyes rounding in joy. “Mr Potter is alive!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Granger and Weasley sank to the foot of the bed even as Severus felt his legs giving beneath him. Somehow he landed in a chair instead of in a heap on the floor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry Potter had survived again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr Weasley, Miss Granger,” Minerva sounded as if she was in her classroom. Severus had no idea how she did, but she did. “What happened?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus half listened as he stared between his bare arm and Harry’s chest rising and falling softly. His name caught his attention.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Professor Snape gave Harry a mirror so they could stay in contact after the Professor sent him to my house,” Weasley said, “And we used that to talk to the Professor constantly while we were completing Dumbledore's task for Harry. If it weren't for him, I doubt we'd be done.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Headmaster.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus jerked his gaze towards Minerva. That was the most neutral she'd ever said that to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You helped Mr Potter?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Miss Granger jumped in before Minerva could continue, “He helped us too. We were able to use the mirror to tell him we were coming here, and that let him get us help and get us into the school.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He also helped us get into and out of the school earlier this year,” Mr Weasley added, “Professor Snape has been on our side this entire time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva reached over and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking him gently. Severus didn't have a chance to warn her that it was a bad idea.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy glared at her. “Professor McGonagall, Mr Potter needs to wake up on his own.” She turned her attention to the teens sitting on the bed, “You two, up on those beds. I will be with you shortly.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She then looked at Severus, assessing him for a moment before continuing, “Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, please, leave. I'll let you know when they can be seen.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus blinked at the polite if stern tone then levered himself out of the chair – which now upon seeing he knew that Minerva had to have transfigured it for him – and started for the door. He just hoped he could hide until he could think again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva let the Infirmary door close behind her. <em>'Severus was helping. Potter noticed something and went to Severus for help. Not me, not anyone else, but Severus. And he got it too.'</em> Her eyes narrowed as another thought crossed her mind. <em>'Was Albus controlling this? Did he set Severus up for this?'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Turning on her heel, she went back into the Infirmary. Poppy had just tucked Granger and Weasley in. She lifted her head and glared at Minerva.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva waited by the door, knowing Poppy would come over there when she was done. She didn't have to wait long.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I said I would tell you when to come back,” Poppy said quietly but her eyes remained fierce.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I am calling a staff meeting in the Headmaster's office and wanted to make sure you could join us,” Minerva nodded towards the beds, “Can an elf watch them for an hour at the maximum?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy frowned as she nodded, “What's it about?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We need to talk to Albus and determine just how much of Severus' life he destroyed, and then determine what the next steps are to be.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy smiled even as her eyes narrowed, “Merci.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A tiny elf appeared next to her, “Yes, Madam Pomfrey?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Watch the students that are currently sleeping. Alert me the minute there are any changes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Merci nodded and crossed the room as Minerva called and told a group of elves to tell all the professors and staff except Snape to meet up in the Headmaster's office now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When they all popped away, she and Poppy headed out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus was surprised he made it back to his room without Minerva. He knew she was curious as a cat and very protective of the staff at the school. The only reason he hadn't felt her ire more prominently these past few months was because she was afraid of the repercussions on them. Now, though, that Voldemort was gone and the Carrows locked away he didn't have the same backing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With a feeling of satisfaction, he locked the door and only then realised he had gone to his dungeon rooms, not the Headmaster suite. <em>'Maybe she won't find me for a while.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tiffy,” he waited until the little elf appeared, “please bring tea and lunch for two when I summon you next.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tiffy nodded and popped away. Severus settled in his chair near the fireplace, the cheery fire that Tiffy had brought to life as she left warming him. Closing his eyes, he waited, trying to let the knowledge that Voldemort was dead and Harry was alive – both equally important points – sink in. Trying to accept that peace was here.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Almost thirty minutes later Minerva knocked on his door. He considered playing dumb like he didn't know who it was, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He knew every staff member's knock – each had a different pattern and height on the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Not opening his eyes, he flicked his fingers, causing the door to unlock. “Come in.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The door opened and someone entered the room. He didn't bother to move or open his eyes. He just wanted this over with. “Would you like some tea?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“In a bit, Severus,” Minerva replied, “but first a few questions.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His lips twisted up into a semblance of a smile, “Of course, ask away.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You truly gave Mr Potter a mirror during the summer, and made it so that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley could communicate with you as well?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr Potter showed he could think,” Severus thought she was surprised by the lack of venom as he said Harry's name, but wasn't willing to look to find out. “He made valid observations, found me, trusted me and so was in my care. The Dark Lord had people looking for him and I had to be sure he made it to the Burrow safely. That was best facilitated by us being able to communicate. Potter brought up the idea that the other two should be able to communicate with me as well. It seemed like a reasonable safeguard.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The Carrows – who wanted them here? Where are they now?” she asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The Dark Lord insisted on both being here, so they were. I would never hire either of them – poor teachers, worse than our normal bottom of the barrel-scraping.” Severus sighed, “As to where they are now, I fired them – you witnessed that – and had the house elves lock them up in a dungeon room – the one Filch wants to use again – and when Granger said they were on their way here, I told the elves to take them both, along with pages of evidence of them using the Unforgivables, forcing minors to do so, and their other heinous acts, to Auror Tonks. The elves are to stay with her and them until they are properly incarcerated. The elves knew they would not be returning anytime soon and were told to report to the Hog's Head when their task is completed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was a gasp that didn't sound like Minerva's, but Severus refused to open his eyes. At this moment, he wanted to believe this was between him and her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Why did you kill Albus?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The accusatory tone was absent, making Severus wonder what happened.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He told me to. He was already dying from a curse we couldn’t cancel, and it was the only way to put me in place to become the Headmaster. It wasn't a guarantee, but it at least opened the possibility. It worked, and what we hoped would come to pass did. I was able to minimize the injuries to the students and prevent their deaths.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was a pregnant pause. “Students were still hurt.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But they lived,” was his only defence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was a shuffling and the closing of his door that he couldn't ignore. Opening his eyes, he braced himself. Everyone was in his room, all looking at him with uncertainty warring over their faces. <em>'Coming to terms with what I said? Making their own conclusions?'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Why weren't we informed earlier?” Minerva groused.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Filius shook his head and moved to sit on the sofa, “Because we aren't as good as Severus is at acting. We'd have given things away and what we experienced this First Term would become the norm for years to come.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pomona and Sinistra sat next to Filius. Filch took his other chair, and the rest began conjuring and transfiguring ones to sit in. Pulling his wand, Severus opened his sitting area to allow everyone to be included. Filius grinned as the sofa floated with them still on it. Another spell had the coffee table transfigured into a dining table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tiffy,” he waited until she appeared and gestured towards the full room, “please bring enough to feed the entire staff.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Beaming, she popped away, only to reappear with help and food.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After everyone was served, Severus turned to Minerva, “Do you want the school? I can hand it over to you now and you can assign a new Head of Gryffindor so the school can be unlocked. We know I won't be getting out of this one.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We'll discuss the unlocking of the school later,” Minerva said. “No, I don’t want it yet.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rolanda jumped in, “And since we had that staff meeting at the beginning of school … you know the one that the Carrows weren’t at and no portrait attended as they were watching the Carrows.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus was amazed. He knew what she was doing wouldn't hold up under Veritaserum, but most people weren't subjected to the potion. He could see the dawning realisation in the other's faces too.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She looked over everyone, a smile curling her lips. “Remember, it was the one we confronted Severus and learnt that he was still on our side. It took Pomona to get it out of him, but once she did we were able to work together this term to keep the students alive. We agreed that hurt was better than dead.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They began eating the ham sandwiches and chips while everyone thought about it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva nodded first, “Yes, I remember it – Severus was very upset at the time that he couldn't fool Pomona.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pomona smiled, “No, it wasn't that he couldn't fool me, but that he still wanted access to the greenhouse. He needed to keep making potions just in case Potter needed them. He was responsible for the boy still.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Filius nodded, “And he needed us to make sure that he could sneak things out to them if events panned out wrong for them.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus decided not to mention the time he succeeded in sneaking them into the Chamber of Secrets. Minerva frowned and he remembered that Ronald Weasley had referenced it. She didn't say anything but smiled at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Filch nodded, “We all played our parts to the hilt to make sure the brats would make it through the school year.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">One by one the rest of the staff nodded – albeit some grudgingly – and chimed in their agreement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Horace held up a chip, “Are the students in the dorms being served lunch?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus nodded, “I instructed the elves to be sure to feed them as I wasn't sure how long they were going to be confined to their dorms. Now that the danger is over, we should release them.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva shook her head, “As your Deputy Headmistress, I recommend letting them stay there until dinner time. We should inform them what has happened, check on the ones hiding, and then everyone needs to be at dinner tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bathshebatapped the table lightly, “We need to know where everyone stands. Everyone, student and staff need to say whose side they are on, and we need to do it in a way that it will be shown as true or false.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The rest of the staff looked at the Ancient Runes’ professor uncertain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What do we do with those who are for blood purity?” Rolanda asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bathsheba frowned, “Not blood purity, but for Voldemort specifically. For Voldemort or the Wizards of Britannia – those should be the choices.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sinistra shook her head sharply, “For or against Voldemort's methods, those should be the choices. You can still be against Muggles and Muggleborns, but not agree with killing everyone. Terror is not the way to win your way.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva nodded, “And it will reduce the stigma of stating you are for blood purity or against it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We'll have to be sure to explain the choices,” Filius added. “So, when we tell the students what has occurred, we shall tell them of the declaration time before dinner. But how shall we show if it is true or false?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bathsheba smiled at Septima, “Between the two of us, we can come up with an array to place in the Great Hall by dinner time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus cut in, “They are minors and so we need parental permission to do such a thing. No, we can’t require it of them, but we can do so for us. It might help them” <em>‘and some of you’</em> “ accept that I am not for Voldemort. If we do that, would anyone have any objections to stating that which side we were on – whether we supported Voldemort or not?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The staff considered his question as they continued their lunch. Finally, Minerva spoke, “You are right about the minor part – we can’t do that as much as we might want to. I agree with the staff telling the students which side. It might alleviate fears and” she looked at Severus, “it might show others that the person they look up to had made a choice they didn’t expect.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“All in agreeance, raise your hand,” Severus said, and didn’t bother to count when all hands were raised. “Then, Bathsheba and Septima, please see what you can create. If it is ready tonight, then we shall do it tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Ancient Runes and Arithmancy professors’ eyes met before they turned back to Severus. Bathsheba smiled, “We’ve been tinkering with such an array in our off time. It will be ready tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The others chuckled and Severus nodded, “Then set it up around the High Table.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He turned to Horace, “Do you think I should join you in telling the Slytherins? They may believe me when I tell them that he is gone and I might have some sway in convincing them that this is a good thing.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The older professor thought about it for a moment before nodding, “It might be best.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus nodded and directed his attention to everyone else, “The current lockdown on the school will not allow anyone or anything on or off school grounds – the Forbidden Forest is counted as part of school grounds as is the lake. It cannot be released until the Heads of House and the Headmaster do so – we shall be having a meeting tomorrow to go over the procedure. There is only one floo which can be used to connect to the outside world and only by the Headmaster and Heads of House – communication only, no physical transfer – and at the meeting tomorrow its protocol will also be discussed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva sat back with a nod of satisfaction.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Food shall be harvested from our kitchen's greenhouses, the chicken coops and farm, the lake, and Hagrid's farm until we receive notice from a trusted source that all threats are neutralized. The elves have stocked up for the Holiday season, we shall ration this out if we need to.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley's presence are not to be disclosed until they are ready to rejoin their House. Their presences will not be disclosed to the public until we have to. Classes will continue as normal after dinner tonight. With hope, the students will be able to go home over Christmas Holidays, but if not, we shall continue as normal.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“During the Holiday, we shall devise a plan to cover for our two missing teachers and catching the students up on those subjects as the lessons they have been learning do not match Hogwarts standards. If we are capable, we shall post the positions and attempt to hire during the Holidays.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He watched his staff, waiting for their response.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy places her napkin next to her plate, “I need to get back to the Infirmary. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She walked out the door while the others started talking amongst themselves. Severus leant back in his chair amazed that everything had gone this well so far.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pomona leant forward, “I can see what is edible in the Classroom Greenhouses to contribute. The students should have a Holiday Feast.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We might not have to worry,” Severus started to say only to have Horace cut him off.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You know, I know,” Horace gestured towards the rest of the table, “and they know how long the clean up from this is going to be. We won’t be opening the school until at least Valentine’s Day. Christmas Holiday is supposed to start in three days, there is no way they’ll be done. Trials have to be held, Death Eaters sussed out, more trials held, the Ministry figured out and the school should be locked down until we know it is safe.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They are the future of our world,” Septima added, “We’ve got to protect them the best we can. We’ve not been able to do so this entire year, we can now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It won’t be much different than normal after the new term starts,” Rolanda added, “except for food and Hogsmeade visits.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll work with the elves to force start plants for vegetables. Flour and rice will be an issue, but we can use beans and potatoes.” Pomona frowned, “If we start now and rush their growth, we could have a crop in January.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva announced, “We shall tell the students about the lockdown at dinner tonight.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus agreed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus and Horace met up with Filius, Pomona, and Minerva after their talk with their Houses.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I should tell the hiding children,” Severus said as they turned towards the stairwell. “As Headmaster it is my duty and I can show them the absence of the Dark Mark.” He pulled up his sleeve to show that it was gone to Filius and Pomona. Horace had seen when he showed the Slytherins.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You shouldn't go alone,” Minerva frowned and the others nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“But if you all come with me, then they will not believe that I knew where they were but didn't seek them out before,” Severus said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then take a couple of armours with you,” Minerva flicked her wand towards the ones standing near them. “You can say they're for the students.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sighing, Severus accepted them and headed off to the seventh floor. He had marked where the Come and Go Room was after Umbridge had found the DA in it two years ago. This year, once students started going missing, he had checked to see if it was in use. Every time he did, he noted the door but also noticed that the Carrows couldn't see it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The armours clanked to a halt near him as he knocked on the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was cracked open and the student who opened it widened his eyes in shock. Severus spoke before he could slam the door shut again, “Voldemort is dead,” he showed them his already bared left arm, “the Carrows are fired and removed, the school is locked down so that his supporters cannot access the school. Whatever means you've been using to get food has been cut off. Please, return to your dorms.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He stepped back as the door opened wider. Longbottom stood there, searching his face and then noticed the armours.</p><p class="western"><br/>
“Why are they here?” he asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They are to guard you on your return to your dorms. All students are supposed to be in them, but past experience has shown that not all students follow that order,” Severus kept his tone bland, letting not one ounce of scorn to enter it as he fixed his sleeve.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Longbottom studied him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How can you see the door? Even with your master dead, you're still one of them!” a voice yelled from inside the room.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I was once again a spy and have now been relieved of that duty.” Severus stepped back, gesturing them out of the room. “Tonight, at dinner, the staff will declare whose side they were on. You need to go to your dorms, get cleaned up, and be there.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He turned and walked away, knowing he was exposing his back to attack, but hoped the students wouldn't. That hope was dashed when he reached the sixth floor. Spells hit him with enough force to crash him into a wall. He waited for them to finish the deed, but all he heard were footsteps running by.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The world began to darken as he felt his blood seeping out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva gave Severus five minutes head start and the slowly began following him. As Deputy Headmistress it was her job to check on students as well, and she was going to be justifying her actions with that reasoning. She was more worried about what could happen to Severus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She watched as students and armours came rushing by her. <em>'Where is Severus?</em>' When she could, she hurried up the stairs. A shadow in a corner caught her attention on the sixth floor – it was darker than it should have been this time of day. Rushing over, she compressed her lips in a tight line as she saw Severus unconscious and bleeding. Tonight, she was going to have a word with the students.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A flick of her wand had Severus floating face down and level and she headed back to the Infirmary for the second time today.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy rushed out as Minerva settled Severus on a bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What happened?” she asked even as she cast her diagnostic spells.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He went to tell the hiding students what happened, and I found him like this after they rushed past me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy's eyes narrowed as she looked at the results of her spells. “They did a number on him. He won't be leaving here until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She gently began removing his robes knowing that his were protected from being spelt off.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He needs to be at dinner tonight,” Minerva moved to unbutton the cuffs of his coat and shirt on her side of the bed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There and back again, nothing else.” Poppy rested a hand on the now bare bloody back, “That is, as long as I can get him healed up enough to go.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva blanched at the open wounds and knew it was only the protective spells in Severus' robes that kept him alive. His back looked like he'd been hit by a multitude of severing charms.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poppy summoned the needed potions over, “There are some broken ribs and cracked vertebra as well. I think there might be more damage, but I need to start on these first.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I'm ordering some armours to guard this room,” Minerva said as she backed away to let Poppy start working.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks,” Poppy said as she gently poured a potion over the cuts causing them to steam.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Walking out of the room, Minerva set four to guard it and then went to find the other staff members.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. True Colours and Painful Obligations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise to all who are reading this. RL has become mentally draining and I have gotten to the point where I don't want to look at computer screens. That said, I'm on break for a bit, so I am going to do my best to have this completed - maybe not posted - but finished writing (yes, I broke my own cardinal rule of not posting before it was finished being roughed out.).  </p><p>That said, Yen had finished her once through and was waiting on me for the second go-round and now that we have finished that, I figured you all would accept chapter 5 without a title. I don't know what to call it ... I'll take chapter title suggestion if you want to offer them. ^-^ Thanks for understanding.</p><p>ed: Thank you to both Yen and KitElizaKing for the title. And many thanks to everyone who offered one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The blackness released Severus quickly as it always did when he woke up. The last thing he remembered was the fading light, the seeping of blood into his clothes, and running footsteps vibrating on the floor. Cloth pressed against his cheek, his nose almost squashed into a pillow. An indrawn breath let him know where he was. <em>'I'm in the Infirmary, but how did I get here?'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tension in his back and the shortness of his breath stopped him from rolling over. He opened his eyes, seeing a section of his pillow and sheet, hoping to see Poppy who could tell him how bad things were and how he got there. <em>'Dinner. I need to be at dinner tonight.'</em> Not seeing her, he closed them again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He contemplated getting up. He didn't want to, he had a feeling he was going to hurt even more. <em>'I deserve this. I should have died after all I've done.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Depression settled over him like a cloak and he laid still under its weight.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voices made him open his eyes again. Shifting his head a bit and swallowing a groan, he spotted Weasley and Granger sitting at Harry's bedside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I can't believe that he was hurt here, at Hogwarts,” Weasley said softly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“McGonagall said it was students who were hiding,” Granger replied, “We don't know what it was like here in the school. He couldn't let anyone know he was helping us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Weasley nodded, “But it still isn't fair – without him, this war would still be raging. They’d still be in danger. I mean, he locked the school down – he killed Nagini without even knowing that the Dark Lord was going to die.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus took as deep a breath as possible – which wasn’t much - and said, “Life isn't fair, Mr Weasley, but I am glad that some of my fairness went to Mr Potter, helping his extraordinary luck, and the two of you, helping keep you safe.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That little speech was enough to exhaust him. The two of them rushed over to him, relieved smiles spreading on their faces.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Professor!” Granger touched the bed near his shoulder. “Thank goodness.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus looked between her and Weasley, hoping one of them could tell him how he ended up in here as Poppy was still missing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Granger, as adept at reading facial expressions as ever, glanced towards her office door, “Professor McGonagall brought you in about two hours ago. Madam Pomfrey and she were speaking softly, but I heard… well, broken ribs and bad cuts.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What's happening during dinner tonight, sir?” Weasley asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>'They should know just in case something happens.'</em> Quietly, he told them the plan. “So, I must attend dinner tonight. You two are to stay here. I do not want your presence to be known until Madam Pomfrey releases you two to join the rest of the school. Do you know where she is?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Granger sank down to his eye height, “She was called down to Slytherin, sir.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Icy fear ran through him as he worried about what happened.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“She should be back soon,” Weasley added, “She asked us to keep an eye on Harry.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With difficulty, Severus moved his head towards the other occupied bed, judging the stiffness and pain that came from that slight movement, “Then you should do so. What time is it?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Granger looked at the Infirmary clock that was just out of his field of view. “About an hour till dinner time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They moved back to Harry’s bed, though they both careful to sit in a way they could see him as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>An hour. I have an hour to pull myself together enough to make it to dinner. I also need to confirm that Bathsheba and Septima were able to set their array. So, less than an hour.'</em> Severus pushed himself up carefully, keeping his back straight and his pained grunts in. Once on his knees, he shuffled sideways, sank onto his heels and put a foot on the floor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Footsteps rushed towards him and a hand – Weasley’s by the look of it – appeared near his, silently offering support. Thoughts of pride ran through Severus’ mind, accompanied by thoughts of rejecting the offered help. But Weasley had offered and Severus needed the help.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Grabbing Weasley’s hand, he kept his back straight as he rested his weight on his foot. He shuffled the other leg until he could get that foot on the ground as well. Weasley’s other hand was there to take his, and Severus let him pull him to his feet. He clenched his jaw hard, refusing to give voice to the blinding pain radiating up his back to his head and zinging down to his knees.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve got a shirt in my bag we could resize to fit you if you don’t want to alert the elves that you're moving.” Releasing one hand, Weasley reached into a pocket, worried blue eyes watching Severus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That won’t be necessary, but thank you, Mr Weasley,” Severus sat on the edge of the bed, relying on Weasley’s supporting hand more than he cared to admit. He let it go once he was positive he wouldn’t fall.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Weasley nodded and sat across from him. He was obviously prepared to catch him if needed but his head was turned slightly towards Harry, granting Severus a semblance of privacy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tiffy,” Severus said quietly. He continued when she appeared, “I need a new shirt, waistcoat, coat, and robe. I also need to know what happened in Slytherin.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The elf glanced at the others in the room before turning to directly face Severus, “There was a fight. Spells and books were flying. Professor Slughorn handled it, but it was a few minutes before he could arrive.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Are there many hurt?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She shook her head, “Madam Pomfrey should be back in a minute. Tiffy will bring you new clothes, but Headmaster should lay back down.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She disappeared.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus wanted to lay back down to sleep but knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to move again until morning at the earliest. <em>'I've obligations. I – more than anyone else – must be at dinner tonight.'</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Weasley hadn't left the bed near him, and Severus was positive he wouldn't move until Poppy arrived. Even then it might take her ordering Weasley to move to do so. The radiating pain felt like needles stabbing into him, stitching trails of tiny burning, aching threads across his body, wrapping his head and his chest with every slight movement caused by his breathing. Luckily the trails only went down the back of his legs, stopping around his knees. Occluding, hoping to block it from his mind, he continued to wait. Tiffy should be back before Poppy made it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A pop resounded a long minute later and the elf frowned at him but left his clothes on the bed near him before popping back away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Moving slowly, and under the not quite well-hidden watchful gazes of both Granger and Weasley, he dressed. Weasley's fingers twitched a couple of time when Severus had been unable to hide a wince but didn't do anything other than that.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He carefully stood to put on his robe and closed it over his untucked shirt. Poppy returned just after he sat down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Headmaster,” she scolded as she crossed the room to him, “why are you sitting up?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Because I need to be at dinner,” he replied, watching as Weasley crossed the room back to Harry's side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She narrowed her eyes at him and he could see all the scolds she was refusing to give voice to in front of the students. “I need to check you before you can leave, and you must be back here tonight. I've not started you on the Skele-Gro.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus tipped his head in acknowledgement – regretting it instantly, “Which is why I waited for you. How are the Slytherins?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a relief that none came in with her, but he still needed to know.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They'll be fine. Nothing I couldn’t take care of there. Now, stop talking,” She flicked her wand towards him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus waited silently. She summoned over a pain potion and then flicked her wand at his chest. He felt invisible bandages wrap him, the pressure already helping the pain from the bones, but irritating the cuts on his back. He would talk to her tonight to find out why they weren't completely healed yet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You may go down to dinner, but only because you need to be there. Normally, I wouldn’t let you off this bed, much less out of the Infirmary. Merci and Grace will follow you and they will escort you back here after dinner.” She offered her arm to help him off the bed, “I'll be down at the beginning of dinner and then will report back here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank you, Madam,” he squeezed her arm slightly before letting it go and then slowly walked to the Great Hall. Merci and Grace walked near him, each ready to act if needed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Minerva’s touch woke him up, Severus had to remember where he was. <em>‘I made it to the Great H</em><em>all, checked in with Se</em><em>ptima and Bathsheba – they both said it was ready. There was still fifteen minutes until dinner, so I sat in my chair at the High Table and closed my eyes.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“She let you out, did she?” Minerva sat next to him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Filius took the seat on his other side, “You made it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“She did,” Severus answered Minerva before turning – grateful for the pain killer – to Filius, “Of course, I did.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Knowing eyes narrowed, Filius spoke softly, “Minerva informed us of what happened earlier. You being here was not guaranteed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Of course, Minerva did. “I am going back to see Poppy right after dinner.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Filius and Minerva relaxed. They all watched as every person in the castle joined them with the exception of the three in the Infirmary.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus stood up to address the school, feeling the pressure of Poppy’s gaze even as the pain echoed under the effects of the potion she’d given him. “Welcome to the entire student body. I am pleased you were able to make it to dinner. Tonight, and only tonight, the staff shall declare our stance on political matters. Professors Babbling and Vector will explain their array in a moment. First,” he waited for the general hubbub to die down, “you need to know that the school is currently closed to the outside world. Nothing and no one can enter or leave school grounds – this includes owls, elves, worms, pollen – nothing. We shall remain in this condition until the Heads of House and myself are alerted to and agree on the safety outside these grounds.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He watched as some jumped to the similar conclusion Horace had earlier while others appeared shell-shocked, “The staff does not believe that all will be safe in time for the train, so no one shall be leaving for Holiday. If you have ideas for entertainment or activities for the school during that time, please submit them to your Head of House. And now Professors Vector and Babbling.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He gestured to Septima and Bathsheba, then sat down. Minerva and Filius relaxed slightly once he was truly settled into the seat. Hidden from view by the table, Filius tapped his chair lightly, and the cushions conformed to his body, helping to gently stabilize him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Septima addressed the room, “Professor Babbling and I have worked together to create an array that will determine if you are telling the truth.” She looked at the staff, “You will need to stand up and state if you were for or against Voldemort in this war. If you are telling the truth, you will be bathed in a white light, if you are not, you will be bathed in a shadow.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bathsheba stood, “To show the colours, I will tell a lie and then a truth.” She turned to address the hall, “I am the professor for Ancient Runes.” A white light glowed around her. “I am the potions professor.” The air seemed to darken, cloaking her from sight. A chuckle emitted for the darkness, “I’m not that good at potions.” The air lightened into a grey colour. “There, done. Now, I will start. I was against Voldemort.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The white glow returned and then slowly faded away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I was against Voldemort,” Septima stated clearly. A white light shone around her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They went down the High Table and when they reached Severus the entire room fell silent. Severus stood up slowly, looked over them all, and stated clearly, “I was and am against Voldemort.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gasps of disbelief filled the room as the white light shone around him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Under the table, Minerva’s wand was pointed at him, and he felt the air thicken, helping to support him as he sat back down. Once he was settled back into Filius’ charmed cushions, she stood up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After the High Table was done, Severus looked around the dining room. “If you wish to, and you are not required to, you may step onto the dais and declare your stance. If your stance has changed, you may state that so that the school will know.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva gave him a tight smile and stood to give directions, “Come forward when I call your house if you wish to. Gryffindors.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A few came up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hufflepuff,” she said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A few more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ravenclaw.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A couple more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Slytherin.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">All eyes turned to the table and their eyes sought out Severus and Horace. Both nodded slightly. En masse the table stood up and joined the others.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Minerva gestured for the Gryffindors to start.</p><p class="western"><br/>
Severus watched as some students’ faces reflected disbelief and others relief as the Slytherins declared they wanted nothing to do with Voldemort or his ways of doing things and each was bathed in a white light – though some were brighter than others.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once the declarations were done, Severus started to signal for dinner to be served, but Minerva stopped him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Earlier this afternoon, our Headmaster went to let those who were persecuted the hardest and were in hiding know that all was over,” Minerva looked over the tables, making eye contact with many of those students. “He went alone as a show of good faith, trusting these students. His faith and trust were misplaced.” She glared at them, “I found Professor Snape unconscious and bleeding on the sixth floor. If I hadn’t arrived shortly after the students rushed past me, he would not be with us now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There will be an investigation into what happened, who did it, and then appropriate discipline shall be decided on.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She sat down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Holding in a sigh, Severus addressed the school again, “As we shall all be tired and wish to rest after this meal, I will take a moment to award each House two hundred points for your fortitude during the last term. Curricular changes, replacement professors, and reviews for Muggle Studies and Defence Against Dark Arts will be announced at the end of the Holidays. Now,” he touched his fork, “let us eat.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Food appears and the volume rose to its levels from previous years. Severus watched as Poppy slipped out the door, a plate in hand.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He didn’t remember much about the meal and at the end, as he stood, Filius turned to him with a concerned look on his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Let’s get you back to Poppy,” he murmured, “Minerva and the others are making sure the students return to their dorms.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks, Filius,” Severus stepped away from the table and was surprised that he was floating just above the ground.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Just keep moving like you are walking,” Filius murmured.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And Severus did.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Waking up was strange. Harry wiggled his fingers and toes; touched the sheets covering him; turned his head side to side. Finally, he opened his eyes and took in a sight that was now expected. Waking up in this room at least once a year made him familiar with it smell, feel of the sheets, and just the sense of the room around him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>Not dead. Dumbledore gave me a choice to return, to finish things … are they done? Or is the battle still raging outside of h</em><em>ere?’ </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A shifting in another bed just across the way caught his attention. Sitting up, he squinted at the moonlit beds. <em>‘I’m glad mine is on the dark side of the Infirmary. Maybe that is why they shifted? Light too bright?’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Mr Potter,” Snape’s voice came from the other, “I’m glad to see you both alive and awake. Now, you should lay down and get some sleep.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “I just woke up.” He sobered up, “Sir, did he die? Is Boss Tommy gone?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape sat up, and even without his glasses, Harry could see how stiff he was moving. Flinging the covers off, he rushed across the room, sinking onto the edge of the man’s bed and offering a hand to help.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Black eyes narrowed and Snape said, “You’re supposed to be resting, recovering from the Killing Curse.” His lips twisted up showing he knew the irony of that statement. “I can sit up at least. Skele-Gro is painful but bearable.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you want to move to the other side, out of the moonlight? I’ll help you if you want.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape shook his head slowly, “I prefer it over here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry wondered about that but left it alone. “How were you -”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah!” Snape cut him off, “you asked about … Boss Tommy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded giving up on learning how Snape was injured, “We couldn’t call him Voldemort.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape chuckled and Harry couldn’t help but to feel warm from it. It was a disused sound, but a happy one. And he was the cause of it. <em>‘A bit of what I owe him paid, maybe.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Boss Tommy died,” Snape’s lips twisted into a small but honest smile, “Mr Weasley finished him off as soon as I alerted them that Nagini was dead. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger brought you to the school right afterwards.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry slumped down like a weight had been removed from his shoulders, “It’s done.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, that part is, Mr Potter.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry shook his head, “Could you call me Harry, sir? I mean, we’ve gone through this together and I feel like … I want … please, at least when we’re alone could you call me Harry?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Snape studied him, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes and washing out his skin. “I could, Harry, and I ask that you call me Severus – but, as you stated when we’re alone. You did repay your debt to me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry blinked and then smiled. Yes, he had – and not just part of it as he thought earlier. He had helped to put an end to the war. “It’s done then? Things are back to normal?” He could hear his disbelief colouring his words.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Things are changing still, Harry. <em>Boss Tommy</em> is dead, but his followers – his fanatical followers – are still at large as far as I know.” Snape said and then proceeded to explain what had happened since the battle including the attack on him and the events at dinner.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry, Ron, and Hermione were glad to escape the Infirmary the next morning. Snape was sleeping – at least Harry thought he was – when they left. <em>‘It’s the best way to get through Skel-gro time.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At the Fat Lady’s portrait, Ron stopped them and dug into a pocket, “Mate, here, take this back.” He held out the compact. “Just in case you need to reach him again.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry gratefully slid the compact into his pocket, his fingers rubbing it gently as he settled it in its place. “Thanks,” he glanced at the two, “are you ready?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They nodded, and Hermione told the Fat Lady the password that Madam Pomfrey told them. The portrait smiled at them and then swung open. A quick glance filled with reassurance to the others and Harry walked in. Ron and Hermione were both close by his side.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The noise in the common room faded as all eyes turned towards them. Then a squeal was heard just before Ginny tackled Ron. It was the trigger that started the questions and advice while the three of them – four counting Ginny – were pushed onto a sofa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Neville beamed at them as he took the seat across from the sofa, “You’re okay. We’ve been really worried.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry smiled slightly, “Yeah, we succeeded in hiding where the Death Eaters couldn’t find us.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Watch out for Snape,” someone chimed in from the back, “No matter how much he says he wasn’t for You-Know-Who, I don’t believe him.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Someone else added, “And he’s always had it out for you anyways.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Believe him,” Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Neville frowned and Ginny searched their faces.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry smiled at her, “Snape is the one who made sure I made it to your house this summer.” He looked at everyone else, “He is also the one who kept us from being found by the Death Eaters and helped us end Voldemort. He told us where to find him, destroyed two artefacts that Voldemort was using to help keep himself alive, and then he only partially locked down the school until he let us in the gates.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The room went silent and the ones that were in the Room of Requirements made furtive glances at each other.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron rolled his eyes, “Yeah, we saw him in the Infirmary after he was attacked. He shouldn’t have left it for dinner.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He looked fine there,” Neville said, “As good as he normally does.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione shook her head, “Yeah, I’m sure he did. This is Snape after all – he doesn’t want you to see him at a disadvantage.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, what’s wrong with him?” came another voice in the back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron glared around the room, “You don’t know? Some of you cast the spells at him. We won’t tell. It’s Headmaster Snape’s place to do so.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Neville sighed, “Setting that aside, are you rejoining the school as students or are you just here for protection?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“Students. Professor McGonagall is supposed to tell us some time today what our classes are.” Harry nodded towards the stairwells, “Now, we’re going to go put our stuff in the dorms and head down for breakfast.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The three rushed away, all glad for a meal they hadn’t cooked themselves.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Gryffindor House escorted them to breakfast and pretty much shielded their arrival from the rest of the school until breakfast was started. Whispers ran riot through the Great Hall, ending when Professor McGonagall stood up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As the Headmaster is unable to attend breakfast this morning, I shall extend our welcome to the three who are joining us today.” She looked at them and patiently waited for the cheering and loud clapping to finish before she continued, “Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger see me before you leave for your schedule.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Defence Against Dark Arts class will be reinstated next term as will Muggle Studies. At this moment – as neither have a teacher – those classes shall be a study hall. Essays and book work shall be assigned in hopes of catching you up on some of the material you have missed due to the poor quality of teachers that Voldemort provided to the school. Any student who has missed a substantial section of a class should discuss a method to catch up with the professor.” She sent a stern look to everyone, “Be sure you report to your classes.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione sighed as McGonagall sat back down. “We are going to be so busy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry couldn’t help the relieved laughter that escaped him. It was good that school work was all they had to worry about right now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was almost lunchtime before Poppy let Severus out of the Infirmary and that was only with Merci and Tiffy’s promise to watch him closely. <em>‘At least they aren’t always visible.’</em> Severus gingerly sank into his desk chair. Everything still ached. The cuts on his back were still healing – Poppy wasn’t sure exactly what the students did wrong when they cast them, but they weren’t healing easily. <em>‘I have to go back for her to check them this evening.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pinching his lips together, he shifted his attention to the parchment sitting in the centre of his desk. He knew that something would appear to alert him to every attempted contact from the outside world, but he’d hoped it would be different lists. <em>‘No, of course not.’</em> He scanned the list. It showed every elf, owl, or person that attempted to enter school grounds. Interspersed with those was the all the floo calls, mirror communications, and things he’d never thought to use as a communication device. <em>‘Who in their right mind would charm their shoes for two way communication?’</em> Fleeting images from an old American sitcom his dad used to watch flitted through his head. <em>‘None of them is Maxwell Smart, and </em>I<em> was the secret agent, so </em>I <em>should have been the one with one. Secret agents are supposed to get the gadgets and the girls – not that I want the girls.’ </em> Fighting back a chuckle – it hurt last night, and he was afraid it would now – he looked back at the list.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hoping that the wizards of old who created this spell appreciated organization, he touched the parchment with both his fingers and his wand while he thought, <em>‘Arrange by type of communication.’</em></p><p class="western">To his relief, the parchment expanded and made multiple columns. Times of contact then appeared next to each entry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scanning the floo calls, he noted a number from both Kingsley and Moody, a few from Tonks, and ones from hundreds of parents. A glance at the owls and elves list showed that they weren’t registering who they were for or from, just that they were turned away. He leant back in his chair, carefully putting pressure on his back before closing his eyes. <em>‘I will ask Minerva if we should talk to Kingsley or Moody. I need to contact Tonks to find out if she is having issues with the Carrows. Minerva should be present for that one too.’ </em> He took as deep of a breath as he could and let it out. There was something else that he was supposed to do the evening of the lockdown, something he’d forgotten. Searching his mind, he jumped to his feet when he remembered.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Clutching the back of the chair, he rode out the pain. <em>‘It shouldn’t be the bones still healing, what hurts so much?’</em> Setting the thought aside to think about later, he returned to the reason he moved quickly in the first place. <em>‘Nothing in or out … nothing. Does that mean Oxygen and Carbon dioxide? Is there enough plants here to support the population?’</em> He let go of the chair and crossed to the window. <em>‘I need to implement the Concentration Notification charm now. It should have been done last night, but everyone seems to be okay still, so this level should be fine.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A flick of his wand had two small tubes appear and stick themselves to the outside of the window. <em>‘I should put up a set in the Great Hall and in the Dungeons – near the Hufflepuff dorms. They’ll let me know if the concentration falls below this level.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Knowing he would be followed, he went to cast the charms. He met Hagrid near the front door, reminding him of another thing left undone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Professor Hagrid,” Severus called out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hagrid stopped and cast him a slight smile. “Professor Snape, wha’ can I do fer you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As the school is locked down, I wanted to offer you a room in the castle.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hagrid glanced towards his hut before looking back at Severus, “The spell gonna cause meh problems?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus tipped his head slightly, “I don’t know. The move would be a precaution.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Then, I’ll stay,” Hagrid walked towards the Great Hall, “I need ter take care of the garden and make sure no one goes into the Forest.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It will be available if you need it,” Severus said as he fell in step with him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thank yeh, ” Hagrid muttered as he opened the doors and gestured for him to go first.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus mustered up his implacable mask, one that would hide his discomfort, and strode through. Students stared as him as he headed for the High Table. Hagrid matched him step for step. Once there, he asked Minerva to meet with him afterwards. He then discreetly cast the Concentration Notification charm. The two tubes clung to the wall nearest them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry was surprised when the Ravenclaw prefect came to his Charms class and asked for him. He was shot back to his fourth year when Professor Flitwick’s expression reminded him of Snape’s the time he’d been pulled out for an interview. <em>‘Maybe all professors don’t like their class time being disturbed.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gathering his things quickly, he rushed out the door. The prefect led him to a small room on the ground floor and left after knocking on it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Professor McGonagall opened the door and waved him in.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Here he is, Shacklebolt,” Snape said as he stepped to the side. Harry noted Snape was moving better than he did at dinner last night. <em>‘Maybe Madam Pomfrey figured out how to help better?’</em><b><br/></b>
<br/>
Harry focused on the man in the floo and smiled, “Nice to know you survived, sir.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shock flew across the man’s face, “The reports were that You-Know-Who killed you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded, “Yes, he tried to do so again.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“How are you alive?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry glanced at the room’s occupants before answering, “Professor Snape. He told me that Dumbledore wanted me to walk to my death, but gave me the option to run. I chose to stay, and then he got us – Hermione and Ron and me – into Hogwarts once we made it to the gates. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey is the reason I’m still here after that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shacklebolt shot an incredulous look at Snape, “You told him to do what?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“To run if he wanted to,” Snape turned slightly, his back presented just slightly more to the rest of the room except Harry. “The boy had to be allowed a choice.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Shacklebolt looked back at him, “Snape helped you?” The <em>‘and you trusted him’</em> was left unsaid.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry nodded, “He’s helped me since the summer. He made sure I knew where the Death Eaters and Voldemort were, helped to get rid of the artefacts that were keeping Voldemort alive, and made sure there was help when I went to confront him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Silence stretched in the room as Shacklebolt studied him and Snape. Finally, the man spoke, “The school is in lockdown?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">McGonagall and Snape even as the Headmaster’s narrowed his eyes, “And Potter’s presence doesn’t need to be discussed. We shall remain like this until I and the Heads of House agree that the situation is safe enough.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Severus, parents are about to riot out here,” Shacklebolt sighed and rubbed his forehead, “They’re worried – rightfully so.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tell them that no one was injured,” Minerva said stepping up beside Snape. “And we refuse to let that change.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“The Board of Governors...” he trailed off as both of them shook their heads.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Minerva and Potter need to get to class, and I am positive there is some paperwork waiting for me,” Snape said, “Keep in touch.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With a gesture, the floo call ended and Snape was sending him back to class.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>At least I won’t be late – Professor McGonagall knows what kept me.’</em> Grinning, he followed his professor to class.</p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was a habit Harry knew he should break, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. As the sun warmed the windows to the Gryffindor tower, but not yet the ground, he pressed the ring on the compact.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was just chatting about simple things: how good eating three meals a day were, especially not cooking them; the feel of the bed in the dorm compared to the tent’s; the comfort of solid stone walls around him; how ordinary it felt to attend classes and stick to a schedule. That was after the first day. The second one was telling Severus a synopsis of the classes and how the students were still distrustful of Headmaster Snape.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Today he’d had a specific question to ask. Last night he, Ron, and Hermione had a long talk together and decided to attempt to take their NEWTs with everyone else at the end of the school year. They knew it was going to be a lot of work, but they thought it might be worth a shot.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>I’ll keep it short and to the point.’</em> With that in mind, he flipped the compact open and sent his message to Snape.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No, to Severus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trying to Come Back to Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many, many thanks to Yen for helping make it through this year and this story. She is a blessing and more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up the compact mirror. He checked the ring, expecting it to be darkened even with both of them at Hogwarts, and wondering if he should tell Harry not to message him. <em>‘But … I’d be concerned if he didn’t. He is staying out of trouble, but if he didn’t have a way to talk to me, a chance to get answers when he has questions, what would happen?’</em> Flicking it open, his heart speeding up, he waited to hear what his troublemaker had done now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Severus, I was wondering, do you think we could take our NEWTs with everyone else? Or at least try them? If we studied all Holiday and then worked hard the rest of the school year, do you think it might be possible?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirror went dark. <em>‘Less information than normal, but a solid question.’</em> Holding back a sigh, Severus activated the compact and started drying himself off.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good morning, Harry. I should tell you, and still expect you to do so, to speak to Professor McGonagall as she is your Head of House,” he knew his tone wasn't as professional as it should be, but he'd never hid his sarcasm from Harry before. He dropped the towel, summoned his shirt over and shrugged it on. Starting with his cuff buttons, he continued, “But since you asked my personal opinion, I will give it to you. I think Miss Granger will be ready without a doubt. You and Mr Weasley I am uncertain about.” He started on the shirt buttons, but looked into the mirror straight on, “Given your ability to succeed in almost impossible situations, I will give you a fifty per cent chance of success as of right now. If I see you studying and actively seeking assistance from your professors, then I will raise that chance. That said,” he finished his buttons and gave his complete attention to the mirror, “if you request to take the tests, I will allow you to sit them.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed the mirror and moved to finish getting dressed. To his shock, he discovered he was half hard. <em>'When … when was the last time?'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His hand closed about himself and he groaned. It felt good. He fell back onto the bed, slowly stroking, savouring a feeling he hadn't enjoyed in years: being fully erect, breathing heavily, his eyes slipping closed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The darkness was filled with slowly building desire. Tension – years of it – seemed to be breaking. <em>'It's been since Albus told me that he was hiding the Stone at the school because the Dark Lord was hunting it.'</em> Muscles, long since locked rigid, changed their configuration, tightening in almost forgotten manners.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Relishing the feelings could only last so long. His mind needed stimulating, it always did. Images drifted through, but the ones that stayed, the ones that caused his breath to quicken and his fingers to tighten, were of Harry. Specifically, Mirror Harry as the teen habitually made his messages in the morning before he got up. Images of hazy green eyes, messy black hair, and a bare chest filled his mind. Harry’s fingers, as restless as the rest of him, brushing over chest and shoulder, pushing his hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The tension continued to build in Severus, coiling low in his gut. His hand moved faster, his hips joined in counterpoint. At the remembered sound of Harry saying his name, his body tensed, arching off the bed, and he came,</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bit by bit, muscle by muscle, tension leaked out of him. It felt like several minutes had passed until he was a sated heap on the bed. Just as slowly, his breathing became normal.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Another minute passed before he opened his eyes. <em>'Harry ... why Harry?'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He sat up and headed for the bathroom once again, stripping off his now soiled shirt along the way. <em>'Because I just saw him, because he's the only male who I've seen in such a state of undress in years.'</em> He stepped into a warm shower for the second time that morning, this time revelling in the looser muscles. <em>'Because he proved he trusted me, that he respected me, that he was willing to listen to my advice.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Washing this time held more sensations than earlier. He wasn't sure he could get erect again so soon, but the feel of the flannel and the slipperiness of the soap created sensations that promised it wouldn't be nearly seven years again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>I shouldn’t picture Harry in my mind again.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry sat in the middle of his bed staring at the mirror. He hadn’t thought Snape would respond that fast but had been happy to see the darkened ring as he was getting dressed. So, he had flipped the compact open to hear his reply.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>I think I know what he said, but ...’</em> He glanced down at his crotch, <em>‘with all my blood rushing south, I might have missed something.’</em> He closed the case, his thumb rubbing across the surface. <em>‘Am I gay? I … I never expected to react like this to Severus. Was it because he didn’t have a shirt on? The way he seemed to look right at me as he got dressed?’</em> He set the compact on the duvet and stared at it, fingers trembling just a bit. <em>‘Was he wearing anything besides his shirt?’</em> He shied away from those thoughts as his partial erection twitched in interest.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron bounced onto the bed beside him, “So, what did he say? Yes or no?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry blinked, looked at Ron, and dredged what he could remember up, “He said we could take the test if we asked. That Hermione is pretty sure to do well but we two need to study more.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron’s eyes narrowed, “What is it then, mate?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry looked around the dorm even though he was sure that no one else was in there, “He … he was getting dressed. He was putting on and buttoning his shirt...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron nodded, “And?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry waved towards his crotch, “And it responded.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Oh, so …” Ron looked around shiftily too, “Does it respond to girls?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry gave a slight shrug, “Not really. I mean – sure when Ginny … but not this much.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron sat still, his lips pressed tightly together before he spoke softly, “Never?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shrugged, “I thought it was stress.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Possible, but then why Snape?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry gave a helpless shrug, “I don’t know … He was looking right at me, being sarcastic as normal, putting on his shirt, and I was watching his chest and his fingers doing up the buttons to cover it. Then …” his fingers fluttered slightly, “Then this happened.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Could you be gay?” Ron asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I … I don’t know. But, if so, why would Ginny ...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron whipped off his shirt, “Anything?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What?” Harry gaped.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Any reaction?” Ron asked, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, mate, you’re … you’re like a brother!” Harry crinkled his nose.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron relaxed against the footboard, “Okay – so not just any chest. Snape’s is a definite. How about the guys in the shower? Quidditch?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I haven’t paid attention since we’ve been back.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Before?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “Not that I noticed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“With girls before?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shrugged, “A little, maybe.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Could be a side effect of dying again,” Ron shuddered, “It’s weird to say that, mate.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry chuckled, “It’s weird to hear it.” Picking up the compact, he started worrying it again, “So, since I … went away for a while, I don’t like girls anymore?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know, but we need to test it.” Ron pulled his shirt on, his words slightly muffled as he did so, “Which means you pay attention to male chests in the shower, check out the Quidditch players of both genders, and then check out some of the other girls around. See what happens.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay,” Harry said and tucked the mirror into his pocket. <em>‘But what if it is just Severus?’</em> “Let’s get to breakfast. We’ve one more day until the Holidays.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Oh – but you need to talk to Ginny.” Ron said as he jumped off the bed, “Have you two got back together?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “No, not yet. It hasn’t quite felt the same.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good, let her know, Harry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Easier said than done, Ron,” Harry sighed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A hand landed on his shoulder, “But needs to be done. Don’t be a chicken like I was with Hermione. She needs to know the situation – that you might possibly be into guys now – so she can decide if she wants to wait.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Right after breakfast then,” Harry said, “But you need to be there.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron winced but said, “Okay, I will.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The Common Room was buzzing after dinner that evening.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry watched Ginny as she crossed the room, looking for any trace of her being upset after their conversation that morning. He and Ron had told Ginny about his possible attraction to men and underwhelming attraction to her. They'd mentioned stress and uncertainty along with the plan for him to determine what he wanted. Harry had stressed that he still loved her, but maybe not in a romantic way, so he wanted her to move on. He hadn't been prepared for her to kiss him enthusiastically, then search his eyes, before agreeing. <em>'I mean, the kiss stirred things, but … but it wasn't as much as Severus’ chest.'</em> He knew Ginny was sad, but she said she’d be okay and that things would be as normal between them as possible. She’d even rolled her eyes as she called him her older brother.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry glanced at Hermione sitting beside Ron, their hands clasped together. <em>‘We explained things to Hermione over breakfast that morning. She seemed to accept it, but I think Ron told her more later. I’ve seen her watching me and side glancing at Severus.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They really aren't letting us leave,” Ginny sighed as she sank onto a sofa. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes as she glanced at him. It deepened as she looked at Ron.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione looked around at the other sad and disbelieving faces, “Didn't you say that it was announced earlier?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A Fifth Year prefect stopped behind the sofa, her lips trembling, tears sounding in her voice as she replied, “Yeah, they did – but no one believed they could keep us here when our parents demanded us to go home.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry wondered if he should tell them about the conversation in the small room with Kingsley. <em>'Severus is trusting me not to – or rather he hasn't told me I could. Same thing most of the time.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“There've been no owls for days,” Lavender said worry and hysteria starting to colour her tone, “Do our parents even know we are alive?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Questions and worry flew about the room. Harry knew that Severus wouldn't want this, even for Gryffindors. He had to say something. “I heard Snape and McGonagall telling Auror Shacklebolt that everyone was fine.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All the attention he hadn't wanted was pinned on him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“When?” demanded Lavender.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yesterday, when I was pulled out of Charms. They were proving that I was still alive to him, I guess,” Harry shrugged, “I didn't hear much, just that McGonagall told Shacklebolt that no one was injured and that no one was leaving to keep it that way.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“But …” Dean looked at the others before continuing, “Snape was injured.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry frowned, “But not in battle. That was a Hogwarts matter as it happened between the students and the Headmaster.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ginny spoke up, “You were hurt.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “I was killed – not injured, so our Head didn't lie.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It felt like a wet blanket fell over the room making Harry wish he hadn't reminded them. He was trying to think of something to lighten the mood when the common room door opened, letting Neville in.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay, everyone,” Neville said as he held up a sheet of parchment, “We need to come up with some sort of fun activity for the holiday. We can choose three or four things we'd enjoy doing with everyone else in the school. I've got to return this to Professor McGonagall in the morning.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was glad the conversation shifted.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">By dinner time the next day, a schedule of events was posted.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Come on, guys,” Harry paced near the Common Room door, “Hagrid said we could go with him to pick out the trees for the Great Hall.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron and Hermione crossed the empty room while buttoning up their coats.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We're ready,” Hermione said as she opened the door, “Let's go.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Breakfast?” Ron asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We'll get it when we get back,” Harry grinned and passed them both some of the protein bars they'd picked up at their last grocery run.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Heaving a playful sigh, Ron opened it and followed Hermione, who was already eating hers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry fingered the compact in his pocket as he contemplated that last couple of days. They’d talked to their professors and each one had plied them with enough questions about what they truly wanted, that Harry almost gave up, but once they were satisfied, the professors had told then to study a tonne of concepts they had to understand along with permission to seek them out for help. Hermione then set them up a study schedule, which was why they were heading to Hagrid’s this early in the morning.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They reached Hagrid’s hut and heard Fang barking so they went to find him. Hagrid was waiting, a smile wreathing his face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeh made it,” he beamed and tipped his head towards the Forest. “Shall we?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron eyed the Forest, “We’re not going near the spiders, are we?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hagrid shook his head, “No, we’re not goin’ deep in.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tension leaked out of Ron’s shoulders and they followed the half-giant into the treeline. Sometime later, they were contemplating an eight-foot tree.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t realize that finding the Christmas trees was an event, Hagrid.” Severus’ voice came from behind them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Professor Snape!” Hagrid turned, a smile curving his lips, “It’s not, but I thought Harry, Hermione, and Ron here would like ter come.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus folded his arms across his chest as his gaze rested on them, “This is the <em>Forbidden</em> Forest, Hagrid.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hagrid nodded, “But they’ve been in it before an’ ’s not far in ter the trees.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus looked at Harry and it seemed his eyes were more piercing than usual, “You can contact me if something happens?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry’s fingers tightened over the compact in his pocket, “Yes, sir, I can. We’ll send sparks up or … something.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus glanced at his hand in his pocket before turning to Hagrid. “Do make sure they return to the castle safely.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“O’ course, Professor,” Hagrid beamed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a nod in their direction, Severus continued into the Forest. Harry wondered if he was hunting ingredients, but had no idea what he could be looking for in the dead of winter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I think this tree would be great in the corner of the Great Hall,” Hermione said as she brushed over the needles.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We need three fer the Great Hall an’ one fer each Common Room,” Hagrid said as he rested his axe near the tree, “So, this one’s the Great Hall’s?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All three of them studied the tree, walking around it, before agreeing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Then step back, I’ve gotta make sure there’re no vermin and then cut it down.” Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the tree, “Why don’ yeh go over there and see if you see any others. Not far, mind yeh.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Grinning, they moved off, staying in line of sight, and began looking. Soon they were each levitating a tree back while Hagrid carried one.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">An hour after their return, they joined Professor Flitwick and many of the younger students in decorating the trees in the Great Hall.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“A party?” Lavender asked, “Like the Yule Ball back in Fourth Year?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Parvati nodded and shrugged at the same time, “Kind-of. Professor McGonagall said there wasn’t going to be a large dance area, everyone gets to attend, and dress robes are not required, but there will be music and such.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So, no requirements to have a date?” a voice asked out of the back corner of the Common Room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Parvati shook her head emphatically while pointedly not looking at Harry or Ron. “From what I understand, we will come to dinner and there will be games, dancing, singing if you want, areas to talk, and of course, dinner. What Professor McGonagall asked was for some of us to help choose games, make sure the rules are clear, and possibly watch them for a while.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione asked, “And we are signing up or going to a meeting, or what?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Both,” Parvati answered, “Sign up today and tomorrow there will be a meeting. Just write your name on the parchment on the board by lunchtime.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Everyone turned to talk to each other. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, “We’ve too much studying to do to help.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With his shoulders drooping, Harry agreed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So, we’re studying and doing our best to get caught up.” Harry spoke into the mirror as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, “I wish I could help out with the Christmas party, but I don’t have time.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He paused a moment, trying not to imagine Severus without his shirt on watching him. He flashed a smile, “I do need help with Potions and was wondering if you had any recommendations. Books and such to help me out.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He hid his wince at what he believed Severus’ response to that would be. “Do you think Professor Slughorn would have a tutoring session? He did say we could come ask questions, but it didn’t sound as inviting as the other professors.” Harry suppressed as sigh and wondered if Severus would have been more inviting of questions now than he had been before.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I guess that catches you up on the last couple of days, so bye.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed the compact and slumped back onto the bed. So far no one had gotten the same response from him as Severus had. Ron and Hermione both carefully steered him into the way of some really pretty and not so pretty people, but nothing. Not in the showers, not in halls, nowhere. <em>‘Should I see what can happen? Pursue him?”</em> He shook his head – pursuing Severus wouldn’t be wise. There were too many rules to break and too much that could be misinterpreted or go wrong.<em> ‘I’ll just try to let him go. Try to wait.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Pulling himself out of his bed, he got ready to start the day. Later that afternoon, he saw that Severus had replied.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry, you’re right, you have too much to do right now, but your wish to help is noted. I might call upon you during the event itself, so be ready.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry blinked, shaking his head slightly, trying to focus on the words being said, not the very nice and bare chest being shown to him. Severus wasn’t even bothering to cover it up and his hair was wet. <em>‘Fresh from a morning bath?’</em> Images ran rampant in his mind, making him miss the next couple of sentences.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So meet me in my old potions classroom around nine o’clock. If you know anyone else who needs help with potions – basic techniques, refresh on theory, and brewing – and they’re willing to learn, they can come too. I will see you in the morning.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirror went blank and Harry went to find Ron and Hermione after a few deep breaths. He had a study group to pull together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Right after breakfast, Harry and all the ones he could get to come walked into Severus’ old classroom. He, Ron and Hermione clumped around one table while the others scattered around the room, grouping together in what he thought might be their normal partners.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was Professor Snape who greeted them, not the Severus of the Mirror, but the moment the man started giving directions, Harry realized it was it wasn’t quite the Professor Snape of his memories. Instead, it was almost the one who helped him plot the route to the Burrow. Sharp, expecting you to listen and ask good questions. Expecting you not to be wasting his time, but willing to help.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You are here to learn,” Snape looked at Harry and then the others, “and as such, I expect you to put forth the effort to do so. None of you has ever been in my NEWTs class but all of you have been taught by me before. My expectations is for you to ask clear questions and do not blow up my room. As the school is currently sealed, ingredients will have to be collected and preserved here, so do not waste them. There are things that cannot be found on school grounds.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><em>'And it's winter, so many things will not be growing in the Forest, and there is only so much we can get from the greenhouses.'</em> Harry wondered if they could practise ingredient preparations on other things.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape continued, “Today, I wish you to each prepare a simple potion whose ingredients I know we have enough of. It will use a majority of the preparation techniques used in basic potion-making. If there is one that you do not understand, or are not sure you understand how to do correctly, then ask before you do anything to the ingredient.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He gestured to the board and words scrawled across it writing out the potion. “The ingredients you are using are over there.” He pointed to the baskets sitting near his desk. “Be sure you've cleaned your tools and cauldrons before you begin.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione went to collect the ingredients, Ron copied down the potion, and Harry went to clean their tools and cauldrons with several other students. He heard Snape walking behind them, critiquing their cleaning – all but his. Harry couldn't help but smile and murmur, “I guess all those detentions have paid off.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He heard a soft chuckle behind him and caught the sight of Snape walking away. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he returned their knives and – after scouring the tabletop – they began working. The room was fairly quiet, the students watching Snape unsure of how to act around him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron was one of the first to call him over and ask a question on preparation. He pointed his knife tip to a pile of dried berries, “Is this minced enough?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Everyone watched Snape with bated breath as the Potions Master examined the pile.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“This is finely chopped, Mr Weasley. It needs to be a bit smaller to be minced,” Snape replied, his tone neutral.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron nodded and continued.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hannah Abbot asked for help next. As the tutoring session went on, the tension in the room leaked out and learning began.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva poured Severus a cup of tea before sitting next to him in the staffroom, “Are the tutoring sessions going okay?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus sipped his tea before answering. He knew that tutoring sessions were not the friendly-Headmaster-get-togethers she'd recommended. She'd suggested tea parties, luncheons, and such. Minerva had also recommended he invite Harry, all the Weasleys, Miss Granger, and the members of the DA specifically. <em>'She did say to make sure that there were armours there to guard me from the DA just in case.' </em> Instead of armours, he had potions around him, but he felt safer with them. The armours hadn't protected him last time. <em>'It took three days for Poppy to figure out how to cure what they'd botched, and neither of us still know exactly what they did wrong. No, having my potions around me is much safer.'</em> He dismissed the memory of him telling the armours to protect the students.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“They are. The students seem to be grasping things they hadn't understood over the years between them finally listening and my lessening the amount of vitriol towards certain parties.” He took another sip, “I had to remind them not to meet tomorrow as it is Christmas.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva settled back into her seat, savouring her tea before asking, “Will you continue with the lessons next semester? At least until we've found new Defence and Muggle Studies professors?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He could – with the school locked down, there was far less paperwork to worry about, but once the school opened again, he would be inundated. “They should be studying for those topics, especially those who are going to take their NEWTs on them.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva shrugged slightly, “Include it in the tutoring – you are qualified to teach all three topics.” She narrowed her eyes, fixing a stern look at him, “But do not assign one whit of homework. You will work yourself to death trying to do that and be the Headmaster. They come in, ask questions, and then finish the work on their own. It should suffice until we can get fill the positions.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'll start incorporating it in after Christmas,” Severus knew he'd have at least a month to get them up to speed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Let them know my door is open for Muggle Studies and Defence questions. We can ask the others if they are willing as well.” Minerva turned towards Filius as he entered the room, obviously about to start.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Leaning back in his seat, Severus plotted out when the best time for the session would be during the next term.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Yen for helping me with this one. Also, thanks to Lizzy0305 for reminding me that I hadn't cleaned or published this chapter. I will give a warning the next one is will be a bit later, but it will be done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Christmas morning arrived with minor fanfare. There were presents on Harry’s bed, but not a Weasley jumper. Ron looked lost for a moment before continuing to open his presents. Harry knew there were going to be many missing their family gifts.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Picking up a package from the foot of his bed, he saw it was from Hermione. Peeling the paper off of it, he said to Ron, “Your Mum will have the jumper for you as soon as we can open the school, I'm sure.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron darted a look over to him, before looking back at the small box in his hands. “Yeah, yours too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Warmth filled Harry's chest even as a small section doubted. The paper finally removed, he looked at the small glass paperweight resting in his hands. It had an etched stag and lily in it. Hermione must have made it in McGonagall's event. She had them transfiguring all sorts of things. <em>'Come to think of it, all the professors were using their events to reinforce their subjects.'</em> A smile crept over his face. All the student events, even the Potions tutorials, helped everyone make presents for others. <em>'And it let the professors show us practical fun uses for their lessons. I was shocked when the first tutorial potion ended up being a nice smelling lotion. And we got to choose the scent – at least kind of. As long as Severus had the ingredient there and our base was good, he let us use it.' </em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Opening the rest of his presents, Harry recognised many of the other event projects. Picking up the tiny toy broom Ron gave him – they had practised designing brooms with Madam Hooch – he beamed at his best friend. “Is this beautiful broom spelt so I can let it fly around the room?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron laughed, “Of course, I did it and Hermione double checked that it wouldn't fly out the window.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry tapped it with his wand and they watched it fly. Harry pushed the paper into a pile on his bed and moved to get up. The compact near his pillow caught his attention. “Hey, Ron, want to wish Snape a Merry Christmas?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron shrugged on his dressing gown, “Sure, let me get Hermione, so all three of us can do so.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Soon, all three were on his bed and Harry opened the compact. Beaming, they sang out, “Merry Christmas, sir!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron leaned forward, “I hope you have a good one, honestly.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione moved into Ron's space, pushing the redhead back some, “Happy New Year too, Professor Snape. I doubt the school will be open, but maybe we can have a large party on that night here?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself back into the front, “I hope you have fun – don't work today.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All three sang out together, “Bye!” and Harry closed it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Now let's go to breakfast,” Ron shooed Hermione out of the room, “But Harry and I have to get dressed. We'll be quick – wait for us?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Of course,” Hermione brushed a kiss across his cheek, “I'll see if Ginny wants to go with us.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minutes later, all four walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. Over breakfast, there were a number of students grumbling about not being able to go home, but there were even more who were taking it all in stride.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry glanced up at the High Table and caught Severus' eye. The man smiled and nodded just slightly in his direction. Smiling, he nodded back.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later that day, Harry noticed the darkened ring on the compact and quickly checked it, forgetting to call Ron and Hermione over.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Severus said as he buttoned up his shirt, “I'm going to be sending another message shortly for you and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. I forgot to let you know that I reached out to Mr Dudley Dursley and let him know the war is mostly over. It was while I was waiting for you to arrive to the school. I sent a house-elf with a note for him. I didn't inform him of your demise, so he might believe you either dead or alive. When we reopen the school, I will permit you to leave campus to visit the young man with a professor accompanying you. Please decide on which professor you want.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry watched the mirror fall dark as the last button closed. Snapping the compact close, he noticed the ring was still dark. <em>'The other message. He expected me to answer it without them. Surely he wouldn't button his shirt while Ron and Hermione watched.' </em> Jealousy shot through him at the thought of someone else seeing Severus dress. Leaning against the wall behind him, he clenched the compact tightly. <em>'I shouldn't be jealous – not of something like this – but I am. I should give Severus back the compact. He's doesn't even know he's tempting me. That I am ogling him. It's wrong to do so, but I am. I want to touch him, to feel his skin, and I shouldn't. He's the Headmaster. He's the mean professor that my parents didn't like. At least Dad didn't. I don't know if Mum did or not.' </em> He closed his eyes even as the image of Severus’ long fingers working those shirt buttons filled his mind. His chest craved the feeling of those thin fingertips brushing over it as he imagined Severus unbuttoning his shirt instead. Opening his eyes, he shuddered. <em>'I need to show the others the message and then see about returning this back to Severus.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He tracked Hermione and Ron down to the Quidditch pitch. He was able to show them Snape's Christmas greeting – and not Severus getting dressed - before he was dragged into playing seeker in a game. The teams were a mix from all houses, and for the first time, he and Draco were playing on the same team. Draco was playing as a chaser. The next hour was lost in the cold wind blowing around Harry as his team alternated between winning and losing. He caught the snitch – which he had intentionally missed a couple of times because everyone seemed to be having fun and the other seeker was nowhere near – and they won.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Under the cheers, Ron picked on him half-heartedly for missing the snitch. He could tell Harry had done it intentionally.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That evening, they filled the Great Hall, gapping at the room. The House tables were gone and ones of different shapes and sizes were scattered about the room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“There are none tucked behind the trees,” Hermione said as she looked for a place for them to sit. “Most of the smaller ones are gone too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron directed them to a table that was only partially filled, “Can we join you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sure,” one of the Ravenclaws said, gesturing towards some empty chairs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ginny quickly joined them and the last chair was taken by a Slytherin who grinned at a Hufflepuff. Harry was positive they were related.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape stood from the table that most of the professors claimed, and addressed the Hall, “Merry Christmas, everyone. First, your meal will be served, and then each area will have different activities. Please, stay for the festivities. For now,” he gestured towards the now laden tables, “let’s eat.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus watched as even the older students acted their age – or younger – while playing the multitude of games set up after dinner.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He leant closer to the adult table and caught the eyes of the few professors still at it. “Well done, each of you. The transfigurations of the Muggle games and the Wizarding ones we were missing seem to be holding up. Filius, the silence charm around the singing area should be patented if you invented it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Filius smirked, “Already done years ago.” He nodded towards where Hooch was watching over the group playing hide-and-seek. “The charm that lets her know where everyone is – that’s one that Hooch needs to patent.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The rest of the table nodded, and Severus smiled, “She’s already done so years ago. I heard her asking Dumbledore about the paperwork for it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The others smiled, though they were as laced with sadness as his was now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry lingered after the next Potions Tutorial, his fingers tightly clutching the compact – knowing and dreading that he had to give it back.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape glanced at him even as he put away leftover ingredients. “You have a question, Mr Potter?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The ‘Mr Potter’ almost threw Harry for a loop as it was said in Severus’ inquiring tone, not Snape’s snap. He pulled the compact out of his pocket and set it on the man’s desk. <em>‘I’ll not hear him call me Harry again. I won’t be able to ask him random questions. I won’t get to see him bare-chested...’</em> He let the compact go. <em>‘And that is why I have to give it back. It is wro</em><em>ng to ogle hi</em><em>m</em>.’</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape set the ingredient he was holding down and frowned at the compact. Harry watched emotions flash across his face: surprise, concern, disappointment, and something he’d never seen before that vanished faster than all the rest.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Garnering his courage, he spoke before Snape could look at him, “I’m sorry I kept it so long. I should have already returned it to you.” He took a settling breath as Snape looked up at him, “I have one traveller's cheque left and a few notes to give you, too. I’ll bring them tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape shook his head, “Keep the notes, Harry, and the traveller's cheque has to be used by you. You can pay me back later in Wizarding money.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry started at the pleasure that washed through him at hearing his given name once again in person. “Okay, but it might be until after school ends.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape - <em>‘Or can I call him Severus right now?’ </em> - looked at the compact in the centre of his desk before focusing back on Harry. “Keep the mirror for now. It is not the end of the school year, and you should have a means to call for help at least until that time.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry blinked and a slow smile curled his lips, “Severus, you think something might happen at the end of the school year because of the trend?”<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">The name slipped out, but all Severus did was raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Six years of trend data indicates a need for caution, so I believe that taking proactive steps to safeguarding your well-being a reasonable reaction,” he said, a slight bit of snark in his tone, but Harry almost felt as if he was being teased. “Take it with you and use it as you see fit. Definitely use it when you need to.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Picking up the compact, Harry wondered if he should mention the ogling, but the set of Severus’ shoulders and that unknown expression flitting across his face kept the words from materializing. He tucked the compact deep into his trouser pocket. “I will. Thank you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a nod, which was returned, Harry left the room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron and Hermione were both leaning against the wall waiting for him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione glanced at the door, “Everything okay?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry gestured them to follow as he headed off to a deserted classroom nearby. They did and Ron shut the door once they were in. Harry turned to face them, “I tried to return the compact and he told me to keep it until the end of the school year, just in case.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron curled over laughing while Hermione attempted to keep a straight face as she asked, “He said that?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“He … he knows that Harry gets into … into trouble at the end of … of the school year, Hermione,” Ron gasped out between laughs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That’s what he mentioned,” Harry nodded as he gave into laughing with Ron.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione’s eyes widened, “Oh!” A chuckle broke loose and then more followed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For two weeks, Harry ignored the compact. He kept it in his pocket, he worried it as normal, but he didn’t leave messages for Severus. He didn’t give in to the need to babble inane things to him, to see him partially undressed, to feel like they were more friends than Headmaster and student.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was quite proud of this, even if Ron was questioning him about the choice. All that came to an end when Snape asked him to remain after tutorial.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron and Hermione both indicated they’d wait for him as they left, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape didn’t say anything at first, just gliding to lean against the front of his desk, folding his arms, and studying Harry, “You look like you are fine. I’ve heard no rumours that might interest you – so no dark secrets to keep.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry blinked at the tone – it was as if he was listening to Severus, but the man was dressed. It was weird to hear Snape sounding like Severus while in the Potions Classroom. Giving a minute shake of his head to rid it of the image of Severus’ chest, he shrugged, “I’m fine, just trying to study for my NEWTs.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dark eyes searched him a moment longer before Snape – no, this was Severus – continued, speaking slower as if choosing his words carefully, “For my peace of mind – if you care to help it – please continue using the mirror as you had once you’d arrived in the castle. The updates assuaged my … concern on your behalf.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry froze, his mind playing that sentence over a couple of times before he gave a hesitant smile. “You … you didn’t mind me sending you messages almost every day?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That same unknown emotion flashed through Severus’ eyes and this time it stayed long enough for Harry to recognise the warmth in it. <em>‘Friendship maybe?’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, Harry,” Severus said, his lips twitching slightly into a smile, “it kept me informed about what was happening. I have been concerned about how the Slytherin students and the others who had Death Eater family would be treating you. How other students are treating them as well. Your daily messages have given me an insight into the ways everyone has been adjusting to the change.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">‘<em>Gratitude! That is what that emotion is … I think.’</em> Harry beamed, “Okay, then I’ll start again.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus nodded and gestured towards the closed door, “Thank you, Harry.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re welcome, Severus,” Harry returned over his shoulder as he crossed the room to leave.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shut the door quietly behind him and immediately dragged Hermione and Ron into the same classroom as before. “He wants us to let him know how the students are doing with the lockdown and Voldemort gone.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron shook his head and Hermione sighed before hugging Harry. “You haven't been talking to him? I thought that you were doing so almost every other day?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, “Yeah, I stopped the day I tried to return it because of … things – they haven’t changed!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It was a good thought, but now we have a job from him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione pulled Ron into the hug with Harry and said quietly, “One we will do because we owe him.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>They quietly agreed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus couldn't help the emotion that ran through him as he opened the compact for his morning message, but he could ignore it. He was good at ignoring things when they were not to his liking unless they were going to kill him – the Marauders started teaching him that and the Death Eaters finished. It was a hard-won lesson, one he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The flash of pleasure was safely sidelined especially when the message began.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was quiet for a heartbeat or two before he spoke, “Severus, how close are we to running out of food? Last night's stew had more things I consider potion ingredients than food.” He leant closer to the mirror and Severus could see the worry in his green eyes. “I've also noticed the decline in portions too. Most of them won't – they've gotten used to the restrictions since the lockdown started three months ago. The celebratory feast on Valentine's Day did help assure most of the students, but some of us in all houses are starting to get worried.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry ran his bottom lip through his teeth as he considered his next words, “If you can give me a hint on the status, I can try to help them not worry so much.” He paused, “Unless it's warranted.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry leant back, the mirror swinging as he adjusted how he was sitting, giving Severus a view of his bare chest and the waistband of something grey.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><em>'Sleep trousers, nothing else.' </em>Severus forced his mind not to think what else they might be.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry's face was back in the glass. “Now, onto my report,” a smile flashed his way, “A majority of Slytherins are being accepted – yesterday's game proved that. The faculty fairly punishing everyone and keeping things going as normal as possible has helped.” A laugh, “I didn't think that many students wanted them to win, but they did. Did you see it? I thought I caught a glimpse of you in the tower windows watching us. I don’t know why you couldn’t make it to the game,” he paused, “Is it about the food? Or did Shacklebolt call? I know you not making it fuelled that underlying anxiety that’s going around.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry darted a glance to the side and then refocused on him, “I've got to go. Talk more later.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The mirror went dark, leaving Severus a moment to contemplate what and how much to tell Harry. He knew that the students who'd struggled in the past – especially those who had grown up in families that had problems getting food – would notice they were getting fairly low. Mind you, they could truthfully stay closed the rest of the school year and no one would starve. <em>'Horace's fertilizer and Pomona's skills are keeping us fed. As are school farms.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He walked to the bathroom to start his morning as he let the memories of the past several months swirl in his mind.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">By January, Horace had made up a potion that Severus had never seen. Horace explained it was a fertilizer he'd concocted during Grindelwald's war that used the scraps of material leftover from both potions and meals and some easily found things in the Forest. By the end of January, Argus and Filius approached him with recipes their families developed during the rationing from the same war. The stew Harry mentioned was from the elves' rationing recipes. Some of his own had graced the table as well. <em>'Actually, every professor and Flich's recipes have. Everyone is wracking their memories to help.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He smiled as he stepped into the warm water. <em>'Not only are they pulling recipes – but most of them started hoarding supplies as soon as Voldemort took over the Ministry.'</em> They had offered them up around Valentine's Day. Minerva had produced bins of preserved meat, Filius had added more to her collection, Pomona had an entire greenhouse filled with vegetables and bread, and even Filch had cans of fruits and preserves. Others also lead the elves to stashes tucked in unused rooms all around the castle. The elves hadn't used a lot of them, but even the little bit was noticeable.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If they could get through this month, the school farms would be up to full capacity – something they'd let slide throughout the years as they brought in supplies instead of growing them – and then they would be comfortably self-sufficient. <em>'That is the goal, even when we open the school. We've been stretching out the number of eggs, using every part of everything we cook that we can and giving the rest to Horace.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, he crossed back over to the compact. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him he should dress before returning Harry's message, but he was good at ignoring things, and this was one he wanted to ignore also.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It took but a moment to have the mirror open. “Harry, supplies are limited, but we are doing all right. Last night the elves tried a different recipe, that is all. If you want to assure the other students, go ahead.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He considered the rest of Harry's message. The Slytherins were relaxing as the others were accepting them. Most of the children of Voldemort's followers were doing so. Even those who had become Death Eaters like Draco were letting go of the trappings that had defined them. They were being children, playing like them, pranking like them, slacking on their homework like them. All in all, Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to open the school again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Focusing back on the mirror, he smiled, “It's good to hear that this time has allowed everyone to learn about each other. I hope it continues when we open the school back up. As for missing the game, it was a conversation with Shacklebolt, but I was able to catch some of it through the window. I’ll mention it this morning at breakfast, thanks for letting me know of how it affected them.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Closing the mirror, Severus knew he truly did hope that the new bonds will hold up under pressure. He was very much afraid of what these children would face when the doors opened.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was almost Easter holiday before faculty and staff gave into the pressure mounting from the Board and the Ministry, but they insisted that the school remain as it was until the break. Severus was pretty sure that they only made it that long because – besides the Christmas Holiday – the rest was a time that they were normally in school. He wondered if any student would remain in the school during the Holiday this year. <em>'Harry will be going to the Weasley's I'm sure. I need to let him know that he can go see his cousin the weekend before the break.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Picking up the compact, he sent his message before heading to bed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stared at the darkened ring of the compact wishing he hadn't missed Severus' message when it came in last night. <em>'I could have responded, he c</em><em>ould have respo</em><em>nded, and it would almost have been like talking to each other face to face.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He buried that want into the burning pile composed of all his less than pure thoughts about the Headmaster and listened to the message.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry, the school will open at the beginning of the Easter Holidays. I will announce it the weekend before the holidays and that messages can be exchanged with the outside world.” Severus unbuttoned his cuffs before he started on his shirt buttons.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry tried to focus on the man's words instead of anticipating every inch of skin that was being displayed. He was grateful that even if Severus seemed like a man to wear an undershirt, he didn't.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Before the … craziness of the opening, I was thinking you should visit your cousin, Mr Dursley. Inform me which professor you wish to take you to him. I will provide you both with his location.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was glad Severus stopped speaking as the shirt dropped and Harry could see long fingers starting on a belt buckle. <em>'I've never seen his belt buckle in the mirror before.'</em> The mirror went dark just as the leather slid through the buckle.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Flopping back on his bed, he rested the closed compact on his chest, doing his absolute best to ignore his erection. He'd only been half hard until he thought of the only explanation of not seeing a belt or waistband on Severus before. <em>'Calm down … I've got to calm down.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Shuddering, knowing that there was no way he was going to lose the erection until he handled it himself, and knowing that Severus was waiting on his message, he pressed the ring on the compact. A part of him knew he wanted to talk to Severus while he was erect, wondering if the man could tell.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey, Severus. Thanks for helping me see Dudley. I think you should take me. He should be in school and as Headmaster you might have a bit more pull in getting permission. Maybe you should send a message warning them that we are coming. How long will we be gone?” Harry couldn’t ignore the strong throb in his lower section at the thought of being out overnight with Severus. He paused a moment, trying not to gasp. When he could talk again, he continued, “Also, we could stop by Gringotts and I could pull out the money I owe you.” He paused, “Unless that would be too conspicuous?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He flashed what he hoped was a normal smile and closed the mirror. Laying there, he tried not to think of Severus undressing, tried not to build – or rather add to – the growing fantasies in his mind. <em>‘It’s just his chest and arms … and his waist. I’ve seen those parts dozens of times in the Quidditch locker room, millions of times while getting dressed in this room, and even more than that while in the shower here. It’s nothing – men can show off their chests and it’s okay. Guys can get dressed in front of other guys and it’s not a big deal.’</em> He paused, wondering when he changed from blocking fantasies, to attempting to figure out his response to Severus, to justifying why it was okay for Severus to dress <em>‘or undress’</em> in front of him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His bed bouncing pulled him out of his mind.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey, mate, want to go flying or ...” Ron's voice faded slightly, the enthusiasm not quite as high, “um..um... take care of things.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry’s eyes shot open, taking in Ron’s red face and his erection still straining against his sleep trousers. To his dismay, there was even a wet spot on the fabric.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Pushing himself up, grateful that Ron’s blush was fading and that he didn’t push himself against the footboard, Harry sighed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron glanced at the compact that had fallen into Harry’s hand, “Worse than normal?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, let me head to the showers and then we’ll go out to the pitch. Breakfast before or after?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron answered after a moment of contemplating his face, “After.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Accepting the answer, Harry headed off to the shower, grateful none of the others were awake yet.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Out on the pitch, Ron stopped him from taking off with a single question, “Is it only Snape, then? We’ve been testing this for months now.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry rested his broom on his shoulder and refused not to look at Ron while he answered though his cheeks were red with the memory of this morning. “A few others elicit some response, but in all honesty, Ginny got the most out of all of them.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron compressed his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought, “So, what happened this morning? You said you had this practically wrapped up, and mate, that didn’t look like it this morning.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry’s fingers tightened around the shaft of his broom. “He messaged me last night and he was … he was getting undressed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron’s eyes widened, “All … he showed you ...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry quickly shook his head, “No – just took off his shirt and was undoing his belt when he ended the message. Nothing more than I’ve seen of any guy in the dorm or locker room – I’ve seen more in those places than I saw of him...” he trailed off with a slight shrug.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Anything, you know…?” Ron stopped and did a wiggly shrug.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head after he figured out that Ron was trying to mimic being seductive and failing for the most part, “He did nothing suggestive at all. <em>Just</em> unbuttoning his shirt, just as he <em>just</em> buttons it.” He shoved a hand into his hair and ran it down his face, “Ron – why is this happening? What is happening? Why him?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re fixated on him and I don’t know why. Is it because you shouldn’t be? Because he’s mysterious? Because he helped you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry snorted, “Then I should be looking at Charlie or Bill. Or even you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron grinned as he raised an eyebrow, “I’m not mysterious.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“But you’ve helped me a lot,” Harry chuckled, “and you’re a mystery to me at times.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron pretended to preen for a moment before sighing, “Mate, I think it is because you are you and he is him. Just like Hermione and me, Fleur and Bill, Mum and Dad – none of us should really click together, but we do. Your case is just a bit more extreme of out there, but not really. You seem to get each other.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How do you know that? We haven’t been together – not when you could see.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I hear you sometimes in the morning, giving your message to him. Sometimes I can hear his replies – I don’t want to see him, and his tone … it is different for just you. So, I leave you to it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Do you think the others ...” Harry trailed off, uncertainty written in his tone and face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron shook his head, “Nah, they’d mentioned it – at least to me – and they haven’t. Besides, the mornings that I can hear they aren’t in the room.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Feeling mollified, Harry sighed, “So, are we going flying?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Mounting his broom, Ron chuckled, “Yeah, we’ll leave the uncomfortable conversation behind. Anything important in the message, or do you even remember it?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah – Snape is taking me to see Dudley in a week, and we are going to be free to leave over Easter Holiday.” Harry mounted his broom, “But I don’t think we are to let out that they are going to open the school. He said that he would tell everyone the week before – and they will only allow messages, nothing else until break.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron took off and faced the castle. He spoke when Harry joined him hovering in the air, “We are working things out. All the Houses are. After the DA was punished for hurting Snape,” He looked at Harry, a grin as large as Harry was positive gracing his face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I still can’t believe that Snape was just going to ignore what the DA did and that McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick refused to.” Harry gave a mock shudder before continuing, “I’d hate to be called out by name in front of the whole school before dinner for attacking the Headmaster and then told that I would learn my punishment before pudding was served.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron nodded, his eyes searching out the thestral’s stables. “They put together a punishment even Filch approved of. Half mucking the stables, half cleaning the Great Hall after dinner and both without the use of magic or elves.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry grinned, “For an entire two weeks as well. Some griped about it, but then Hannah told them just what the actual punishment for attempted murder was and that it could be applied to them because most of them were sixth and seventh years.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron turned his attention back to the castle, “It was a good lesson, and it was even better when the professors continued to be fair in the punishments. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike got the same punishment from everyone – Snape, McGonagall … everyone.” He turned to face Harry, “Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too. And because of that, we’ve about got the issues sorted. No one is thinking they're above the other. All are equal. I wonder what’s going to happen when we go home.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I wonder too,” Harry said quietly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Yen, once again. Also, this grew. It should have only one more chapter, but it depends on the boys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry tried not to be nervous or excited when he met up with Severus Friday morning. Severus let him know yesterday that he’s contacted Smeltings Academy and had gained permission for a meeting on school grounds under the supervision of a member of their staff. As the meeting time was around Hogwarts lunchtime and Severus planned to arrive by train, they had to leave during his first class. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">It had amazed him that Severus excused him from all his classes. <em>‘He said it was disruptive for a student to walk out during class, and he wasn't doing that to McGonagall. And we couldn't go on Saturday because he's announcing the school's going to open. He needs to be there to supervise any fallout from that.’ </em>Which Harry accepted but he did miss the Saturday plan - breakfast on the way, riding a train together, lunch, going to Diagon Alley to get the money to pay Severus back, dinner, and then finally back to Hogwarts. <em>'Not that Severus knew that was the plan, but I was going to talk him into it.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a large sigh, Harry let those plans go. With grass-stained fingers, he touched the compact in his pocket. <em>'I need to be glad that he is going with me at all.'</em> Glancing over Hagrid's garden fence, he spotted Severus striding across the lawn towards him. He quickly reached down to pull the last few weeds out before Severus got there. <em>'Hagrid was happy that Hermione, Ron, and I joined him for breakfast today, but I think he was happier that I opted to remain here while they went to classes. He said it was because Fang would enjoy the company, but I think it was because I told him I'd weed the vegetable patch.'</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good, you are here,” Severus nodded brusquely and then gestured for Harry to follow him, “We will take Hog’s Head floo to London, and then a train to Surrey.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><em>'I still get the train ride!'</em> Harry rinsed his hands off and fell into step with him, enjoying the feeling of companionship. “I thought Dudley would have changed schools when they moved.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus glanced at him, a small upward tilt to the corner of his mouth, “Changing schools can be difficult, and this one is a boarding school as well. You’ve travelled much further every year.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry acknowledged that and mumbled, “But they wanted me as far away as possible.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was shocked to see that flash of understanding in Severus’ expression.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How are we getting out?” Harry asked as Severus stepped under the eaves of the Forbidden Forest. “I thought the school was to remain locked down until tomorrow?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus studied the area around them, making Harry think he was checking that they were alone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“It was discussed with the rest of the staff and decided that we should lower the lockdown level to where it was before you entered the school grounds. That was done an hour ago. Now, I can open part of the protective barrier to allow us to leave and enter,” he continued into the Forest, “and tomorrow morning, we will set it to allow owls in and out, but bar any other entry or exit.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry followed him deeper into the Forest, his eyes searching the gloom for spiders and centaurs. “So, why are we in the Forest?” He thought he knew the answer but wondered what Severus would say.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus stopped and collected what Harry thought might be unicorn hair from the bark of a tree, “Because it is one of the most protected places, therefore, safest places to make a hole in the ward.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Makes sense,” Harry nodded, pleased that his supposition was correct.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The rest of the walk was done mainly in silence. Part of that was due to the path they were taking through the Forbidden Forest, part due to Harry helping Severus look for ingredients along the way.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus stopped them when Harry could see sunlight peeking through the tree line and thick undergrowth. “Wait here while I open the ward, then move through quickly. It will not be open for long.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How will I know where to walk?” Harry asked while searching the air for signs of the barrier.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus gestured to two trees in front of them, “I will use them as the edges of the opening.” He lifted his wand and pointed it towards one tree then the other, and then to the ground. “Go, now.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry moved, Severus barely not walking on his heels as they crossed between the trees. Harry then felt a snap of energy behind them and looked over his shoulder. “That quickly?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus just nodded and stepped around him. “Now, I am going to disillusion both of us as we cannot be seen in the Wizarding World.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A tap of a wand on Harry’s head left him feeling like raw egg was flowing over him. Severus then held out his right hand, “Take my hand so I will know where you are.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stared at the offered hand and ordered his hormones to stay under control as he reached out and entwined his fingers through the long tapered ones. He suppressed the shiver that tried to course up his spine as Severus tightened his grip. <em>‘I can’t think about it... don’t imagine those fingers doing anything else.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus tapped his wand on his own head and vanished from Harry’s sight. Only the warm grasp let him know the other man was still there.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Come,” came from the emptiness where Severus was standing, “We have a train to catch. Head to the Hog’s Head. We shall use the back floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. You go through first, and I will go through after you. Wait on the right-hand side of the fireplace facing the door. I will find you and then we will step out of the building together. Once we are there, we will enter a place where I will cancel the spell.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A tug to his hand told Harry to start walking. It was a bit clumsy getting through the underbrush, but once they were free, Harry was able to keep up fairly easily. They made it to Hog’s Head faster than Harry had ever done, and he was tugged through a backdoor he didn’t even know existed – he still couldn’t see it. They just walked through a wall.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus lifted their joined hands up to the mantle, and Harry saw the jar of floo powder. Letting go, he pulled a bit out and prayed he would get to where he was supposed to go. A toss and a firmly said ‘Leaky Cauldron’ had him spinning around.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The floo trip was jarring and far longer than he’d ever experienced. Stumbling out the other side, he moved quickly out of the way. The fire turned green again, then his hand was taken and he was pulled out of the building.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A few steps later, Severus had them in an alleyway, visible once again. “Good. Now, transfigure your robes into something more Muggle friendly and we are off to King’s Cross.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry watched as Severus’ flowing robes turned into an overcoat, but the rest of his outfit stayed close to the same. The coat and waistcoat morphed just slightly but remained as did his boots. Harry did the same to his robe but left the rest of his outfit the same. The uniform would be expected, he thought.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Let’s go, we have a train to catch,” Severus bustled him off to Kings Cross – paying for their tickets to Guildford – and they finally boarded a train, settled into comfortable seats and let the countryside whizz by.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I take it your home life wasn’t the best?” Severus asked quietly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head and gave a small shrug as he garnered the courage to tell him. “It could have been worse, but no – it wasn’t.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I gathered as much when you appeared at my house last summer,” Severus paused to search Harry’s face before continuing, “By your conversation last summer, your cousin turned a new leaf when he offered you help.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry looked out the window. He didn’t see the passing scenery, but the last morning he saw Dudley. “Yeah, he did. Before that, I would have been okay with them being attacked.” He jerked his head back toward Severus, “Not killed, but …” he gave a helpless shrug with the words eluded him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The understanding was back touched with a bit of mortification as Severus said. “I don’t know how long you can see him – he agreed to meet you without parental consent – but hopefully it will be long enough to nurture this change of heart.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry hoped so too.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The rest of the train ride was filled with idle conversation about the state of the school, how the Wizarding world was, and both of their plans for after the school year.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As Harry disembarked from the train, he wondered if he’d have a chance to do this again. It was nice to have a simple conversation with Severus. <em>‘On the way back, but what after that?’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As they approached Smeltings, Harry marvelled over the fact that he wasn’t completely aroused. He had expected to be even though Severus hadn't undressed in front of him. Even Ron had warned him it might happen. <em>‘Another late-night conversation again, I guess.’</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus directed him gently with a hand not quite touching him into the building and then into a nearby office. He spoke to the receptionist in a clipped but not cold tone, “Hello, I am Mr Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, with Mr Harry Potter to see Mr Dudley Dursley.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The man behind the counter flipped through a book, scanning down the list of names. His finger stopped at a line halfway down the page. “Here you are. I’ll let Headmistress Anderson know you are here. If you’ll wait over there.” He gestured towards a row of plastic chairs as he picked up a phone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry and Severus waited only a minute before a different door opened, admitting a short, round lady with an expression that reminded both of them of Sprout.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Headmaster Snape, Mr Potter, I’m Headmistress Anderson. It’s my pleasure to meet you.” She held out her hand for both of them to shake.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was surprised at the ease that Severus did so and attempted to emulate it. Once that was done, she directed them out the door and into the hall.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Mr Potter, I am glad to see you well. Mr Snape was telling me that your cousin was worried about you because of an accident that occurred around the Christmas Holidays at your own school.” She glanced back at him, her brown eyes shone with intelligence and curiosity. “It has taken you this long to recover?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry shook his head, “No, but it is the first time I could leave campus to see him.”<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">She opened another door, letting them into a sitting room, “And you won’t see him over the Holidays?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No ma’am,” Harry shrugged lightly, “The family I am staying with is planning on travelling last I heard.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She turned to face him fully, “You are not staying with your family?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Harry’s family passed when he was one, Professor Anderson,” Dudley said as he came through the door. “He lived with mine until this past summer, but since we moved, he is staying with another.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Oh,” unspoken questions were heard in the sound, but both Dudley and Harry ignored them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley crossed the room, his eyes raking over Harry, looking for anything out of place. Harry just smiled, happy to see the worry fading. “Headmaster Snape sent me a message around Christmas saying the ...” Dudley's words failed as he glanced at the Headmistress. He stopped to stare in shock.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry glanced at her too and couldn’t help the smile at Severus. Professor Anderson was gently sleeping in of the armchairs tucked around a small table. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You make talk freely, Mr Dursley,” was Severus’ only reply.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley stared at him, his brows knitted. “You’re the one that Harry said to get to, aren’t you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley turned back to Harry. “He’s the one, right?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, “Yes, this is Severus Snape – he’s the one I told you to get to if you were captured. He is also the one whose house I was going to.” Harry turned just a bit so he faced both of them, “Dudley, this is Severus Snape, Severus, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus frowned slightly, but said, “Mr Dursley, I am amazed at your powers of observations and memory.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley shot him a questioning look and Harry just shrugged.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So, what happened Harry?” Dudley asked, leaving the other conversation behind.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry filled him in, leaving out only his growing attraction to Severus. He ended with, “I’ll get my trunk this summer if you’ll give me the new address.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley searched for a scrap of paper only to stop as Severus held out parchment and a pen. Taking them with a mumbled thank you, he quickly wrote down the address and passed both to Harry. "Will you send me a post with your new address and a way to contact you once you settle after school?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry grinned as he agreed. “So, do you like the new place? How are your parents?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dudley glanced at Severus before telling him about how he missed his friends but was enjoying the clean start.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Only ten minutes had passed before Severus used a spell to gently nudge the Headmistress awake.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry stepped into the Great Hall feeling well pleased with the trip. They had returned just early enough to make it to dinner because of the side trip Severus had asked him if he was okay taking. <em>'As if I'd have problems spending more time with him.' </em>Sitting down, Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione as they both searched his face before smiling too.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"After dinner, we'll talk," Hermione murmured before turning to face the High Table.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry caught and held Ron's eye, his question plan to see. Ron glanced about the table and gave a head shake. Holding back a sigh, Harry wondered what Hermione was looking at. Glancing at the table, he spotted Severus settling next to McGonagall and Flitwick. Part of him hoped the man would look at him, but part knew that it wouldn’t happen. <em>‘Severus said they were announcing the opening tomorrow, not tonight. I wonder...’</em>  He was still puzzled when all Severus did was call for dinner to begin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Afterwards, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Room of Requirement and began worrying about what they needed to say required this level of secrecy.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The door closed behind them, leaving them in a comfortable looking sitting room. Harry moved to one of the chairs and said as he sat, “What do we need to talk about?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione looked at Ron, who looked back at Hermione, who shrugged and tipped her head towards him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry tried not to laugh at this silent conversation as he turned his attention solely on Ron, waiting to hear what he’d say.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron took a settling breath, making Harry focus more, and began in a serious tone, “Look, mate, we know you’re interested … or rather attracted to Snape.” He paused but didn’t wait for Harry’s affirmation, “And we know that you’re not attracted to really anyone else around here. That’s the key,” Ron started pacing between the chairs – one of which Hermione had sat in – and the sofa, “around here he’s the only male that is of his age group. All the rest are older or younger … and you could be attracted to older men.” He huffed, ran a hand through his hair, and then stopped facing Harry with Hermione in his periphery. “What I’m trying to say is that there is a difference between love and lust.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Ron held up a hand, obviously not done yet.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“In a moment – I need to finish or I won’t.” This time Ron waited until Harry nodded. He continued after a quick glance at Hermione, “See, I am attracted to Lavender – that was why I was able to go out with her for a while. And in all honesty – that attraction is still there. She’s pretty … but that’s about it. There is nothing mentally there for me. Somebody else might enjoy her conversation and such, but … but I need more.” He cast another assessing look at Hermione, who had begun to look a bit upset, and pushed on. “See, I can lust after Lavender, but I love Hermione.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione’s frown faded as her eyes widened slightly. Harry wondered how many people knew that Ron loved Hermione, and just how often he’d told her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hermione may not be as pretty as Lavender, not as curvaceous, but she fits me better.” Ron shrugged diffidently, “Hermione attracts me both physically and mentally – that’s a starting place for a relationship. Once there, you find out if you’re compatible enough to stay together.” He started pacing again, “I mean – it’s not enough just to click once or twice, or even for an entire month. No, if you are going to have a good, long-lasting, meaningful relationship like my parents, then you’ve got to be compatible. Be able to argue and make up. Be able to understand and accept what makes the other one them. You don’t go into a relationship thinking of changing the person, but accepting that the person might change.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He finally hazarded another look at Hermione and Harry thought it was a good time too because she was smiling and her eyes were glowing with happiness now, unlike the smudge of fear and uncertainty that had been then moments earlier.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What I’m saying mate is that it’s good that you know what you’re attracted to, but don’t go setting your heart on him unless you can be compatible.” Ron finally looked at him as he sat on the edge of the sofa, “And the last several years of watching you two … mate, it doesn’t bode well. I know things have been different since this past summer, but do you honestly think you can continue this?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry throttled back his frustration and faced his uncertainty. “I … I think I can. I mean, if today showed what it could be … then yes.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron gestured for him to continue as he pushed himself back further onto the sofa. Harry could feel Hermione focusing on him, but kept his attention on Ron.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“The walk in the Forest – both ways, the train rides, and he invited me to go shopping with him with lunch out. Not in Diagon Alley, but at a small seaport town. He wanted to pick up some potion ingredients and some supplies that he had to check in person so we had lunch there too. It was great. Sure, a bit of student-teacher at the beginning, but most of it was more like companions. We walked and did things together like gather potion ingredients in the Forest. Shopping – he asked my opinion about things, even the potion ingredients.” Harry paused as he searched their faces, “We talked, not about the war, not just about school, but about the future, about pasts, about beliefs, about … about simple things.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry’s attention jerked to Hermione as she spoke.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Can you remain just friends? Will it eat at you day after day, minute after minute,” she glanced at Ron before she leant forward, pinning her intense look on Harry, “… every second of every day knowing that you’ll be nothing more than that? That you need … a bone-deep …. soul-deep need … to have more from him?” She drew a shaky breath and continued, “Because, I know how that feels. Ron is that important to me and to see him with someone else, to know that he is just out of reach …” She pause, clasping her fingers tight, “well, you saw me during that time. You saw what I became. So, think now before you’re too deep … could you be just friends? Professor Snape … actually, any man you are attracted to, may not lean the same way. May only wish for a friendship and nothing more. Can you do that?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron’s head dropped slightly, his apology clear to Harry. <em>‘Hermione has to see it too.’</em> Harry looked between them as he thought about what they’d said. Minutes passed in comfortable silence, the only change was that Ron had moved to where he could hold Hermione’s hand.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Severus and I did have a horrible beginning. He was angry and pushing his hatred of who my Father was on to me. I wasn’t the best of students either. I know – he’s the adult, has been the adult this entire time, but he didn’t act like one in matters dealing with me.” Harry breathed a sigh and leant forward. “But … people change. We’ve seen it throughout this war, and … well … he changed. I think he finally saw me when he opened his door last summer. He saw me, not some contorted version of his tormentor.” Looking at his hands – now clasped tightly together – he rolled his bottom lip through his teeth before continuing, “And when he saw <em>me</em>, he acted like … like an adult. He listened to me, he helped me plan, he made sure I was supplied, he made sure I was capable of getting help, he -. I can’t say he acted like a parent or a guardian, all I have are Ron’s parents to go by as my Aunt and Uncle weren’t stellar, but I guess he treated me fairly. Like I was competent, and then it grew from there.” He searched Ron and Hermione’s face, hoping to see and seeing acceptance and understanding. “I think we can be at least friends – especially after today – but I don’t know about compatibility. I don’t know if I could be just friends, either.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He turned to Hermione, “How do you know that you can’t be before it gets to that point?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione shrugged slightly, “I don’t know, Harry. I think the first thing you should do is see if you can be friends, and then find out his preference, and go from there. Just be careful.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And know that if it gets too hard, if you pass over that line and nothing can be done about it,” Ron added, “we’ll be here for you.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry nodded, his shoulders tense with worry.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron and Hermione both crossed the room and enveloped him into a three-way hug and Ron whispered, “We’ll be here no matter what, mate. No matter what.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry was still thinking about the conversation the next morning and decided to skip his morning message to Severus. There were too many questions and thoughts that couldn’t be said, couldn’t be hinted at. That morning at breakfast, Severus watched him as he sat down and served himself. Their eyes met and Severus stared intently before turning to talk to McGonagall.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What was that about, mate?” Ron asked and Hermione leant closer to hear the answer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t talk to him this morning,” Harry whispered, “that’s all I can think of.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They all glanced back at the High Table before applying themselves to breakfast.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once the last student sat down, Snape stood up, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Good morning. Easter Holiday is starting this week.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Harry heard whispers running up and down the tables, all wondering why this was being mentioned – the school was in a lockdown.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Snape continued, ignoring the whispers, “Starting today, owls will be permitted into and off of school grounds with precautions in place for physically harmful post. On Monday, the lockdown will end, and you will be permitted to leave the castle.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cheers erupted from all the tables and Snape sat back down.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sprout stood as the volume returned to its normal level. “You have come a long way in setting aside or solving many issues since the lockdown. Please, do not forget what you have learnt while away. Also, remember when we come back that many will find little or scant happiness when they get home. Have compassion when we return, or even while we are gone. A letter from a friend – new or old – could help many in those situations.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Silence reigned as eyes darted about the room, many lingering on the Slytherin table. Slowly, the volume increased after she sat down, and students travelled about the hall gathering addresses – both for the floo and post.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You are coming to my place, right mate?” Ron asked before looking at Hermione, “You’re going home to see your parents?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hermione smiled and interlaced her fingers with Ron’s “Yes, but I will come to the Burrow the day before we come back.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron turned to Harry, waiting to hear.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“If your Mum and Dad don’t mind,” he said.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ron shook his head, “If you still have to worry about that after this summer … I’ll tell Mum to let you know.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">§§§§§</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The Holidays came and with them, the trial Severus had been expecting. He’d considered not telling Harry about it, but the teen was on Holiday with the Weasleys and there was a good chance that it would be mentioned since both Arthur and Percy worked in the Ministry.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">By Tuesday night he had his thoughts composed enough and opened the compact. He shrugged out of his jacket and waistcoat as he started.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good evening, Harry. I was alerted this morning that I would stand trial tomorrow afternoon, around four. You do not have to do anything. I do not require you be a witness nor to be there, but I will not stand in the way of either action. McGonagall and the other professors will be doing both.” He began working the buttons on his shirt as he continued, “I just wanted to let you know in case the worst outcome occurs and I am not here when you return. If it does, do not fret – I have done enough harm to warrant it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He paused, his fingers stopping with his thoughts, his eyes boring into where he imagined Harry’s would be. “If I don’t return, know that I think that if you keep doing as you are, you NEWT scores will be adequate, and to keep striving for the future you wish.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He closed the compact with so many words trapped between his teeth. Words of friendship, words about how Harry’s trust had brought so many others to trust in him and that both together had healed such a large wound in him, words about hope for a brighter future for himself – one where Harry was a friend. He didn't dare imagine more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He finished getting undressed, wondering if he’d be able to sleep at all.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The next morning, Minerva found him with a full pot of tea and piles of parchment on his desk.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Severus, surely you’ve not been up all night?” she asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Albus answered her before Severus could, “Since early this morning, but not all night, Minerva.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I did sleep some,” Severus answered, “but this needs to be handled just in case.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva frowned, “It’ll keep no matter what happens. We’re all going to be there, and we will tell them what needs to be said.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His fingers tightened about his quill, “Thank you, and as all of you will be there and there is nothing to prepare for the trial, I will continue this. If I don’t do it now, it will need to be done later.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva frowned, “Severus...” she trailed off and Severus heard Albus speaking.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Let him work, Minerva.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Fine, but you will be at lunch.” His Deputy Headmistress walked out the door, making a point not to slam it behind her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus dipped his quill into the inkwell and continued filling in the reports the Board asked for once the post was allowed in, “Thank you, Albus.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The morning passed quickly, and he did go to lunch. Severus knew for certain that if he hadn’t, that Minerva would have had lunch brought to the office. The meal wasn’t exactly a planning session for the trial, but it was. Even the few staff members who’d been uncertain about agreeing to Rolanda’s plan of them knowing about his true allegiance from a secret staff meeting were actively working on the plans.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Doubting it would work, but praying to Merlin that it would, Severus straighten his robe and headed for the door after lunch. All the staff walked behind him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">When they entered the Ministry and passed through the wand check, he passed his wand to Filius. The small professor wrapped his fingers about it, his eyes showing the trust implied in the action was understood, and then Filius tucked it way.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was surrounded by the staff – Minerva in front of him – when he entered the courtroom. A glance to either side showed the entire Weasley clan was there with Harry and Miss Granger. Lupin and Tonks were there as well as a few other Order members. Turning his attention to the Wizengamot, he waited.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Headmaster Snape,” Shacklebolt started. Severus was distracted by the scratching of a quill. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the recorder waiting with quill on the foolscap. The quill moved as Shacklebolt continued, “you are the last Death Eater whose trial is to be held.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You find this as a good thing,” called an elderly member of the Wizengamot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He saw no reason not to answer, “Yes, because that means I kept Hogwarts locked down long enough for the students to be safe.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The staff nodded tightly and Severus noted a few glaring at the speaker.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And their safety was the only reason you kept the school closed?” Shacklebolt asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus compressed his lips before speaking, “Mainly. I was also hoping that without outside influences that the students could come to an understanding without bloodshed or loss of life.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Did that work?” This question was addressed to Minerva.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes, but it helped that Professor Babbling and Vector created a runic array that could determine if the truth was being spoken. On the first night of the lockdown, every staff member declared if they were for or against Voldemort while standing in the array. Then most of the students – of their own free will - did the same.” Minerva looked over at the audience. “Once the air was cleared and positions were clear, healing and understand took place.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Eliza Gamp studied the way the Minerva and the others were standing. “I take it that Headmaster Snape proved not to be for Voldemort considering the entirety of the staff is protecting him?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She turned her gaze to Severus, “Then Headmaster, please explain why you killed Albus Dumbledore and why you reported to Voldemort.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus looked from her to Shacklebolt. At Kingsley’s subtle nod, he answered, “Albus ordered me to kill him so that a student wouldn’t be forced to do so. Voldemort was holding the student’s family hostage and their lives were at stake if they didn’t succeed. I did so, and also succeeded in convincing Voldemort that it was the best solution. The family lived and the student was allowed to return to Hogwarts. This act also allowed me to be in a position to become the Headmaster. Albus had hoped it would work as it would put me – his spy – in a position to keep the students alive at the very least.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Marchbank sighed, “You still claim to be his spy?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Severus nodded.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And others believe you?” she looked at the staff, searching for doubt. “I see they do.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I do too,” Harry called from the stands.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As one, the Wizengamot jerked towards where he was standing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ronald and Miss Granger stood up next to him, “And we do too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And why is that?” Gamp asked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was Harry who spoke first, “He helped me throughout this past summer and school year. He kept me safe, told me where to go and not to go. He also killed Voldemort’s snake and some artefacts that Voldemort left in the school that helped to hurt him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“He alerted us to where the Death Eaters were and that Voldemort made his name a taboo,” Ronald added.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“And he helped us get into the school before it was locked down, and made sure we were safe and well,” Hermione finished.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Shacklebolt and Gamp looked back at Severus. It was Gamp who spoke, “We only have your word that Albus asked you to kill him.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Minerva shook her head, “Albus’ portrait says he did too.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Silence reigned through the room for a moment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We need to talk about this, so we will adjourn. Wait here.” Shacklebolt directed then to a row of chairs as a flood of purple flowed out a back door.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was a full thirty minutes of silence that no one wanted to break before the door opened and the flood came back in. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">It was Gamp that addressed them. “Headmaster Snape, we declare you were acting under orders and did the best you could under the circumstances. This case is dismissed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ending the School Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Yen for pushing me to finish this. I am so sorry, once again, for how long this took. And unfortunately, the boys opted to make the story longer, so I am still plugging away at it. If they stick to my outline, then it'll finish in one more chapter. If they add wholesale like they did this time ....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Severus studied the other professors and staff members, noting the worry on their faces, knowing it was a reflection of his own.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students were on their way here. That much was normal, but this year they had no idea the mental state of their charges. Before the last chaotic few years, they would be, for the most part rested and reenergized. This year though was different. They went home to face dead, imprisoned, injured, or financially ruined families.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We have to watch them,” Poppy said solemnly. “We have to listen.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Argus nodded, his old eyes resting on Severus briefly before shifting to the others, “We need to make sure they are punished fairly just as we were doing before they left.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Who should we send the ones who need support to?” Rolanda asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“It depends on what they need,” Severus answered. “Start with their Head of House unless you know of a specific professor they have a good rapport with. If it is an unstable mental or emotional issue, escort them immediately to Poppy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Everyone nodded even as Minerva, Horace, Filius, and Pomona’s faces reflected their preparedness to be inundated.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That evening, over dinner, Severus watched the children. He could see the tension in a number of shoulders, precise head tilts, and hear the too perfect manners. There were side glances that showed uncertainty, fear, or just plain confusion. Among those, though, were grateful looks and friends clumping together.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As dinner ended, he watched as the afraid and uncertain were approached by others – old friends, new friends, or acquaintances – and the tension loosened.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hope bloomed in his chest, one he opted to nurture this time.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The following weeks showed his hope wasn’t in vain. Sure, there were a few students to set straight, to remind of the lessons learned before the Holiday, but for the most part, the student body became that – one entity, not four houses, but one group – the students of Hogwarts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry leant his head back far enough to hit the headboard of his bed, the compact closed on his chest. <em>‘Severus and the other professors have used our information really well. I never expected to see the Hogwarts that the Sorting Hat said we’d need, but</em><em> it's</em><em> here. What would our world be like – what would our past be like – if it had always been this way? Sure, there are some personality conflicts, but … Like just yesterday, a Slytherin defended a Gryffindor to a Hufflepuff. They said that ‘Your House doesn’t define you, but gives you a base to grow from.’ and that statement is running wild. I don’t know who made it, but they need to be credited with the quote.’ </em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Scrubbing a hand over his face, Harry hoped the quote would leave the school with his Year and infiltrate the rest of the community. <em>‘But the idea has to stay here too. Maybe I should tell Severus to make it part of the Welcoming Feast Speech.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Thinking of ending and going out into the larger world, Harry heaved himself off his bed. Even though it was Saturday, he had to study – NEWTs start on Monday.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He skipped breakfast – who really needed breakfast when they were stressed – and took his books to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione focused best in the Library, Ron curled up in his bed, but Harry discovered that the stands helped the information stay in his head. Opening a random book at his bookmark, he began to read and take notes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He’d made it several chapters before a shadow was cast over his book by a floating plate with a ham sandwich and crisps. Harry’s head jerked up as he scanned the area, and he froze when he spotted Severus frowning at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Eat, Potter,” Severus said and then placed a broom next to him, “And then go fly some. The books will be here and you will understand the material better with the break.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry grasped the plate and groused as Severus snatched his book from his lap, carefully closing it while marking his spot. “I don’t have time to fly, Severus. I’ve got to understand this – the tests are starting.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus tucked the book away in his robe. “You missed breakfast and lunch. Your brain needs the fuel to keep working. It also needs a break to digest what you’ve studied so far.” He leant over and picked up the rest of Harry’s books. “You may come collect these from me in an hour. I shall be in my office. An elf will be by to collect your plate in thirty minutes,” he nodded towards a glass sitting next to the broomstick, “and the cup will refill until the elf comes to get it too. I will be told if you have not eaten or flown.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With that, the Headmaster – for that was all that Harry could think of him as at that moment – strode out of the stands.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Grumbling about bossy Headmasters, Harry stopped when his stomach joined in loudly. Sheepishly, he picked up the sandwich. Maybe lunch was a good idea. <em>‘Afterwards, I’ll fly a bit just to appease him, but then I will get my books back early. I have too much to learn still for this kind of delay.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Two hours later found him skimming over Black Lake as his mind finished sorting the information he’d crammed it full of the last couple of months.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>Okay, he was right, I needed this. I didn’t expect it to help at all. I wonder if Ron should come fly too instead of just going through the books?’</em> Making the decision to ask Severus’ opinion, he flew towards the castle. Clutching the broomstick tightly, he walked into the building, heading for the Headmaster’s office. <em>‘I wonder where this is supposed to go? It doesn’t look like a school broom.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The gargoyle didn’t move when he reached it. With a sigh, Harry stepped into an alcove, propped the broom, and then pulled out the compact. He noticed the ring was darkened as he went to press it, so he flipped it open instead.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve finished in my office, Harry, and am working in my lab. Meet me there when you are ready, but before dinner.” The directions to the dungeon room followed, which Harry hastily pictured the route in his mind as the mirror reflected back his face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Carrying the broom back down the stairs, Harry wondered why Severus’ lab was still in the dungeon. Surely, the Headmaster could have it moved closer to his office? <em>‘Maybe because the ingredients need to be stored down there? Regulations from some higher authority?’</em> The musings kept him thinking until he made it to what he hoped was Severus’ lab door. He knocked and waited.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A moment passed before the door swung slowly open.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come in, Mr Potter,” Severus called from inside.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry shut the door behind him, giving him time to look around at the multitude of shelves, cupboards, counters, and two fireplaces. “Professor,” Harry held out the broom, “where should I put this?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dark eyes darted towards him from the cauldron they had been closing watching. Severus looked back at the cauldron, stirring it once clockwise. “Just prop it in the corner near the door.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry did and then walked further into the lab examining the ingredients on the counter, marvelling at the precision of their preparation. “No wonder you get frustrated at my ingredients.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus shot a frown at him before returning his attention to the cauldron stirring it counter-clockwise twice. “Why do you think that?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yours are so perfectly done,” Harry brushed his fingers next to a diced root. “Mine are a mess.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“They are better now that you’ve been studying for your NEWTs,” Severus murmured as he picked up the roots and dropped them slowly into the potion. “And perfection of ingredients is not necessary for the level you brew at. Nice to have, but not needed.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Would it help with my NEWTs?” asked Harry while he watched Severus sprinkle ground insect wings of some sort on to the simmering surface.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus cancelled the flames and hung the stirring rod near the cauldron before he turned his complete attention to Harry, “Of course it would, but it isn’t necessary. Now, your books are on the back table. If you wish to remain here to continue studying you may, or you may take them with you.” His eyes narrowed slightly, “But do not skip meals or breaks.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry found his books stacked neatly next to a sheaf of foolscap, a quill, and an inkwell. “Do you think that Ron would do better if he took a break? Hermione keeps pushing us to study almost non-stop, and it sounds like the right thing to do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus leant forward slightly, “It is not the right thing to do for you. You and Mr Weasley – all the Weasleys – need to move to learn. Miss Granger is capable of studying for hours on end and it staying, but you and Mr Weasley both need time for the information to process.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With a smile, Harry sat on the stool next to his book and opened his Potions book, “If I have a question, can I ask?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus nodded and turned back to his cauldrons, “I might not answer though.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry chuckled and started back where he’d left off earlier.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was the day after the NEWT testing and Severus was ready for a break. He knew it was stressful from the professor’s point of view, but NEWTs was even more so as the Headmaster. Dumbledore and Minerva had helped the best that they could, but there was only so much they could do. Albus was only a portrait, and Minerva was still in the classroom and so couldn’t handle a lot of the meetings and logistics.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A deep sigh of both relief and satisfaction pulled its way out of him as he walked over to his dresser and checked the compact, towel slung low over his hips. The ring was dark.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Anticipation simmered in his stomach which he did his best to ignore as he opened the compact and his best was very good. Harry appeared in the small glass, bare-chested and clad in only Severus’ imagination as he couldn’t see anything.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Severus, NEWTs are done!!! Thank Merlin for that,” Harry chuckled happily, “I was wondering if you would be willing ...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He paused, biting his lower lip, looking almost as nervous as the day Severus had invited him into his house. As the Gryffindor gathered his courage, he started towelling off. He stopped when Harry started speaking again.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can we meet to talk without an audience? I mean, hold an honest conversation without portraits and such around? Or would that not be allowed?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Arousal, hot and heavy, rushed through him. Alone with Harry. <em>‘No, better not.’</em> The mirror went blank as he fought to control himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Closing it, he activated the compact so he could return the message. As normal, he dressed while he talked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry, meeting without the possibility of supervision would not be advisable. As Headmaster and as a former Death Eater, I am watched. If you wish to speak to me, then perhaps before lunch? We can meet in my lab, here in my office, in my old classroom, in the Great Hall, or even near Hagrid’s. Let me know which one and I will be there.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He closed the compact wondering when he’d get a reply – he wasn’t expecting it to be there by the time he finished dressing, as if Harry had been waiting for his reply. Viewing the message – which he almost didn’t hear because Harry was dressing while he talked – he knew he’d tell Harry in person his answer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Striding into the Great Hall, he paused by Harry at the Gryffindor table. “Mr Potter.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He waited until Harry looked at him. Granger and Weasley turned as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ll see you near the lake,” and strode off after Harry nodded.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The rest of the morning was spent elbow deep in forms and other details for preparing the school for summer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">An hour before lunch, he stood near the edge of the lake. It was in a less populated area, but not private. Harry rushed up to him, looking nervous but resolute. <em>‘What can this be about? Maybe he is rethinking his career path? Why talk to me about that?’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He set his musings aside as Harry began pacing. “What is it, Mr Potter?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A hand raked through black hair and Severus could almost feel the tresses between his own fingers. Pushing that away, he waited.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can you call me Harry?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He did through the mirror and had slipped on occasion this past term and called him by name to his face. <em>‘All technicality, he’s done with school. He’s just waiting on his scores.’ </em> Curling his fingers about his cuff, he answered, “Harry, what did you wish to see me about?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I was wondering … well, more like hoping,” Harry paused as he searched the ground as if the words he wanted were there. “I want to see if we can be friends. It feels as if we’ve been building up to this over the past year and I want to see if it is possible.” He looked up and caught Severus’ eyes, “Can we?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Friends? Could he be friends with Harry Potter? Could he ignore his attraction for the rest of his life to be around someone who trusted him even when he shouldn’t have? <em>‘I can try, but first...’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You need to know more about me before we can even attempt this.” It was the best way forwards, get the past out and then see what could be made of the future in the rubble that remained after the explosion coming.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Okay,” Harry sat on a rock with a knee drawn up to drape his arms over, “What do I need to know?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus turned slightly to look out over the lake and spoke. He kept his voice low so as not to carry over the water, but he told about his friendship with Lily and his part in her death. Then he waited, not daring to hope.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, you’re the one who could have told me about my mum,” Harry said softly, “I’m not demanding you to do so, but would you? Sometime in the future?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus jerked around to stare at Harry, who was still sitting on the rock. He could tell that the young man’s posture wasn’t as carefree as it had been earlier – his shoulders looked stiff - but it was still a lot more relaxed than he had thought it would be.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry shrugged diffidently as he answered the unspoken questions, “It’s in the past. It made us who we are. It … I honestly can’t imagine what it would be like to have grown up with them – not really, not just the wishful fantasies of a child.” He heaved a heavy sigh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus shook his head, “No, it’s not just the past. You need to step away and think about this. Determine how you truly feel before you can say you want to be a friend of mine.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry stared at him and Severus could see the thoughts churning in his head. “Go, and if you still think this tomorrow, then tell me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hope refused to fade as Harry walked away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry wanted to scream. Severus was acting like this was a linchpin to them getting along. <em>‘He saved me. He took care of me. Yes, he did something bad, but it was almost seventeen years ago. And if he hadn’t done so, who knows </em><em>how this war would have ended. Maybe he was the cog that made the prophecy happen</em><em>. I mean, if he hadn’t told Voldemort, then I wouldn’t have been marked, and then the Dark Lord would still be around because I was the one who had to vanquish him. Or at least my sacrifice did.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The bed next to him sank and Ron’s face came into view. Harry could help but chuckle at Ron laying down to look up at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, you coming to my place after the boat ride?” Ron asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry ran a hand over his face, “Boat ride?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yeah,” Ron said as he sat up, “Seventh Year’s get the ride the boats back over the lake to get to Hogsmeade. It’s our final goodbye to the school, like riding them in when we are First Year’s is our first hello to the castle.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh, that sounds nice,” Harry said as he attempted to envision the castle over the lake with the morning light behind it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Charlie, Bill and Percy all said it was and I can’t wait to see it myself,” Ron looked wistfully out the window. “But that doesn’t say if you’re coming to my place.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry shrugged, “Sure, but how long are you going to be there?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Most the summer. I'm rethinking being an Auror and Mum is giving me the time to decide what I want,” Ron said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You don’t want to be an Auror now?” asked Harry, surprised.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’m not sure. I mean, I think I would be good at it, but the last battle … watching you … knowing that Hermione could be hurt, seeing the Order members being hurt,” he paused, “I’m not sure I can do that for a living.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Neither can I, mate,” Harry said quietly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron looked surprised but smiled, “So, you come to my house and we decide what we want to do. George and Fred might let us help them in the shop for a while, we might could go into business doing something together. Anything – that is the wonderful thing about Voldemort being gone – we can do anything.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As long as we have the scores,” Harry chuckled.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“True, but Hermione made sure we were prepared,” Ron agreed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Is she coming to your place, too?” Harry asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron shook his head no, “She wants to go see her parents and then she’s coming back.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Maybe you should ask Snape to make you a pair of mirrors,” Harry grinned holding up the compact.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You could for me,” Ron beamed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Will do, I’ll ask him tomorrow morning,” Harry said all the while planning on what else to tell Severus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry leant against his headboard and stared into the mirror glass, words jumbling in his head. He grabbed onto the first thought he could make coherent, “I still want to see if we could be friends. I get it, you did some horribly wrong things to my family – who had done some horribly wrong things to you – and that I should hate you. But, you see, the moment you saw me – not my family, but me – you treated me right. I don’t know why, but you did, and that’s what matters. I’ve looked at our past, I’ve looked at the information that you told me, I considered everything I could and not just this past evening. I’ve been thinking about this since you took me to see Dudley. What you said yesterday just went with it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He paused again as he bit his lower lip. Coming to a quick decision, he continued, “Would you like to go on a bicycle trip with me? I need to return Dudley’s bike and was thinking of riding to his new house this summer and dropping it off and pick up my trunk. I was looking at the map you gave me last summer and it looks to be about the same distance to Canterbury from Ron’s place as it was from yours to his. I’m willing to pay for the trip as a way to pay you back the money I owe you. Just let me know if you want to and when a good time would be.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He reached to close the mirror and remembered Ron’s request. “One more thing. Can you teach me how to charm a set of compact mirrors like these for Ron and Hermione? Or can you do it if I gave you the compacts to charm? Ron asked me to ask you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As he closed the mirror, he hoped Severus would go on the ride with him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus closed the mirror and walked towards the shower, his thoughts swirling and he considered Harry’s message. They didn’t stop even as he finished cleaning up.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He paused as he towelled off, wondering if he should let this continue. Did he want to be friends, just friends, with Harry? <em>‘I think I do … I think I am on the cusp of it already. But ...’</em> He sighed, knowing that his attraction to Harry could get in the way. <em>‘I can maintain a long-distance friendship like we’ve been building this year through the mirrors. I know that. Can I keep my attraction unnoticed on his side and not too frustrating on mine if we travelled together?’</em> Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what it would be like but knew the images were just that, his imagination not reality.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Resolute, he opened his eyes and used the towel to squeeze the last bit of water he could from his hair. Pressing the ring on the compact, he relaxed the tightness around his lips. <em>‘If things go wrong, we’ll be on bikes, so I can leave. I can make up many excuses about the school needing me, and they’d be true, too.’</em> He opened the mirror and summoned his shirt. He’d just started on his buttons as the glass changed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry, if you’re sure, then a bike trip would be a good way to see if we could be capable of being friends on an equal footing. That said, I won’t be free until August first. Let me know if you are willing to wait until then. As for the compacts for Granger and Weasley, if the three of you bring a set to me this evening, I will teach you how to charm them.” He paused a moment, thinking if there was anything else to say, “If you can, then let me know where to meet you, and make sure you have appropriate clothes – it will be hot.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He closed the mirror quickly so Harry wouldn’t see his shock at the last sentence. <em>‘Why did I ask that? Harry in a biking outfit … would that be smart?’</em> He turned to get the rest of his clothes, <em>‘But I do need to know if this will work – and this will tell me right away.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He scoffed at his rationalizing his desire to see Harry on display – at least as much as he could be in public. “I just want to see him, but it will tell me how to proceed with this.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He didn’t expect Harry’s reply to be there before he finished dressing. He flipped open the mirror, his heart beating a touch faster in both anticipation and fear. The sight of Harry dressing greeted him, and he forced himself to focus on the words being said instead of the fingers moving deftly from one button to the next.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“August first will be great! I’ll let you know where we’ll meet later. I have to look at the map to see what would be best. Thanks for giving me a chance!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus could almost hear the mirror click shut as Ron came into view.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron leant against the bedpost as he asked, “Well, what did he say?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“He said my plan was a good idea!” Harry beamed but his expression slowly faded into a considering look, “But he won’t be free until after my birthday. Can I stay at your place until then?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Sure, mate,” Ron grinned as he nudged him towards the door, “we can figure out our next step while you wait, and if it’s decided before then, you can still stick around until. Mum already agreed. Now, what did he say about the mirrors?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They’d reached the end of the stairwell and Harry looped an arm over Hermione’s shoulders and pulled Ron down until their heads were close together, “We need to bring him a set of compacts up to his office this evening, he’ll teach us how to charm them.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hermione frowned as she searched her memory even as Ron nodded, a smile flashing across to her. “I’ve got one, Hermione.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">With a relieved grin, she pulled them to breakfast.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">That evening, after dinner, they brought two slightly dinged up compacts to Snape’s office and Harry learnt that the spell was complex. It surprised no one that Hermione got it on her third try.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The boat ride across the lake towards the Hogwarts’ Express was all that Harry had imagined and more. The way the sunlight lit the tops of the towers and glowed off the windows warmed his heart. <em>‘Now, it is time to move forward. I wonder what I can do? What my NEWTs will show are open to me? Not an Auror, not a teacher, not a Healer … what is available to do in the Wizarding World?’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He pushed the thoughts away and watched the castle disappear around the bend of the lake. Turning around, he watched as the land came closer – just like his future. <em>‘I’ve the summer. I’ll decide soon.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The train ride back wasn’t quiet per se but the conversations were not as boisterous as the ones from previous years. Harry wandered the train a bit to give Ron and Hermione some privacy, but finally returned to the compartment they were sharing. Ron shot him a grateful look which made Harry glad he had opted to hunt down the trolley instead of waiting for it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No one waited for them at the train station. They had tucked their trunks into the bags from last summer, said their goodbyes, and after a few backward looks – and Ron suggesting seeing Hermione home first – they went their separate ways.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry and Ron did expect to be greeted when they walked through the door but didn’t expect Molly Weasley to banish their bags to Ron’s room and then sit them down at the kitchen table. Waiting at the table, teacup at hand, was a man that neither recognized.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ron, Harry, this is Mr Christopher Worth from the Ministry,” she said as she handed them their tea.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mr Worth looked at both of them before his gaze rested on Molly, “I only need to see Mr Potter.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry quickly shook his head, “I want Ron to be here, and Mrs Weasley as well,” he turned to her, “if you’re not busy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Molly glanced at Mr Worth and then sat down next to Ron, cup settling next to her.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mr Worth pulled out several sheets of parchment and tapped the top of the pile with his wand. “Just about two years ago, Mr Sirius Black passed away – at least according to the records in the Department of the Dead.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry clenched his fists under the table and was comforted when Ron’s hand rested on one.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mr Worth continued, not noticing – or affecting not to notice – his tension. “At the time you were still considered a minor and your guardians were Muggles. As stipulated in Mr Black’s will, we did not contact you about the inheritance left to you until either of those two situations were changed. Since you are now no longer a minor, nor living with Muggles as your guardians, I am here to inform you that your Godfather did not forget to provide for you. The Department of the Dead entrusted the task of informing you of Mr Black’s passing to Professor Dumbledore after we determined the validity of the event.” He paused, obviously waiting for some sort of response.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry remembered sitting in his living room, hoping he could summon Kreacher as Dumbledore requested and the relief he felt when he did. “Yes, Professor Dumbledore stopped by my house that summer and told me.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There was only so much information he was willing to give away, even now.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Worth nodded, “Good. Our department doesn’t like letting others handle our task, but the Professor seemed like a good choice as he knew your guardians already. Now,” he removed the top parchment from the stack and pushed it over towards Harry. “This is a summary of what you, as Mr Black’s heir, have inherited. I, as your designated member from the department, have made sure that all taxes have been paid and all debts have been cleared since you were unable to accept responsibility until now.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry looked at the parchment, desperately wanting Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley both to be looking at it over his shoulders. <em>‘Later, I’ll have them review this later to make sense out of it.’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“A few outstanding points,” Worth waited until Harry looked at him to continue, “You have inherited two houses. The townhouse at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Black Manor near West Amesbury. The former was the family’s main place of residence for the last three generations. Mr Black’s grandfather moved there permanently from Black Manor not long after he married. Black Manor comes with several hundreds acres of land, though not as many as it originally had, in the park itself. Over the generations, the Black’s have sold off parts to pay debts, taxes, or other reasons.” He paused for a moment, giving them a chance to digest that before continuing, “There many properties that were developed by the Black family and are still part of the family estate – all of Grimmauld Place and much of the adjacent housing development and shops in the area; large tracts of land in and around the towns and villages near Black Manor; and a few scattered about Scotland and Wales. The current Estate Manager is still running these and the office contact information is here.” He pushed the second sheet on the stack over.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After another short pause, he continued, “The question about what you wish to do with Black Manor has been asked. There have been several requests for a Contents Auction that the previous owners refused, but also have not put the money into maintaining it. Both the Manor and the townhouse are Grade II buildings – so they are of special interest. The Estate Manager firm can discuss with you the requirements needed to renovate and repair the properties, or if you wish to do the Content Auction, and all the paperwork that will be involved.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry immediately decided, based on Mr Worth’s face as he mentioned the paperwork, not to attempt the Content Auction.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“As you can see, the summary lists the bank vaults and amounts in them,” he pushed over the rest of the pile of parchment, “and this is the list of the artefacts and their locations – either in the vaults or houses – that are in the Black Estate.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry pulled the pile closer and put the other two pages back on top.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Worth sipped his tea, “One last thing. As you are the last of the Potter line and have inherited the house at Godric’s Hollow – a Grade I house by the way – and the current head of the house of Black, it is requested that if you have two children to make one the heir of the Black line and the other the heir of the Potter line. If you do not have children, or just one, find a child of the Black bloodline to designate as the heir to that family line. The Potter line has no stipulations as to who you may designate as heir.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Can one child inherit both lines?” Harry asked even as he tried to imagine having children.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Yes, as the Potter line has no stipulations on the heir, but you have to make sure to designate them as such – the heir of both lines. Then, if they have two children the lines will be split between them.” Worth took one last sip from his teacup and stood. “If you have any other questions about the information, please contact me – Mr Christopher Worth, Department of the Dead – or your Estate Manager. Thank you for your time.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They jumped up, and Harry offered his hand. “Thank you for bringing this out here, sir.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No problem, Mr Potter.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Worth followed Molly out as Ron and Harry sank back down to their seats.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you think your Dad and Mum might be willing to help me understand this?” Harry stared at the pile of parchment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron nodded even as Molly came back into the kitchen.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Harry, if you don’t mind, Arthur and I can help you contact the Estate Management Firm. Maybe Bill can go with you to check out Black Manor just to be safe. You need to get this sorted before you can move on with your future plans. It might affect them,” Molly said as she sat back down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ron chuckled even as Harry felt relieved. “Thanks, Mrs Weasley. I’ll post Bill and ask him after we talk to the Management people.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">§§§§§</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The rest of the month, and a good chunk of July, flew past. Bill was able to go with Harry and Ron to survey the manor house and all three shuddered at the amount of work to be done. What impressed Harry was the gatehouse the guarded the entryway.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At Ron’s suggestion, he called in Kreacher and Dobby to go through both the manor and the townhouse and suggested what could be done to make them liveable. Both elves had returned with a long list of things that needed to be done to both places.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harry had then talked with Richards – the manager for his estates – to find out if what was possible. And then the paperwork ensued. Harry learnt that just because the houses were on the lowest grade of protection, Grade II, didn’t cut back on how exacting the demands were on what he could do both inside and outside of the houses. He now understood why the Manor was left to crumble but vowed to do something with it. Ron and Hermione vowed to help.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Before he knew it, it was days before his birthday. He studied Severus’ map, trying to find the best place for them to meet up. <em>‘The last hostel I stayed at, the one with the nice owner, was just outside of Taunton. From there Severus and I can decide which of the three routes we can go. I’d rather not go through London, but if he wants to we can. If I get to the hostel early enough, I shop some and buy the bike clothes. They’d be far more comfortable to wear.’</em> Closing up the map, he pressed the ring on the compact. <em>‘I wonder if Severus would mind stopping by Black Manor with me?’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He opened the mirror and couldn’t help the smile that bloomed. He was going to see Severus soon.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>